<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mummies alive: When good spells go bad. by Berto19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769571">Mummies alive: When good spells go bad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19'>Berto19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mummies Alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after binge-watching one of her favorite cartoon series Jade Price finds herself ripped from her own world and pulled into San Francisco. It only gets worse when she finds herself now stuck as a mummy with no way back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just letting everyone know that I changed my oc's name from Jessie to Jade since I already have another character with the same first name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching over I clicked the TV in my room off, stretching as I sat on my bed. "I used to love this series as a kid. Too bad there aren't anymore episodes." I muttered to myself, clicking off the bedroom light before I pulled the covers of my bed over me.</p><p>Sometime during the night the TV clicked back on the screen glowing but I just rolled over, thinking I was still dreaming. For a few seconds there was a low buzzing noise but that I ignored as well though when a light flew out of the TV coming to rest several inches above my head I finally groaned, tossing back the covers before I sat running a hand through my hair. Still half asleep I rubbed at my eyes not even realizing the light had settled on me before I started to glow.</p><p>Immediately afterwards I started to scream, my body jolted by a series of painful spasms that made my back arch and my hazel eyes widen. The pain only ended when I finally lost consciousness a groan escaping as I started to fall backwards.</p><p>
  <strong>********************************************************</strong>
</p><p>For the second time that night I woke with a groan though the aching limbs were a new feature. "Oww. Never had a dream with actual pain before." I mumbled and at either side I heard whispering. "I thought I turned off the TV when I went to bed tonight."</p><p>"Who are you and what do you think you're doing lying on the floor?" A man asked and I groaned, trying to sit until my body protested the slightest movement. Giving up at moving for the time being I waited in the hope that someone would help me up.</p><p>"Rath, be nice." Another voice scolded, a woman's voice this time and the previous one just snorted, obviously still annoyed at me for taking space up. "Maybe you could, I don't know, offering her a hand up?"</p><p>"Why should I? She's taking up space and..." He stopped speaking when I cracked open my eyes, narrowing them once I found the source of the voice and the attitude. "Oh you're awake. Now could you please move?"</p><p>"Hmph. I can barely move for your information whoever you are." I growled at him, my vision still blurry though as it cleared I blinked wondering if this was a very realistic dream. I must have still been staring because the source of the man voice finally cleared his throat at me.</p><p>"Nefer-Tina, is it just my eyes or is there a female mummy lying on the floor?" Rath asked, peering at me with two wide eyes.</p><p>"Female....mummy?" I asked feeling very lost until someone finally decided to help me up and I yelped my back protesting the sudden movement as I was lifted to my feet. I wobbled a little blinking as I stared at Rath and Nefer-Tina who stared right back. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but did you say female mummy?" I repeated and Rath just sighed, pointing to a TV sitting in the corner of the room. Shaking my head I headed towards it only stopping when I caught sight of my reflection.</p><p>Instead of my usual shoulder-length caramel colour hair and pale pink skin I could see grey skin poking out from beneath my bandages. Even my hair had changed to pure white and when I backed away from the TV my eyes wide Rath just rolled his eyes at me. "You would think she had never seen her own reflection." He commented and I whirled around, ignoring the pain in my back as I glared at Rath.</p><p>"For your information I went to bed human." I snapped at him, lifting up my hands to find that they were wrapped up as well just my fingers poking out. "Okay this is the most realistic dream I've had. Could have done without that bright light or the pain." I added, stretching my arms above my head to ease the pain in my back. "I've never worn anything like this to bed." I muttered, looking down at the black and white cloth hanging down over my waist.</p><p>"Bright light?" Rath muttered and Nefer-Tina stared at him, raising one of her eyebrows as Rath rubbed at his chin. "It couldn't have...well it shouldn't have done this."</p><p>"Rath, did you cause this?" Nefer-Tina asked, raising her voice as I walked directly up to Rath who blinked back at me when I grabbed him by the bandages surrounding his neck and Nefer-Tina bit back a laugh as I yanked him towards me.</p><p>"You had something to do with this didn't you?" I shouted and he cringed, pushing my hands away which did nothing but make me even angrier as Rath adjusted his bandages suddenly unable to look me in the eyes. "Tell the truth." I insisted as he continued to stare at me.</p><p>"Alright so I may have made a...slight miscalculation in one of my spells. But I'm perfectly capable of fixing this just give me time to reread that passage." Rath finally sighed, waving his hand like it wasn't a big deal as I tilted my head back to glare at the mummy.</p><p>"Oh so this is a slight miscalculation?" I repeated, waving my hand at my bandages and grey skin. "I remember going to bed perfectly normal and the next thing I know I'm waking up aching all over and dead. How is that a slight mistake?" I countered and Rath, for the first time since he had woken up as a mummy, found himself speechless.</p><p>"Wait until Ja-Kal and Armon get a load of this, Rath." Nefer-Tina laughed as I fiddled with the bandages on my left sleeve.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how exactly are you going to fix this?" I asked Rath, still unable to get my head around the fact that I was stuck in a cartoon series. When he didn't answer looking through a scroll in his hands I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Patience, Miss...." Rath began until I grabbed the scroll from him and he blinked at me as I tried to read it. "I was reading that!" He argued, grabbing for the scroll which I held behind my back.</p><p>"The name is Jade, Jade Price." I replied, handing it back once I noticed it wasn't in English. "Can't you just cast a spell and send me back?"</p><p>"It's a little more complicated than that, Miss Price." Rath explained, searching for the spot where he had been reading. "I need to know exactly what caused the spell to go wrong in the first place. A missing ingredient or a single word can have disastrous effects."</p><p>"You're telling me." I answered with a faint smile, stretching my arms above my head. "At least the pain's gone. Too bad I'm not exactly one of the living anymore but it could be worse I guess. Oh and you can call me Jade you know." I pointed out though he seemed more interested in the scroll than me.</p><p>Shaking my head I decided to take a tour of the room I had woken up in so while Rath studied his scroll I wandered around noting the TV and the couch. Past that I saw a set of sarcophagi lining the wall, four in all and with a grin I decided to check them out.</p><p>As quietly as I could I headed towards them noting that Rath wasn't paying me the slightest attention though once I was standing in front of the sarcophagi reaching for one my fingers barely brushing the snake engraving on it when I heard someone call out to me and I stumbled, turning around to find Rath staring at me with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Would you mind not touching that? That is mine after all." He asked, still holding the scroll between his hands as I slowly backed away from his sarcophagus.</p><p>"I wasn't going to break it." I protested as I headed back to where he stood. "I was only looking at it."</p><p>"Next time I would appreciate it if you asked first." Rath told me and I snorted at him, crossing my arms against my chest with a slight frown. "Yes what is it now?"</p><p>"Hey I wasn't asked before you dragged me here so you could try and be a little nicer to me." I pointed out and he blinked at me, tilting his head to one side when I stared back at him. Not understanding he continued to stare until I finally just shook my head at him. "Never mind, Rath. So this is yours huh?" Another nod. "It's pretty cool."</p><p>"Thank you?" Rath answered, both of us turning when we heard footsteps heading our way. This time along with Nefer-Tina we were joined by Ja-Kal and Armon the two male mummies stopping the instant they saw me. "Yes we have another mummy in our midst."</p><p>"I'm Jade Price and like Rath pointed out I'm a mummy. Though I wasn't one an hour ago." I introduced myself and both Ja-Kal and Armon waved before they froze their attention moving to Rath who just shrugged. "Yeah it's his fault I'm here and like this."</p><p>"It was an honest mistake. Besides I'm close to figuring out what went wrong with the spell. Once I'm finished I can change Miss Price back to the way she was." Rath explained and I just gave him a smile looking towards the rest of the mummies with a grin.</p><p>"While you're figuring it out what do I do in the meantime?" I asked and everyone just stared at me until I waved a hand. "You don't expect me to just stay inside until Rath figures out where he went wrong do you?"</p><p>"You really don't have a choice, Miss Price. I need time to decipher these hieroglyphs and then I can try and fix this mess." Rath told me and I narrowed my eyes as he picked up another scroll. "Jade, please understand that this could take some time."</p><p>"Alright then I'll let you work in peace. I'm going for a wander." I agreed, heading towards the archway as everyone watched. "If I'm going to be stuck here for the time being I might as well go for a walk."</p><p>I didn't even wait for a response ducking through the arch and as I headed deeper into the building I sighed to myself, pulling on the edge of one of my bandages as I tried to work out where I should go.</p><p>
  <em>I've seen the way people in this city freak when they see the mummies but I can't just stay cooped up either. A few hours and I'll lose my mind.</em>
</p><p>"Jade?" Nefer-Tina called out and I slowed looking over my shoulder to see her waving me over. Stopping I turned around walking towards her and once she saw the frown she gave me a smile. "What's with the long face?"</p><p>"Just trying to get my head around suddenly being changed into a mummy." I muttered and she nodded. "I know I shouldn't be upset but it's not right dragging someone from their own world and changing them on top of it."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Jade. Rath means well but good luck getting him to admit when he makes a mistake." Nefer-Tina answered and I let out a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah so I've noticed. Hopefully he'll figure something out." I told her as we headed through the sphinx. "I've spent the last twenty years alive and this is a huge change for me." I added tugging on my bandages with a slight grimace on my face.</p><p>"How about I show you something cool?" Nefer-Tina asked and I shrugged, giving her a nod as I followed the female mummy through the sphinx. We soon arrived at the garage and I grinned at the sight of the Hot-Ra. Once I hurried towards it Nefer-Tina grinned, watching the smile on my face grow at the sight of their car. "Cool huh?"</p><p>"Very cool." I said looking at the seats with a smile. "Could I....?"</p><p>"Go for a ride? Of course, Jade. Don't tell Rath or Ja-Kal or I'll never hear the end of it." Nefer-Tina answered, climbing into the driver's seat and I laughed climbing into the vehicle. "Hold on tight."</p><p>She wasn't kidding and I gripped the dashboard as she sped out of the sphinx though after the shock wore off I started laughing enjoying myself for the first time and Nefer-Tina laughed with me.</p><p>"How are you going with that....whatever, Rath?" Armon asked and Rath shook his head, looking up to see Armon standing over him with a stack of pancakes.</p><p>"It is very troubling. I did find one misspoken word but even that should not have caused this mess. As to why Miss Price ended up here well I haven't the faintest clue." Rath replied, brushing crumbs from his shoulder. "Would you mind moving out of my light?" He asked and Armon just grinned at him munching on the pancakes as he watched Rath work.</p><p>"What's the problem?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath groaned, looking over as their leader walked over to join his friends. "You never have this much trouble fixing a magic spell."</p><p>"I've been going over my notes for the last hour and I cannot find a possible reason as to why this happened . At least it should not have brought Miss Price to San Fransisco and especially not to our home." Rath explained, straightening before he stretched. "I wish I knew why this phenomenon happened."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Rath?" Armon asked and Rath pulled a face as he chewed his food at the same time.</p><p>"I mean that I can't send Miss Price back to her own home. I also have no idea why she's a mummy which means until I know why she's stuck like that." Rath sighed, shaking his head at Armon. "I don't know why she's so upset about being a mummy."</p><p>"How are you going to break this to Jade?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath blinked, his eyes widening when their leader gave him a pat on his shoulder. "You did promise you would find the answer for her and since you can't you need to tell her that."</p><p>"Oh no. Ja-Kal, I am not going to be the one to tell Miss Price that I can't fix this. You didn't see how she reacted after she teleported here." Rath argued and Armon sniggered getting a look of annoyance from Rath. "If you saw how mad she was you would not be laughing." He added, giving Armon a poke with his finger.</p><p>A few minutes later Rath went looking for Jade, his hands clutched behind his back. "This is not my fault so why should I be the one apologizing to Miss Price? I may have read one word slightly incorrectly but it should not have done this much damage." He muttered to himself, walking into the garage only to stop staring at the Hot-Ra or where it should have been parked.</p><p>"Where did the Hot-Ra go? Nefer-Tina's missing too and now why do I think those two problems are related?" He added with an audible groan.</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had begun to rise when we arrived back at the mummies' base and I'll admit I had a huge smile on my face from my ride in the Hot Ra. Though as Nefer-Tina expertly maneuvered the vehicle into the garage I saw Rath standing there, his arms crossed and with a frown on his face which tempered my good mood a little.</p><p>Especially when Nefer-Tina who parked the vehicle climbing out and I sighed, already waiting for Rath to scold us as I climbed out after her. As we started to walk back into the main room I looked at Nefer-Tina, giving her a quick grin which she echoed. Once we arrived back in the room I'd woken in I stopped walking looking towards Rath who had been quiet the entire walk back.</p><p>"Rath, I can explain." Nefer-Tina started but he held up a bandaged hand waving towards the sarcophagi lining the back wall. "Yeah I'm beat. Wake me in a few hours." She yawned, giving me a wave as she walked towards the smaller sarcophagi with the cat etched onto it. Once she climbed inside, closing the lid behind her, Rath turned to me and I noted the way he was staring at me.</p><p>"Miss Price, would you like to explain why you wandered off like that?" Rath asked and I rolled my eyes which just made him even more annoyed. "I've been waiting for hours for you to return so let's hear it."</p><p>"Hear what, Rath?" I asked and when he answered I blinked. "Excuse me? There's no way I'm apologizing. Besides you dragged me here against my will so you should be the one apologizing to me." I shot back, crossing my arms with a faint smile when he coughed.</p><p>"Miss Price, you should not have raced off like that. Someone could have seen you and followed you back here." Rath told me and gave him a tiny smile not caring at all.</p><p>"Did you have any luck finding a way to send me back? Or better yet how to change me back to my living self?" I asked Rath whose attention moved to the table and when he started to wander towards his own sarcophagus I followed him, watching as his hands rested at his sides which gave me all the answers I needed. "You don't know how to do either of those things do you?" I asked him and he just cleared his throat.</p><p>"I didn't say that, Miss Price." Rath told me, reaching for his sarcophagus's lid until I stepped in front and he stared as I blocked his path. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"My name is Jade, Rath and if you didn't bring me here why am I here? Not to mention why am I a mummy?" I insisted and after thinking about this for several seconds Rath just shrugged. "So you're telling me I'm trapped here like this forever?"</p><p>"Maybe not forever but it may take some time to reverse this spell. Until then you will remain here." Rath said, gently pushing me to one side so he could pull open the lid of his sarcophagus. "Now if you'll excuse me I could use a nap." He yawned, climbing inside pulling the lid shut while I tried to think of a response.</p><p>"Oh wonderful. Now what am I supposed to do?" I complained but he didn't answer and I sighed to myself, moving towards the couch. "Guess I can stay here for an hour or two."</p><p>After I sat there watching the TV with the sound down for about an hour and bored of the news I clicked the TV off, looking towards the shelves of scrolls. "Maybe I could find a way to fix this even if Rath can't." I muttered moving towards them only to hear a meow and I looked down when something brushed my legs. "Oh hello, Kahti. Nice to meet you too." I said as Kahti, Rapses' mummified cat, meowed at my feet.</p><p>Kneeling I stroked her head and she purred as she rubbed her head against my hand. "Good girl. Who's a pretty kitty?" I said when she climbed into my arms. "Maybe you can show me around instead of that stuffy mummy hmm?"</p><p>With the sacred cat in my arms I wandered away from the sarcophagus walking off further into the mummies' base.</p><p>Later that day the lid to Ja-Kal's sarcophagus opened and as he emerged he stretched. Stepping down from the platform he looked around, frowning when he couldn't see Jade. "I wonder where Jade went?" He muttered, looking over when Nefer-Tina and Armon emerged from their own sarcophagi joining Ja-Kal on the floor. "Have you seen Jade? She is not here." He asked and Armon just shrugged looking at Nefer-Tina who grinned.</p><p>"The last time I saw Jade she was talking to Rath. Speaking of Rath where is he?" Nefer-Tina asked only to hear Rath's sarcophagus opening and they watched as he climbed out, yawning.</p><p>As soon as he rejoined his friends he noticed that they were staring at him and after an awkward pause he blinked. "Is there something wrong?" He finally asked.</p><p>"Jade's missing, Rath. Do you happen to know where she went?" Ja-Kal asked and he paused, rubbing at his chin before he shook his head.</p><p>"I asked her to remain in the sphinx." Rath sighed and at his side Nefer-Tina laughed getting a frown from Rath. "What is so amusing?"</p><p>"Like she's going to listen to you, Rath. Jade could be anywhere by now." Nefer-Tina pointed out and he groaned, heading towards the archway until everyone stared as I wandered in with Kahti at my heels.</p><p>"Why are you all looking at me like that? I just went for a walk." I told the mummies as I headed their way. "Well that and I cleaned Kahti's litter-box." I added as Kahti rubbed against my heels. "You're welcome, Kahti."</p><p>"At least someone did." Nefer-Tina said, looking towards Armon who just shrugged as Kahti leapt up and around his shoulders.</p><p>"You should not have wandered off like that, Jade. Anything could have happened to you." Rath scolded and I rolled my eyes at him, tapping my foot against the stone floor.</p><p>"Rath, all I did was go for a walk." I explained as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Besides I was bored stiff and I don't like just sitting around doing nothing."</p><p>"Well I did promise to find a way to change you back and send you back home. Very well then I'll try again." Rath promised and I gave him a tiny smile as he headed towards the table near the wall. "Though it could take a long time." He added as I followed him.</p><p>As I watched he pulled several scrolls from a ledge and as he set them carefully down I stood near him watching with interest as Rath unrolled one. "Now let's see where I left off earlier." He muttered once again not paying any attention to me.</p><p>"Here we go again." I muttered looking back at Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon who just shook their heads at me. "Well since you're too busy I'm going outside into the city."</p><p>The instant he heard that Rath turned around, frowning at me as soon as I walked back to my friends. "Hold on a moment, Jade. You are not leaving this sphinx." He told me and I turned around when he set down the scroll he was reading, moving to block my path.</p><p>"Do you honestly believe I'm going to listen to you, Rath after you dragged me here?" I shot back pushing him aside though as I exited the room heading in the direction of the front entrance, at least I hoped it was anyway, he followed.</p><p>"Should we go after them?" Armon asked but Nefer-Tina shook her head. "Huh? Why not?"</p><p>"Rath caused this and since it's his problem we should let them figure it out." Nefer-Tina commented and Ja-Kal shook his head.</p><p>"Only Rath can fix this so we should let him deal with Jade." Ja-Kal agreed as Rath followed me through the Sphinx.</p><p>"Jade, will you slow down?" Rath asked as I walked just in front of him. When I didn't he rolled his eyes matching my pace and now walking side by side I turned my head slightly to see him frowning at me his arms at his sides. "A little better I suppose. Now where exactly are you going?"</p><p>"I really don't know. I've never been here remember?" I pointed out, slowing when I reached another door. "Hmm what's this?"</p><p>"That would be a door, Jade." Rath replied and I snorted at him pushing at the door though when it didn't open I stared at it, poking it with my fingers. "Oh you meant where does it lead? Here let me show you." He added, waving his hand over it and once it glowed the door slid open.</p><p>"Thank you, Rath. Now where does this door lead?" I asked Rath who just waved on through. Shrugging I walked through the open doorway finding myself outside in the bright sunlight and I grinned. When I rushed out Rath shook his head racing after me until I stopped abruptly and he bumped into me. "Calm down, Rath. I was just enjoying the sunshine."</p><p>"Well I'll admit it is rather nice out here today but you should be more careful about being seen." Rath answered and I sighed, looking up at the sun.</p><p>"I'm not going to run off if that's what you think. I just wanted to breathe some fresh air even if I'm technically dead now." I replied, cracking a smile at how weird that sounded. Standing in the sunshine I stretched finding that the pain I'd felt hours ago had vanished and I grinned to myself, looking up at the clear blue sky until Rath clearing his throat made me look back at him. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I've been getting the distinct feeling that you are mad at me." Rath answered and I just shrugged watching on slightly amused when he raised both eyebrows at me. "Well that doesn't answer anything." He complained and I giggled walking to his side and he blinked back at me when I gave his left shoulder a light pat.</p><p>"Relax, Rath I wasn't angry just disappointed but that's over now. It was an accident and I know you'll get me back home. In the meantime you can make it up to me with one little request." I replied and he fixed me with a wide-eyed stare until I giggled. "Nothing bad I promise."</p><p>"Oh very well. Let's hear this request of yours." Rath finally answered when I started to head back inside the Sphinx. Once we reentered the garage I headed straight for the Jetcycle and once Rath saw that he frowned at me.</p><p>"Oh no. There is no way I'm letting you ride that." Rath told me and I whirled around chewing my lip at him. "That will not work, Miss Price. I'm too smart to fall for that look."</p><p>A few minutes later Rath sighed to himself, sitting on the front of the Jetcycle as it shot out of the Sphinx. "I cannot believe I fell for that." Rath muttered and I giggled, my arms wrapped around his waist as he drove the Jetcycle between traffic.</p><p>"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rath. You're not the first person who's fallen for my puppy-dog eyes." I told him and he turned his head slightly giving me a blank stare. "Oh lighten up. This is fun."</p><p>"Yes I suppose it is nice to get out into the fresh air without having to deal with Scarab." He agreed, looking ahead and I grinned as he gunned the engine speeding up. Laughing I held on tight as he shot forward and even Rath had to admit this was kind of fun until I saw his eyes widen.</p><p>"Rath, what's wrong...whoa!" I yelped as a fireball shot towards us and Rath revved the engine again, both of us ducking as the fireball flew over us. "That was too close." I gasped and he nodded as he sped across the street another fireball nearly hitting the Jetcycle.</p><p>"Scarab." Rath whispered and I swallowed, looking around in time to see Scarab who held Heka the snake in his hands. He just laughed at us Heka sending a wall of flames towards the front wheel of the Jetcycle and I yelped as we shot towards it. Just as we were about to hit the flames Rath pressed something on the Jetcycle and a set of wings appeared near our legs. "Hold on tight, Jade." He told me not that I wasn't already as the Jetcycle left the ground just clearing the flames and I let out a yell as we flew straight towards Scarab.</p><p>Shaking his head Scarab changed into his beetle armor, the wings of his armor emerging. "I told you I sensed those accursed mummies. Hmm I can only see Rath and someone else. No matter destroying one will be worth the effort." He told Heka, taking to the air when the Jetcycle flew too close. "Always running my plans." He added, flying past us as Rath landed on the pavement below.</p><p>"What is he doing here?" Rath muttered, looking at Scarab who glared at him as he hovered several feet in the air. When Scarab aimed Heka at us he revved the engine, turning the Jetcycle in a quick circle before he started to head back to the Sphinx and I gripped his back glancing up in time to see a fireball heading towards us.</p><p>"Rath, heads up!" I shouted a warning but he just ignored me, causing me to quickly grab his chin and jerk his head towards the fireball. "Fireball!" I added and he frowned at me only changing direction once he saw how close we were to being struck. He managed to dodge the first fireball and as the next missed us I started to think we'd get back. Until Scarab aimed Heka at the back wheel and I yelped as the Jetcycle started to weave back and forth.</p><p>"They hit the back wheel. We're going to crash!" I yelped as the Jetcycle sped through the streets barely able to dodge traffic as Rath tried his best to reach the Sphinx. Finally it started to trail smoke and with a shake of his head he lifted his head.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" He shouted, his amulet glowing and in a flash of green light armor covered his bandages. "Excuse me." He said and I raised both eyebrows as he quickly lifted me off the bike and into his arms. He leapt into the air and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid I would fall as the Jetcycle sped out of control onto the grass of the park surrounding the area. It struck a birdbath, crashing and I let out a breath as we landed safety.</p><p>"You may let go of me now, Jade. You are safe now." Rath muttered and I quickly untangled myself from his arms hoping mummies couldn't blush. "Come on." He said, grabbing my arm and I blinked as he pulled me towards the nearby trees.</p><p>"Wait can't you fight him?" I asked, keeping my voice low as we ducked into some bushes. While we hid I peeked out noting that Scarab hadn't followed us when we didn't hear anything approach our hiding place.</p><p>"Not on my own. That would be foolish." Rath explained, leaning out to check if anyone was nearby. Once he noticed what I did he shook his head. "Thankfully Scarab couldn't risk being seen so we can safety head back." He added as he stepped out of the bushes heading for the Jetcycle until I saw him freeze. I was just climbing out of the bushes when he rushed towards me pulling me back and I stumbled landing hard as he knelt.</p><p>"Rath, what was that for?" I growled at him, trying to rise until he set a hand down on my shoulder a hand clamping over my mouth when I started to protest. My voice muffled I chose to glare at him instead but he didn't even notice my eyes narrowed in his direction his gaze on two men who walked right past our hiding place looking like they were made of stone or clay.</p><p>"Shabti sent by Scarab. Keep your voice down." Rath hissed at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll uncover your mouth if you promise to keep quiet."</p><p>Unable to answer I nodded instead and he gave me a quick nod in understanding, carefully taking his hand away. "That's better. Those things are after us right?" I whispered and he fixed me with one raised eyebrow. "Sorry." I muttered but the Shabti didn't spot us and I watched as Rath peeked over the edge of the bushes we were currently using as cover.</p><p>"They're made by Scarab and yes they are looking for us. Well actually just me." Rath explained and I pulled a face, glaring at the Shabti as they wandered around the park.</p><p>"Oh so I don't rate a second glance. Typical." I complained as Rath waved me to follow him. As quietly as we could we left the safety of the bushes once the Shabti were too far away to spot us. As we grew closer to the safety of the Sphinx the armor surrounding Rath glowed vanishing and he sighed, beckoning to follow as he started to sprint. I chased him across the lawn eventually spotting the Sphinx and I couldn't have been happier to see the mummies' base as we rushed inside.</p><p>"That was too close." Rath muttered, following me into the statue. "We will have to retrieve the Jetcycle once it is safe. Whatever was I thinking taking it for a..."</p><p>"Joyride?" I offered and he nodded, only remembering he was mad with me when he saw me smiling. "Hey I didn't know that Scarab would be out to ruin our fun." I protested as we walked back into the main room of the sphinx.</p><p>"That maybe true but you put us in very real danger." Rath insisted and I crossed my arms falling into step beside him. "Though I will admit that was enjoyable for a while."</p><p>"Yeah right until Scarab showed up to ruin our fun. You're a pretty good rider, Rath." I admitted, playfully smacking his back and he jumped fixing me with a blank stare as I giggled. "Come on let's go tell everyone that you wreaked the Jetcycle."</p><p>"I wreaked it? You wanted to go for a ride." Rath pointed out and I just shrugged as I started to jog causing the mummy to speed up. "Hey wait for me!" He called out as he chased after me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the couch Ja-Kal, Armon and Nefer-Tina looked up when Rath and I ran in. Skidding to a halt I waved at my new friends who stared at Rath who had a grimace on his face.</p><p>"What happened to you two?" Ja-Kal asked and I looked back at Rath who fixed me with two narrowed green eyes and two crossed arms.</p><p>"Scarab happened and all I wanted to do was go for a ride on the Jetcycle. Stupid villain." I complained and they all exchanged a look. "Yeah we're fine but the Jetcycle's kind of banged up. We had to hide in the park when his Shabti came after us."</p><p>"You wreaked the Jetcycle?" Nefer-Tina asked as she climbed from the armrest and I nodded towards Rath who raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that. It was her idea to go for a...what did you call it?" Rath said and I just shrugged at him, running a hand through my hair.</p><p>"Joyride?" Ja-Kal supplied and Rath nodded, looking towards me until I finally sighed when Rath started tapping his foot.</p><p>"Well it was my idea but Scarab broke the Jetcycle so you should be putting most of the blame on him." I explained and Rath just cleared his throat crossing the room before he stood beside me. "Blaming me for the whole thing isn't very far, Rath."</p><p>"Neither is damaging something I worked very hard on, Jade." Rath countered and I just stood my ground when he kept his gaze on me. "Now how are we going to get it back here to repair?"</p><p>"Never mind that now. Why was Scarab in the city?" Ja-Kal interrupted when I copied the glare Rath was giving me. "Did you hear anything?"</p><p>"We were kind of busy trying not to end up cooked, Ja-Kal. He just started complaining about mummies spoiling his plans before he tried to cook us. Rath barely got us away from him without ending up as burn marks on the sidewalk." I replied with a shake of my head. "Those fireballs almost took my head off."</p><p>"Mine too, Jade. You seem to forget I was there too." Rath said and I just shrugged at him. "You wouldn't be in one piece if it wasn't for my expert driving skills."</p><p>"Well if we're competing on who messed up worse you messed up a spell and brought me here. Also I was human until that happened." I told him and Rath threw up his hands.</p><p>"Well you wreaked the Jetcycle." Rath shot back and I giggled at the face he pulled. "You are not helping at all."</p><p>"Not trying to, Rath. Besides Scarab blasted the Jetcycle but we can still find it. It crashed into a birdbath in the park so it shouldn't be too hard to find." I replied and he sighed as he started to head for the entrance. "Wait for me. I'll help bring it back."</p><p>"Not this time, Jade. You've caused enough of a disaster for me." Rath answered and I paused at the archway looking at him with my head tilted to one side. "Just stay here and behave yourself."</p><p>"Hey I said I was sorry about that. Besides I want to help." I protested and he turned around when I walked over.</p><p>"You can help by staying out of the way." Rath grumbled, walking away before I could even get a word out so I just stood there brushing my feet across the dusty floor. Once Ja-Kal saw the way I was looking at the floor, chewing my lip he followed Rath.</p><p>"Rath, you shouldn't be so hard on Jade. She is trying to help and besides this is her first day as a mummy." Ja-Kal told Rath as they walked alongside each other. "There's a lot we need to teach her if she wants to fit in around here."</p><p>"I suppose I might have been a little hard on Jade but anything could have happened to us. If I hadn't ridden away when I did who knows what could have happened?" Rath said and Ja-Kal shook his head as Rath paused just beyond the archway. "Though it was enjoyable going for a ride in the Jetcycle." He admitted and Ja-Kal laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>"See Rath? Jade wants to be your friend." Armon added, having followed them as well. "I'll help bring the Jetcycle back too."</p><p>Together they walked towards the entrance leaving Nefer-Tina and I in the room with the sarcophagi. "I really just wanted to have a little fun." I muttered, perching on the couch's armrest. "Wasn't my fault Scarab ruined our fun."</p><p>"I understand that, Jade. It was fun racing around the streets in the Hot-Ra." Nefer-Tina admitted and I just shrugged, staring at the TV without really watching it. "That mummy has his bandages wrapped too tightly."</p><p>"Yeah so I've noticed. He acts like he's never made a mistake in his life. I was just trying to helpful and bring the Jetcycle back and he snaps at me." I whispered, resting my head in my hands. "Not my fault it got smashed."</p><p>"Don't let it worry you, Jade. He's always this stubborn." Nefer-Tina reassured me and I nodded, staring at the floor. "Come on you still haven't checked out the Skycophagus and the Nileator yet." She told me and I brightened slightly, climbing to my feet. As we headed for the garage Rath, Ja-Kal and Armon went searching for the Jetcycle.</p><p>Now standing in the park Rath wandered over to the bushes. "This is exactly where we crashed. Now there should be a birdbath around here or what's left of one anyway." Rath said as they spread out, searching the grass until he smiled. "There it is." He called out a few minutes later, Armon and Ja-Kal helping him upright it. "Hmm not too badly damaged though I can't be positive until we bring it back to the Sphinx."</p><p>Together they started to push it back to the garage while Nefer-Tina showed me the two vehicles I hadn't seen before. Face to face at least and I started to feel a little better as I stared at the Skycophagus looking at my own reflection. "Okay this is really cool but what is it?" I asked Nefer-Tina who was standing nearby.</p><p>"That's the Skycophagus." Nefer-Tina replied as I straightened. "Though I think a joyride's out of the question." She added with a sigh and I frowned looking back at the Skycophagus.</p><p>"Aww but it would be fun." I replied and she just shook her head, looking past me but I didn't notice giving Nefer-Tina a smile. "You know how much fun it was riding around San Francisco in the Hot-Ra."</p><p>"Yes but we can't, Jade. You know how mad Rath will get if we take the Skycophagus." Nefer-Tina answered and I just shook my head, wandering over to the vehicle.</p><p>"What Rath doesn't know won't hurt him." I insisted and from behind me I heard someone clearing their throat. I spun around coming face to face with Rath who tapped his foot against the stone floor.</p><p>"What won't hurt me?" He asked me and I cracked a small smile looking at the Skycophagus with a tiny smile. "Oh no. Not this time. Last time I let you talk me into driving the Jetcycle it crashed and we had to drag it all the way back here."</p><p>"We dragged it back, Rath." Armon commented as he and Ja-Kal dragged over a platform on the ground.</p><p>"Why can't you let it go and have some fun?" I complained, running a hand through my hair and Rath just narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>"Let it go? You helped destroy one of my inventions and now you want to destroy another?" Rath shot back and I blinked as he pointed to the Jetcycle. "Do you realize how much time I need to devote now to fixing the Jetcycle instead of continuing to study this problem?"</p><p>"By this problem you mean me right?" I asked and he nodded, raising an eyebrow at me when I poked his chest. "I'm not a problem to fix, Rath. Besides why are you getting so angry at me?"</p><p>"I'm not angry merely disappointed, Miss Price." Rath answered and I just threw my arms into the air kicking at the dust beneath my feet. When I spun on my heel he found himself staring at the back of my head. "Look at me when I'm trying to talk to you."</p><p>"If you're going to talk like that to me forget it." I grumbled as I stomped past my friends, only pausing to look back at Rath. "And my name is Jade!" I shouted at him running off when he blinked at me.</p><p>"Good going, Rath. Jade was starting to feel better about turned into a mummy because of your magic spell and now she's run away." Nefer-Tina told him and he just shrugged walking towards the Jetcycle. "Aren't you worried about her?"</p><p>"Jade won't venture from the safety of the sphinx. I'm sure of it." Rath replied, kneeling beside the vehicle and Nefer-Tina rolled her eyes towards him.</p><p>"Rath, she doesn't know the city like we do. Anything could happen to her out there." Ja-Kal agreed but Rath turned his attention to the Jetcycle instead of answering.</p><p>"I don't think he's listening, Ja-Kal. I'll get his attention." Armon said, reaching down and Rath looked up when the Jetcycle lifted off the floor.</p><p>"Do you mind?!" Rath shouted as Armon held the Jetcycle above the floor. "I was working on that." He protested sitting and Nefer-Tina crossed her arms.</p><p>"Do you want Jade to get lost out there? Remember when you lost your memory and those nice people helped you? Jade's out there all alone." Nefer-Tina said and Rath chewed his lip looking towards his friends.</p><p>"Jade is a good person and she needs our help." Ja-Kal agreed and Rath just shrugged, still not totally convinced that his friends were right.</p><p>"Rath, if you ran away we would come looking for you. Besides Jade didn't mean to crash the Jetcycle. She just wanted to have some fun." Armon added and Rath finally gave up, straightening.</p><p>"I will admit that I was a little harsh with her. Fine then we will go and look for Jade but like I said earlier I am quite sure that she is only hiding somewhere in the sphinx. You mark my words." Rath answered as he started to head towards the sarcophagi. "She's probably near the magic box."</p><p>Of course as soon as he entered the room with his friends just behind him he stopped the room only occupied by Kahti who meowed, curled up in her own sarcophagus. "Alright so maybe she's somewhere else. It's only a matter of searching and we will locate Jade."</p><p>Not as certain Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon shook their heads following their friend as they searched every room in the sphinx. While they searched I wandered the park my hands at my sides.</p><p>"Why can't he be a little nicer to me? Can't he see that it's hard for me being changed into a mummy? He's had time to adjust but I've only been this way for, what, a day?" I muttered, kicking at a stone which just made my toes hurt. "Wish I had a pair of shoes right now." I added, wincing as I walked past the broken birdbath.</p><p>"She's not in the sphinx, Rath." Nefer-Tina told him as he paced in front of the TV, not listening while his friends stood next to and on the couch.</p><p>"Rath, she's clearly wandered off and we need to find her before someone sees her." Ja-Kal said and Rath paused in his pacing scratching at his chin.</p><p>"She has indeed run away and it's my fault." Rath muttered and Armon just blinked, looking towards Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal with wide eyes.</p><p>"Did you just admit you messed up, Rath?" Nefer-Tina commented as Armon's mouth opened and Rath nodded, looking in the direction of the front entrance for a moment. "Wow."</p><p>"Yeah what she said." Armon agreed and Ja-Kal nodded all in agreement.</p><p>"I was wrong to blame Jade when the mistake was my own. Now I must search for her and bring her back." Rath said, walking away though as soon as he heard footsteps he stopped. "No. This is my fault and my responsibility. I will go alone."</p><p>"Rath, what if Scarab shows up? What will you do then?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath just smiled at their leader.</p><p>"I will make sure no harm comes to Jade. While I'm gone make sure nothing happens to the prince. I will be back before you know it." Rath told them, hurrying towards the Hot-Ra without looking back.</p><p>
  <em>I just hope Jade can keep herself out of harms way until I find her.</em>
</p><p>As the platform raised the Hot-Ra I sighed to myself, looking towards the sky above me. "It's getting late and I should be getting back....home. Huh not even sure where home is right now." I whispered looking at the full moon. As I continued to walk along the grass I noticed how quiet it was. "At least no one can see me walking here. I'd hate for a human to see me and I can't believe I just said that." I added raising my hands in front of my face.</p><p>Just looking at the bandages covering my hands and body made me swallow a lump in my throat, crossing my arms against my chest as I started to wander further away from the sphinx trying not to look at my covered feet.</p><p>Rath reached the park soon afterwards looking into the distance in time to spot me. He smiled to himself about to call me over only he paused when he saw me sitting on the grass, my head in my hands. Parking the Hot-Ra he carefully approached my spot and I looked up when his shadow covered me. "I knew you were there, Rath. The Hot-Ra's not exactly silent." I told him and when I didn't move he took a seat beside me.</p><p>"Jade, you shouldn't be wandering around here on your own." Rath told me as I turned back to look at the sky, my eyes on the stars and the moon. "It's not safe."</p><p>"Like I care. I'm stuck in this world because of you and your magic." I whispered, not surprised to feel tears welling in my eyes. "Plus now I'm homesick and I haven't even been here that long too."</p><p>"Jade, I did not mean to upset you. I was frustrated at Scarab attacking us and I took my anger out on you." Rath told me, setting his hand down on my left shoulder and I turned my head away but he still had time to see my tears. "Please accept my apology."</p><p>"Like you really care about me. I barely even know you." I muttered, confused when I heard a rip finding a piece of torn bandage in front of my face.</p><p>"Here you go. Dry your eyes before your bandages get wet." Rath said and I sighed, taking the torn bandage and as I wiped my eyes with it he chewed his lip. "I know what it's like to be pushed into a strange world with no prior knowledge. But I am coping as best I can with my friends' help and if you'll allow me to I can teach you everything I know about what you are now."</p><p>"You say that now but how can I be sure you won't get angry with me again? I didn't mean to damage the Jetcycle I just wanted to have a little fun." I explained, looking at the bandage between my hands. "Sorry it's kind of soaked now."</p><p>"I have plenty so you may keep it. The Jetcycle will survive but if you stay out here too long you will not." Rath warned and I turned my attention back to him as he looked at the moon above us. "If you are the same as us you will have the same restrictions like growing weak the more you stay away from your new home."</p><p>"Rath, what are you talking about?" I asked as I straightened. "I feel perfectly...." Taking a single step forward I stumbled and Rath leap to his feet, grabbing my shoulders to steady me when I staggered. "Whoa."</p><p>"This is what I was afraid of. We need to get you back to the sphinx now, Jade." Rath answered as he draped an arm around my shoulders. "Otherwise your weariness will only get worse."</p><p>"Feeling a little lightheaded." I agreed as he gently led me back to the Hot-Ra. "Does this happen a lot?"</p><p>"Only when we stay away from the sphinx for too long between recharges." Rath answered, helping me into the Hot-Ra and after he sat behind the drivers seat he glanced at me. "We will bring you back and you will feel much better once you take a nap."</p><p>"I hope so, Rath." I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes as Rath carefully drove us back. "You can drive faster if you want."</p><p>"The last time I did that I crashed the Jetcycle." Rath chuckled and I blinked at him a tiny smile creeping onto my lips. "I will admit I wasn't paying attention but I did have Scarab trying to burn us. Not to mention I needed to get you to safety."</p><p>"Finally you get it. Thanks, Rath. I know I shouldn't have run away like that I just needed some fresh air." I admitted and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Figure of speech. I was upset and I needed sometime to think."</p><p>"Yes I can understand that. Sometimes it is better to spend time alone working on our problems. Though there is nothing wrong with asking for help." Rath answered, looking towards the sphinx as it came into our view. "Nearly there."</p><p>"I could really use a nap right now." I mumbled with a yawn as Rath drove the Hot-Ra into the sphinx.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the Hot-Ra returned to the garage Ja-Kal smiled, waving as Rath climbed from the drivers seat. When he reached for me Ja-Kal frowned as Rath helped me from my seat and as he draped an arm around my shoulders I rubbed at my eyes letting him guide me back into the room with the mummies sarcophagi. "Jade, are you alright?" Ja-Kal asked as he followed us and I just nodded as I stumbled along the floor.</p><p>"Jade just needs to rest and she'll be fine, Ja-Kal. We've discovered that even Jade needs to recharge after spending so long away from the sphinx." Rath explained, one hand pressed to my back when I stumbled. "Careful, Jade. We don't want you to have a nasty fall."</p><p>"Yeah I already stumped my toes earlier, Rath." I replied in a small voice, covering my mouth when I yawned again. "Man I am dead on my feet." Which just got me an odd look from Rath while Ja-Kal cracked a smile.</p><p>"We are nearly there." Rath assured me as we made it into the main room and I let out a breath as I looked towards the sarcophagi only to pause. "Hmm I believe we may have a problem."</p><p>"Yeah where am I going to rest? There's five of us now..." I started only to hear a meow and I looked down in time to see Kahti rubbing against my heels. "Sorry, Kahti. I mean six mummies now."</p><p>"That does present a problem." Rath said as I leaned against his shoulder while I tried to stay awake. Which seemed to be getting more and more difficult as the minutes ticked by. "I believe I have a temporary solution if you are will to hear it." He added after a few minutes of thought and I tried to nod, my shoulders quivering instead.</p><p>"Yes to whatever it is if it means I can take a nap, Rath." I agreed and he gave me a tiny smile, gripping my back when I swayed in place.</p><p>"You have not even heard my suggestion yet, Jade." He chuckled and I just gave him a one-armed shrug which made me stumble and Rath caught me keeping me steady. "You really need to stop moving so frequently." He advised as he started to head for the sarcophagi lining the back wall.</p><p>"I think I know what you're going to suggest. I can borrow your sarcophagus to take a nap until I feel better." I replied and he slowed looking at me with two eyebrows raised towards his forehead.</p><p>"That was partly my suggestion but why my sarcophagus exactly?" Rath asked me once we resumed walking and my head drooped, my fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yes well then we will continue this conversation after you have had a good nights rest."</p><p>By the time we reached Rath's sarcophagus I was dragging my feet and it took both Rath and Ja-Kal to open the lid and help me inside. Despite never having considered sleeping in one I found myself not caring as I leaned against the back before I closed my eyes.</p><p>"Will you be alright in here?" Rath asked, watching with a slight smile when I crossed my arms across my chest. Shaking his head he gently closed the lid.</p><p>"Jade will be fine, Rath. Now would be a good time to work on finding a way to change her back." Ja-Kal told Rath who was now staring at the sarcophagus. "Rath?" He repeated and Rath quickly shook his head his attention moving back to Ja-Kal.</p><p>"Oh my apologizes, Ja-Kal. I was....elsewhere." Rath answered, moving to the scrolls lining the walls and with a shrug and a smile Ja-Kal followed his friend leaving Jade to rest.</p><p>Several hours later...</p><p>While Ja-Kal and Armon sparred, Nefer-Tina watched on as Rath read through the scrolls lining the walls. From time to time he jotted something down only to cross it out after a few seconds and when he finally rubbed the bridge of his nose Nefer-Tina tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Rath, you've been working on fixing your magic spell for hours. Maybe you should take a break. Come and watch the magic box Presley brought back." Nefer-Tina offered and he sighed, not convinced as he looked at the scroll lying between his hands on the stone table.</p><p>"I promised Jade I would restore her to her human form." Rath replied as he rubbed at his eyes. On the platform everyone heard one of the sarcophagi creak open and I emerged, stretching after I closed the lid behind me.</p><p>"Never thought I'd ever sleep in a sarcophagus but that was pretty comfortable." I muttered as I wandered over. "Good morning everyone."</p><p>"Actually it is much later than that, Jade but you needed your rest." Rath explained when I cleared my throat. "Now that you are feeling better would you like to help me with something?"</p><p>"Of course. What did you need help with?" I answered and he smiled at me, rolling up the scroll on the table and after he gently set it back among the others he turned his attention back to me.</p><p>"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Rath offered and I nodded, glad I had agreed. "Good. Now let's go and pick up the prince."</p><p>Knowing exactly who they were talking about I followed my friends out into the garage, taking the Hot-Ra again which fortunately hadn't had a run-in with Scarab. So far anyway...</p><p>"So you're the new mummy huh? I'm Presley and apparently the reincarnation of Prince Rapses." Presley said as he held out his hand and I shook it. "Yeah while you were resting Rath mentioned you."</p><p>"That's cool, Presley. It's pretty strange waking up as a mummy." I replied looking over at Rath who gave me a tiny smile. "But it's not all bad since I gained some new friends. Plus sarcophagi are actually pretty comfortable."</p><p>"Maybe if you're a mummy." Presley pointed out and I giggled as we headed through the streets of San Francisco. "I'd rather sleep in a bed."</p><p>"Your loss, my pharaoh." I teased and he rolled his eyes towards the sky leaving me grinning and even Rath cracked a smile at me.</p><p>"Oh don't you start that. You're not my guardian." Presley sighed and I just shrugged as we drove up to a burger shop.</p><p>"Just having some fun with you, Presley. Of course I'm not an official guardian but you never know." I said and Rath's eyes widened in my direction and I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at the face he pulled. "Just kidding, Rath. Calm yourself." I added, patting his shoulder with my other hand and he relaxed a little as Nefer-Tina pulled into the drive thru.</p><p>We drove back to the park and with no one around we sat on the grass, eating our burgers which made me wonder how exactly we could eat. "You know I've been wondering something." I said and at my left Rath looked at me, curious. "If I'm a mummy now does that mean my organs are outside my body."</p><p>"Eww...not while I'm eating, Jade." Presley said next to Ja-Kal and I nodded lying back on the cool grass once I finished my own burger. After a pause Presley looked over at Rath. "Actually now you've got me wondering about that."</p><p>"It is possible that when the spell changed you on the outside it also changed your body on the inside as well." Rath agreed after thinking about this for long enough to draw everyone's attention. Once he saw that we were all looking at him he raised an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"That is kind of gross and sort of cool. In a weird sort of way." I replied, prodding my rib-cage. "Now that's another thing I have to worry about?"</p><p>"Since you are no longer vulnerable in the same way a living person would be it should not be a concern." Rath answered as I crossed my arms under my head. "Still it is rather interesting to consider."</p><p>"Please don't think about it anymore, Rath." I groaned hearing everyone else laughing as I lay on the grass. Eventually we had to head back though after I finally straightened, brushing grass from my bandages, Rath climbed to his feet.</p><p>"Jade, might I have a quiet word with you?" He said only loud enough for me to hear and I just nodded, a little worried untl he gave me a slow smile. "Nothing unpleasant I can assure you."</p><p>"Alright so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, looking over at my friends as they escorted Presley to the waiting Hot-Ra. "If this is about me sleeping in your sarcophagus I can just sleep on the couch next time."</p><p>"Jade, I did not mind you resting in my sarcophagus. On the contrary I wished to ask if you would like a resting place of your own." Rath asked and I quickly nodded watching his lips curl into a smile that had me smiling as well.</p><p>"That would be wonderful but how? No offense but I wasn't buried 3,500 years ago so I doubt I could just happen across an sarcophagus that no one's using." I answered and he chuckled softly beckoning me to follow him back to the Hot-Ra. A little confused I followed climbing to the vehicle and as Nefer-Tina drove to Presley's house I looked over at Rath who just fixed me with a slight grin not offering any further explanation.</p><p>Slumping in my seat I stared ahead as we traveled back to Presley's house and once we dropped the prince off safely we waved goodbye. Once he climbed the steps, disappearing into the building Nefer-Tina headed back to the sphinx. Along the way I glanced at Rath who leaned over, whispering something to Ja-Kal who looked at me with a nod.</p><p>Slightly annoyed I decided to wait until we arrived back at the mummies' base instead of asking Rath and Ja-Kal what they were whispering about. At the speed Nefer-Tina drove the Hot-Ra we arrived back in a short time though once I climbed from the car Rath motioned to Armon and Nefer-Tina next and I frowned as they headed past me, giving me a nod as they did. When they walked away and started talking in hushed tones I snorted, feeling more left out.</p><p>Once they broke apart I looked towards Rath but he just waved at me as he left the garage and I groaned to myself, clenching my fists together.</p><p>"If you're going to ignore me two can play that game, Rath." I grumbled as I headed back to the couch and the TV hoping that something would make me forget how miserable I felt at suddenly being ignored by my friends.</p><p>Later that night Rath grinned to himself, rolling the scroll that he'd been sketching at before he set it down. "I wonder if Jade is still up? She seemed a little upset when we arrived home." He said and at his side Nefer-Tina shrugged.</p><p>"I would be if my friends were ignoring me. Rath, are you sure we can't tell her anything?" Nefer-Tina asked and Rath shook his head heading towards the TV where he had last seen Jade but as they moved closer he stopped the couch empty.</p><p>"Now where has she gone?" Rath asked looking up when Armon emerged with a multiple layer sandwich in one hand. "Armon, have you seen Jade?"</p><p>"She was in here the last time I saw her." Armon answered and Rath brightened until Armon paused. "But that was a while ago." He added, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.</p><p>"I should have known this would happen. Rath, I'm going to look for Jade." Nefer-Tina said though as soon as she moved towards the archway Ja-Kal appeared.</p><p>"Jade is sitting by herself just outside the sphinx. I do not know why but she looks....lost." Ja-Kal commented and Rath rubbed his eyes with his hand hurrying past their leader.</p><p>I was sitting on the cold ground just outside trying to ignore how cold the wind was though when a gust of wind brushed my bandages I wrapped my arms around my body, shivering.</p><p>"Once again he pretends to be my friend and I was dumb enough to believe he actually cared about me. I barely know the guy and still I trusted him." I whispered to myself not knowing I had company who had just emerged into the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>There you are, Jade. Why are you sitting out here in the dark? It is much too cold for you.</em>
</p><p>Rath stepped closer his footsteps light as he approached my spot though once he heard my voice he paused, listening closely as I sighed to myself. "Why is he ignoring me again?" I muttered shivering again as I stared into the darkness. "What did I do wrong this time?"</p><p>"Jade?" His voice made me jump and I shot to my feet whirling around only to find Rath standing behind me his eyes searching my face. Once he saw my eyes slowly narrowing he sighed. "I did not mean to startle you but you should be inside."</p><p>"Now you want to talk to me?" I asked, taking a step further away from the sphinx and Rath as I crossed my arms in an effort to warm myself.</p><p>"Jade, I was not ignoring you but I needed to speak to the other guardians first." Rath explained and I just tossed my head, my head turned away as he took a step closer to me.</p><p>"I know I'm not one of the prince's protectors but that doesn't mean it's alright to just pretend I don't exist." I snapped at him, walking towards the entrance until he placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head enough to stare at him. "What are you keeping from me?"</p><p>"Jade, I want to tell you why I'm being secretive but I cannot. Not right now so please understand that I will tell you everything when the time is right." Rath explained and I just shook his hand away moving back inside the sphinx and he rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering how he was going to fix this.</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the armrest of the couch I stared at the TV, sighing to myself. "Jade, is something wrong?" Armon asked sitting on the couch but I just shook my head turning my attention back to the weather report.</p><p>"Rath, maybe you should tell Jade." Ja-Kal said and Rath shook his head, a scroll unrolled on the stone table. Their leader watched as Rath sketched something onto the scroll looking at the sketch before he added a few more details.</p><p>"I cannot until this is finished, Ja-Kal." Rath answered glancing over to me as I rested my head on my knees. "Otherwise my plan is ruined."</p><p>"Rath, by then it might be too late. I mean look at Jade." Nefer-Tina told him and Rath looked up from his work to see me hunched over my gaze on the wall behind the TV now.</p><p>"I can see Jade perfectly fine from over her, Nefer-Tina but she will cheer up once my plan comes together. Now please let me finish this." Rath told them and with a shrug Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal walked over to join us beside the TV.</p><p>"Jade, are you feeling alright?" Nefer-Tina asked and I just shrugged, running a hand through my hair as I stared at the wall. "Rath upset you again huh?"</p><p>"You could say that. Wonder what I did wrong this time?" I muttered and Armon gave my shoulder a pat that almost sent me to the floor. "Thanks I think."</p><p>"Sorry, Jade. Don't know my own strength sometimes." Armon said and I just gave him a smile moving my attention back to the TV.</p><p>"That's okay. At least you guys are still talking to me." I commented hoping at Rath could hear me. He looked up and I turned my head narrowing my eyes at him for several seconds just long enough to make him see how depressed I was. Once I turned back to my friends and the TV, Rath frowned returning to his work after spending a few moments more staring at me.</p><p>
  <em>I know Jade is upset with me but she will be much more cheerful once she sees the surprise I have in store for her.</em>
</p><p>Bored of the TV I climbed from the couch, stretching my back. I glanced at Rath but he was too busy writing something on a scroll so I crossed my arms, tired of being ignored. Seeing me start to walk over to Rath my eyes narrowed Ja-Kal climbed from the couch quickly whispering something to Armon and Nefer-Tina who both grinned at him.</p><p>Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Nefer-Tina, Ja-Kal and Armon standing beside me. "Is something wrong?" I asked and Ja-Kal shook his head at me.</p><p>"I've been thinking that it would be a good idea for you to get to know the city while you are staying with us." Ja-Kal told me and I nodded, looking down at my bandages.</p><p>"Of course we'll help you." Nefer-Tina added and I brightened a little. "But you need to blend in so we'll take you shopping."</p><p>"Good idea. After that I can teach you Egypt-su." Armon finished as we headed towards the garage until Rath beckoned to Ja-Kal.</p><p>"I will help Rath here while you two will help Jade." Ja-Kal answered and I nodded, following Nefer-Tina and Armon outside. "Rath, what is it? Is it about the secret you wanted to keep from Jade?" He asked once they were out of the room.</p><p>"Yes, Ja-Kal. I have finished the plans but I still need to purchase a few things. While Jade, Armon and Nefer-Tina are away from the sphinx I will need your help. Hopefully we can get back and start this before they arrive back." Rath explained, waiting until they heard the Hot-Ra leave the sphinx.</p><p>"We can carry everything in the Skycophagus. Come on let's go and find what you need." Ja-Kal said as he and Rath left the sphyinx Rath holding on tightly to the scroll containing his plans.</p><p>I sat beside Nefer-Tina as she drove the Hot-Ra through the streets of San Fransisco, both mummies dressed in the same outfits I regularly saw them wearing in the series. "Soon you can blend in as good as us." Armon told me and I nodded, curious as to why Rath wanted Ja-Kal's help.</p><p>"Thank goodness. I do kind of stick out looking like this." I replied and they laughed as we headed further into the city.</p><p>A short time later I stared into a mirror, looking at the bandages covering my neck, arms and legs with a slight grimace. "I just hope this works." I muttered, picking up a shirt from the pile of clothes Nefer-Tina had picked out. "I can't go around looking like a mummy. Even if that is what I'm stuck as for the moment."</p><p>After trying on a few clothes I finally settled on a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. For my feet I picked out a pair of red and black sneakers. Looking at myself in the mirror brought a faint smile to my face as I picked up the clothing that didn't fit well. As I started to head into the front of the store I noticed something and I reached under the clothes, pulling up a long black coat. "Okay this is nice." I muttered setting the rest of the clothes down before I slipped it on. Turning this way and that I admired the black coat. "Okay you're coming with me." I said with a grin.</p><p>"Does shopping always take this long?" Armon asked Nefer-Tina and she just shrugged, both mummies looking up when I walked out of the changing room. "Wow you look good."</p><p>"Armon's right, Jade. That outfit really suits you." Nefer-Tina agreed and I smiled to myself as I set the pile of clothes I didn't need down. Once the clothes I was wearing were paid for we returned to the Hot-Ra parked outside.</p><p>We made a stop at Beefy Burger, grabbing something for Rath and Ja-Kal. "I know you're upset at him but Rath's not ignoring you." Nefer-Tina said as we drove back to the sphinx as I looked at the bag clucthed in my hands.</p><p>"Feels like it, Nefer-Tina. I mean I already apologized for damaging the Jetcycle and everything. Now he won't even speak to me." I whispered, looking at my hands. "I don't know what I've done wrong."</p><p>"Rath is your friend. He didn't want to tell you but....oops." Armon said and Nefer-Tina turned her head giving her friend a slow shake of her head.</p><p>"Guys, what's going on?" I asked and Nefer-Tina chewed her lip her attention quickly moving to the road instead and I gripped the bag tighter. "So now you two are giving me the silent treatment?"</p><p>Getting no response I chewed my lip wondering why everyone was suddenly being so cold to me. We had just pulled into the garage when I dropped the bag on the seat, climbing from the Hot-Ra and without looking back I rushed away. "Jade, wait!" Armon called out as Nefer-Tina turned off the engine.</p><p>I rushed through the rooms looking for Rath and Ja-Kal though when I entered the room where I had last seen them I saw that they had left and my shoulders slumped. Dragging my feet I sat on the stone steps that led to the sarcophagi, hanging my head as I struggled not to cry. As I sat there with my head in my hands I heard a meow and I looked at my feet finding Kahti who rubbed her head against my knees.</p><p>Sniffing I lifted her up and into my arms where she purred as I stroked her head, running my fingers along her soft fur as I tried to work out why my friends had abandoned me.</p><p>"They're being so mean to me, Kahti. At least you still like me." I told her as she nuzzled my chin my tears falling onto her fur.</p><p>When I heard footsteps I pretended not to hear still sitting with Kahti curled up in my lap. I did hear what sounded like hammering later but I ignored that too. When someone cleared their throat I lifted my head and Kahti jumped from my lap as Ja-Kal waved at me.</p><p>"So I'm not invisible now?" I asked and he tilted his head to one side looking somewhat confused as I climbed to my feet. "Never mind. Where is everyone?"</p><p>"They're waiting in the garage. Rath has something he wants to show you." Ja-Kal said and without anything else to occupy my time I followed him, silently hoping that it wasn't some scroll.</p><p>
  <em>If it is I swear I'll smack Rath over the head with it.</em>
</p><p>This time when we reached the garage I noticed that there was a tarp covering something and I blinked, staring at it with two raised eyebrows. "That wasn't here before." I commented and Ja-Kal chuckled leading me over to it though when I reached out to pull back the tarp he stopped me.</p><p>"Not until everyone gets here." Ja-Kal told me and I crossed my arms looking towards the tarp and whatever was hidden beneath it. Armon and Nefer-Tina were the next people to show up though when Rath didn't make an appearance I sighed, tapping my new sneakers against the stone floor. "Patience, Jade. He will be here soon."</p><p>"Where is he anyway?" I asked hearing someone else clear their throat and we all turned to see Rath walking through the archway leading into the garage. "Oh there you finally are. Nice of you to keep us all waiting."</p><p>"Jade, behave yourself." Ja-Kal sighed and I just rolled my eyes as Rath crossed the room to where the tarp lay. Still annoyed at Rath I pretended not to be interested in what the tarp hid.</p><p>"We have not been ignoring you, Jade. I was working on something and I had to make sure that you would not find out about it until the time was right." Rath explained, gripping the tarp in one hand though when he tried to pull it off it got stuck and he groaned. "Armon, could you help me?" He asked and Armon hurried over grabbing one end of the tarp.</p><p>Rath quickly released the tarp stepping out of range as Armon yanked the tarp off, revealing what was hidden underneath. As soon as I saw what he had been working on I blinked my eyes widening when I saw a sarcophagus sitting in the room, looking brand new.</p><p>"Is..this a sarcophagus? Where did it come from?" I asked, moving towards it and after a slight hesitation I ran my fingers over it. "Who did it belong to?"</p><p>"Actually I designed it for you, Jade." Rath revealed as he moved to stand beside me, watching with a tiny smile as I stared at the motif of a jackal on it. "While you were sleeping in my sarcophagus," He started and when I coughed he chuckled, "The idea just came to me. What do you think?"</p><p>"It's beautiful." I finally told him finding my voice and his smile obviously pleased with my reaction. "Is this why everyone's been ignoring me?"</p><p>"I am afraid that I may have gone somewhat overboard with my secrecy. I never intended you to think that I was not your friend anymore." He explained as I knelt to get a closer look at the motif. "I was not sure what god you worship so I chose one for you. I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"It's wonderful, Rath. Thank you and I'm...sorry I was being a pain to you earlier." I apologized and he just waved his hand, setting a hand on my shoulder when I straightened. "I should have known my friends wouldn't turn against me like that."</p><p>"Of course not, Jade. You're one of us." Armon answered, standing next to us and after Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal joined us I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah I guess I really am now." I agreed looking down at the sarcophagus with a slight frown. "So who's going to help me carry this into the other room?"</p><p>We managed to pull it along pretty easily with the trailer that the mummies used to pull the Nileator behind the Hot-Ra. Once we settled on a spot near their own sarcophagus I relaxed watching on as Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal sparred while Armon watched. Rath stood at his stone table, humming to himself as he studied a scroll.</p><p>As quietly as I could I made my way towards him though Rath knew that I was there because as soon as I stepped behind me he turned around, making me yelp when he tapped me on the shoulder. "I thought I could sneak up on you." I explained and he gave me a tiny smile, looking on as I peered at the scroll resting on the table.</p><p>"Not someone as well trained as me, Jade." He laughed his eyes traveling to the outfit I was wearing which I had forgotten to remove. "I did not get a chance to mention this but that outfit suits you perfectly. You will blend in with no trouble at all when we next leave the sphinx."</p><p>"You really think so, Rath? Thanks for the compliment." I said spinning around only to bump the table with my hip and the scroll rolled off. "Oops sorry." I muttered, kneeling to pick up the scroll only to feel a hand grasp it at the same and I lifted my head once I realized who the other hand belonged to.</p><p>"It was my fault when I knocked the table." I replied, trying to look anywhere but at Rath's face when we climbed to our feet. As I handed back the scroll though it didn't help when our fingers touched and I found myself looking directly at his face. We just stared at each other until someone cleared their throat and I quickly gave the scroll back to Rath, who turned his attention back to the table. "I'll let you get back to your studies." I stammered, heading over to the stone couch.</p><p>"That was embarrassing." I muttered, sitting beside Armon. "What was I doing?"</p><p>"You were staring at Rath." Armon told me and I groaned, hiding my face in my hands as Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina walked over to join us. "What did I say?"</p><p>"Jade, if I didn't know better I would think you are attracted to Rath." Ja-Kal commented and I crossed my arms over my head wondering if mummies could blush.</p><p>"Jade, you can tell us. We can keep a secret." Nefer-Tina added and I finally uncovered my head to see the three mummies looking at me. "Besides we could see the way he was looking at you in your disguise."</p><p>"M...maybe I do like him. At least a little." I admitted glancing over to see Rath staring at his scrolls though he did glance up in time to see me looking in his direction and he quickly looked back at the table. "Great now he probably thinks I'm weird."</p><p>"You are a human who got turned into a mummy. You can't get any weirder than that, Jade." Nefer-Tina pointed out to me and I let out a giggle, nodding as she and Ja-Kal sat on the couch with us.</p><p>"I guess you're right. So you guys were keeping quiet about the sarcophagus right? Wish I'd known that instead of moping around." I replied as Armon used the remote to click through some of the TV's channels.</p><p>"We wanted to tell you but Rath wouldn't let us. Once he saw how upset you were however he tried to finish it quicker. At least now you know why." Ja-Kal told me and I nodded as I looked over at Rath who was currently reaching for a scroll on the ledge over him. This time I couldn't help breaking into a smile as I stared at him not caring if anyone noticed.</p><p>Which of course they did though thankfully they kept it to themselves.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving my clothes in my sarcophagus now dressed in just my bandages and the cloth that hung down over my waist I walked across the room, facing Armon who grinned at me. Remembering that he had promised to teach me Egypt-su Armon called to over. Though my first lessons didn't go as well as I hoped.</p><p>"Almost, Jade but you need to react quicker." Ja-Kal commented as I lay on the stone floor, rubbing my head as Armon stood there.</p><p>"Ow. That really hurt. Alright this time I'm going to be faster." I said and Armon laughed, waiting as I struggled to my feet. As I rushed towards him he blocked my kick grabbing my leg and I yelped finding myself hanging upside down. "Time out."</p><p>"Still not quick enough, Jade." Armon said as I tried to smack his leg with my fists which did nothing except make him laugh. "Stop that! That tickles." He laughed, dropping me and I groaned as I found myself flat on my back. "Oops."</p><p>"Maybe you should take a break, Jade." Nefer-Tina suggested as I lay there groaning.</p><p>"I'm fine just give me a minute." I groaned as I climbed to my feet holding my head in my hands. "Or maybe not." I added when I almost tripped over my own feet.</p><p>"Yes you should take a break. Who wants to fight me next?" Armon agreed as I stumbled towards the steps taking a seat while I waited for my back to stop aching. As Nefer-Tina stepped up Ja-Kal gave me a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"You are getting better, Jade." Ja-Kal told me and I brightened, Rath moving away from his work to stand at my side.</p><p>"The pyramids were not built in a day, Jade. You will have plenty of time to practice so why are you in such a rush?" Rath asked as I stretched, wincing from the ache in the base of my spine. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"Just my pride's hurt. That and my backside. I think I might have broken it." I complained and he fixed me with a raised eyebrow staring at my back for a few seconds. "I was joking, Rath. You can stop staring at my backside now."</p><p>"I was staring? My apologizes, Jade but I was worried you had really hurt yourself." Rath replied, taking a seat beside me to watch our friends sparring. "But you are improving."</p><p>"Thanks, Rath. I know I shouldn't be so eager to get my butt handed to me but I just want to learn to defend myself." I admitted and he just nodded, lightly patting me on the back.</p><p>"I could teach you as well, Jade." Rath suggested and I immediately nodded liking the way he blinked at me before he broke into a smile. "Thank you."</p><p>"Too bad I can't transform like you guys. Then I wouldn't have any problems." I muttered as I rested my head on my knees.</p><p>"That would be impossible, Jade. You know that only the four of us have amulets." Ja-Kal answered and Rath nodded, moving his attention back to me.</p><p>"Yeah I know, Ja-Kal but wouldn't I look amazing in that armor?" I commented and Rath nodded getting a smile from me as well as a slight frown and a slow head shake from Ja-Kal. "Well I would." I grumbled once I saw the look on Ja-Kal's face.</p><p>"You would make a fine guardian but it is not our decision to make, Jade." Rath said when I lifted my head. "Now would you like to learn something less painful?"</p><p>As soon as I agreed to learn from Rath next he brought me over to the stone table, pulling down several scrolls. "Now since you don't know any hieroglyphics this will be difficult." Rath said, selecting one of the scrolls before he unrolled it.</p><p>"Maybe not but you could teach me." I suggested and he fixed me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure someone as talented as you could, Rath." I insisted and he rubbed his chin thinking.</p><p>"Very well but you will need to listen carefully. I should begin how we came to be Presley's guardians." Rath began as I leaned over his shoulder to peer at the scroll spread out on the table. "It started several months ago..."</p><p>As Rath spoke I listened carefully already knowing how and why they woke up though I kept quiet, liking the way Rath told the story. Once he stopped talking he stared at me for a few seconds breaking into a smile when he noticed I hadn't stopped listening at any point, not breaking eye contact. "Well. It is nice that someone enjoys my lessons." He commented and I gave him a smile when he placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Rath, we know what happened. We were there remember?" Nefer-Tina commented and I giggled when Rath snorted at her, looking back at me when I giggled.</p><p>"Of course I remember, Nefer-Tina but Jade wasn't there. I just thought it would be nice for Jade to learn that as well." Rath shot back, feeling a pat on his shoulder from me this time.</p><p>"It was a great history lesson, Rath. Thanks for telling me." I told Rath as Nefer-Tina rolled her eyes and Armon snorted covering his mouth with his hand. "So what are you going to teach me next?" I asked trying to focus his attention back on me when I saw him glaring at Nefer-Tina and Armon. Even Ja-Kal was smiling at us and I sighed, gently picking up a scroll between my hands.</p><p>"Yes well how about our gods? Oh that might take a while. On second thought I have a better idea." Rath suggested, going over the gods that appeared on their sarcophagi. Even that I already knew but I kept it to myself listening instead to someone with greater knowledge than mine.</p><p>Later Rath and I took a break sitting on the steps leading to their sarcophagi. "You are a very good listener, Jade. I am glad that you wanted me to be your teacher." Rath told me and I nodded, looking at the amulet he wore around his neck. "Ahh you are interested in this aren't you?" He asked and I gave him another nod as he held it out.</p><p>"Yeah is that what makes your armor appear?" I asked him and he nodded, giving me a closer look at the green stone on it. "Cool. I remember you transformed to fight Scarab."</p><p>"Yes it is...cool. But I cannot transform all the time." He answered as I touched the amulet tracing the snake with my fingers. "When my power runs out I will change back and then I need to recharge."</p><p>"In your sarcophagus right?" I asked getting a nod. "I suppose even mummies need to rest once in a while."</p><p>"Even humans transformed by a spell." He added and I giggled, swatting him on the shoulder. "I am still working on changing you back but it may take longer than I originally thought."</p><p>"Take your time. If being a mummy means I get to spend time with you I'm perfectly happy with that." I replied and he blinked at me, two green eyes widening when I coughed. "Oh I mean I enjoying spending time with everyone here. Not just you of course, Rath."</p><p>"Oh o...of course that's what you meant." Rath agreed when I turned my head slightly, unable to meet his gaze after I'd admitted that I enjoyed spending time alone with him.</p><p>"How did the repairs on the Jetcycle go?" I asked, hoping he hadn't noticed my slip-up. "I hope it wasn't too badly damaged."</p><p>"Actually the repairs are finished. Thankfully it wasn't too badly damaged." Rath told me and I grinned already thinking about taking another ride on it. As if he could read my thoughts Rath shook his head. "Oh no. No more joyriding."</p><p>"Rath, you enjoyed racing around the streets as much as I did. Just for a little while. I'm sure that Scarab won't attack us again." I asked him and he shook his head, crossing his arms and I chewed my lip staring at him.</p><p>"Oh no I won't fall for those eyes again." Rath insisted, shaking his head less than ten minutes later when he sat on the Jetcycle my arms wrapped around his waist. "I cannot believe I fell for those eyes again." He complained, now wearing his disguise.</p><p>"Don't feel so bad, Rath. No one can resist my puppy-dog eyes." I teased, dressed in my own disguise and he just snorted as the platform raised the Jetcycle into the air. We shot out of the entrance and I laughed as Rath sped along the road unable to mask his grin as we raced away from the sphinx.</p><p>While Rath drove a lot safer and slower than Nefer-Tina I still enjoyed the ride and when we stopped to take a break on the grass near the museum I lay back. "Jade, are you tired?" He asked, alarmed until I raised my head shaking my head at him.</p><p>"Just relaxing. Thanks for going for a ride with me, Rath." I answered and he smiled, sitting at my right side as I stared at the sky.</p><p>"Well I could not say no to that face you pulled on me." Rath agreed and I giggled, patting the grass beside me. "But I am already sitting."</p><p>"You should try lying on the grass. It's comfortable." I suggested and he just shook his head at me peering up at the sky instead.</p><p>"Not unless you like getting grass between your bandages." Rath replied and I giggled, looking up at the moon. After a nearly a full minute the grass shifted under him as Rath lay back and I smiled to myself. "Though it is nice to take a break from fighting Scarab. Thank you for convincing me to come out here, Jade."</p><p>"You're welcome, Rath." I said, shifting slightly closer and he froze when my hand brushed his. "Sorry didn't realize how close I was." I apologized when he didn't move. I started to pull my hand away when Rath reached over and after a slight hesitation his fingers brushed mine. Which I knew wasn't an accident like mine as we lay side by side on the cool grass.</p><p>Time passed and when I yawned Rath cleared his throat, sitting when I rubbed at my eyes. "Yes we really should go back." Rath suggested as I sat stretching my arms and back. "This was a nice idea, Jade. Thank you for suggesting coming out here." Rath added as he climbed to his feet reaching out with his left hand and I reached up, gripping it in mine. But as I started to climb to my feet one of my feet slipped on the grass and I yelped falling forward and with a crash I knocked Rath over.</p><p>"Sorry! I really didn't mean that, Rath but my foot just slipped out from under me." I stammered as I raised myself up by my elbows, cringing when Rath rubbed the back of his head with an open palm.</p><p>"That is alright, Jade. I know you would never try and injure me on purpose." Rath sighed, not realizing how close we were until he lifted his head and we bumped foreheads. "I am so sorry, Jade." He apologized as we rubbed our foreheads.</p><p>"N...no it was my fault, Rath. I should probably stop sitting on your chest." I stammered as I climbed to my feet reaching out for Rath's hand once I was steady on my feet. "At least this time I didn't fall on you."</p><p>"It was not that terrible, Jade." Rath muttered his fingers brushing mine before he gently released my hand walking back to the Jetcycle as I stared down at my hand not expecting his fingers to be warm. Once he noticed I hadn't followed Rath paused, waving towards the Jetcycle and I snapped out of my daze hurrying to catch up.</p><p>Rath drove us back the only sound coming from the engine and with my arms wrapped tightly around the mummy's waist we sped through the streets only slowing when the sphinx came into our view. I barely registered that we had arrived back inside the room that served as a garage though when Rath cleared his throat I blinked as he turned his head slightly, giving me a tiny smile.</p><p>"We have arrived back, Jade. You may release me otherwise I will not be able to leave the Jetcycle." Rath teased and I coughed, removing my arms from around his waist so that Rath could climb from the Jetcycle. "That is better thank you. Now we should probably get some rest in our own sarcophagi this time." He added as he helped me from the vehicle, his hand holding onto mine for long enough to make me feel lightheaded.</p><p>I followed behind him, depositing my disguise on the stone table along the way. Folding it neatly I turned to see Rath doing the same and now back to our bandages and cloth we moved towards our sarcophagi. I pulled back the lid of my own as Rath climbed the steps, opening the lid of his sarcophagus and I gave him a wave as he stepped inside poking his head out.</p><p>"Goodnight, Jade. Sleep well." He called out and I smiled at him, blowing him a kiss just to see his reaction. He blinked at me though after a pause he gave me a slow smile, disappearing inside and as the lid creaked closed I smiled to myself.</p><p>"Goodnight, Rath. Sleep well." I called back slipping into the darkness of my own sarcophagus not knowing that as I closed the lid behind me he heard me, closing his eyes with that same smile on his lips.</p><p>The very next day I slid open my sarcophagus, climbing out and after I carefully slid the lid closed I stretched. "Now that was a nice rest." I said, spotting Presley and Ja-Kal who waved at me. Feeling pretty good I hurried over watching as Presley leaned back, throwing something that looked somewhat like a boomerang into the air.</p><p>I followed the path of the boomerang for a few moments as it headed for the stone wall until I heard a familiar voice. "Jade, there you are. I wanted to ask if you would like to....look out!" Rath shouted and I spun around in time to see the boomerang making a return trip having bounced off the wall. As it spun towards me I froze forgetting that I should run until Rath rushed forward, diving at me and we rolled along the floor as the boomerang rebounded off the floor directly where I had just been standing.</p><p>"Sorry, guys! I didn't think it would come after you!" Presley called out as Ja-Kal caught the weapon, handing it back to Presley.</p><p>"Whoa that was really close. Don't know why I froze up like that." I muttered only realizing that Rath had me pinned to the floor when I tried to sit.</p><p>"Jade, are you alright? The Boomer-Ra nearly hit you." Rath asked, looking down at my face. "Thank goodness. You are unhurt." He sighed, relieved until I slowly blinked at him.</p><p>Once he finally noticed he had me pinned Rath froze unable to look away when we locked eyes and we would have stayed that way if Presley hadn't rolled his eyes at us. "Guys? Hello?" He called out and I shook my head, Rath quickly climbing to his feet before he offered me his hand. Now back on our feet we shifted away from each other as Presley made a gagging noise in the background.</p><p>"It is good you are unharmed now I must get back to my studies." Rath said to me moving back to the stone table and I sighed to myself, having liked being that close to Rath however brief.</p><p>"Keep practicing, Presley. But you are getting very good at using the Boomer-Ra." Ja-Kal told Presley as he slipped the weapon into his backpack. "Now Armon will test your Egypt-Su skills." He said as he and Presley walked out of the room.</p><p>"That was embarrassing." Rath sighed, looking at the scrolls resting on the ledge above the table. "Now let's see where did I put it?" He muttered to himself forgetting that we were alone so once I was sure he wasn't even looking in my direction I slowly made my way towards him. He didn't even glance up when I was standing right behind him though as I reached up a small smile crept onto his lips and I yelped as he spun around.</p><p>Seconds later I had my back pressed against the stone table, my eyes wide as Rath stared down at me with his arms crossed. "Jade, you cannot sneak up on me." Rath teased giving me a faint smile as I blinked at him. "Though that was a good attempt."</p><p>"I was just having some fun. You are very difficult to sneak up on, Rath." I admitted and he smiled at me, reaching down and I grinned when he wrapped his left arm around my waist. "What exactly are you doing?"</p><p>"I am not completely sure but it feels right for some reason, Jade." He replied as I draped a hand around his neck. Though as we started to lean in someone coughed and Rath released his hold on me, gently untangling my arm from around his neck.</p><p>"Sorry! I'll leave you two alone." Nefer-Tina said as I moved away from the table, both arms crossed against my chest as Rath grabbed the scroll he had been looking for.</p><p>"That is alright. I have work to do anyway." Rath answered and once I saw his attention move back to the scroll I rolled my eyes moving quickly from the room. Seeing my eyes staring at my feet as I walked away Nefer-Tina sighed, following me. Hearing her footsteps I slowed enough so she could catch up and once we were walking side by side she gave me a tiny smile and I frowned at her, my eyes moving to the floor again.</p><p>"I didn't mean to interrupt you two, Jade." She apologized and I just shrugged slowing to a stop when I reached the room with the large stone table.</p><p>"If you really want to know I was trying to sneak up on Rath." I explained as I stood in the doorway, looking at my hands for several seconds. "The next thing I knew he had an arm around my waist and I had one around his neck. I...think we almost kissed but..." I trailed off rubbing one of my arms.</p><p>"So I noticed. Jade, Rath obviously likes you but he's not the best at showing his feelings. Don't let it get you down." Nefer-Tina answered and I nodded, trying to forget about how quickly he returned to his studies after.</p><p>"I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I really do like him. You saw how quickly he went back to his scrolls after we nearly kissed." I commented, wrapping my arms around myself. "Why can't he admit there's something between us?"</p><p>"It will take time for Rath to understand his feelings. Besides he's been in love before though it turned out to be a spell and not real love." Nefer-Tina explained and I raised my eyebrows at her, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Her name is Chontra." Rath answered and I spun around to find him standing in the doorway. "I could not help overhearing your conversation." He explained as he looked at me.</p><p>"I'll leave you two alone. I'd better get back to helping with the Hot-Ra." Nefer-Tina said, excusing herself with a wave. As soon as Rath and I were alone he beckoned me to sit at the table so I did, watching as he stood at the front of the table.</p><p>"She was my greatest student and the one woman who I had feelings for. When I was called away to the palace to become Prince Rapses' teacher she grew angry, thinking I was abandoning her for the prince." Rath explained, eventually sitting beside me.</p><p>"But you weren't were you?" I asked Rath and he nodded. "It was a spell that made you think you were in love with Chontra." When he blinked at me I just shook my head. "Nefer-Tina told me that."</p><p>"Yes I did believe once that my feelings were real. When she came here from the Western Gate I found out that my feelings weren't real and that she had cast a love spell on me." Rath finished looking at the wall for a moment. "It is hard to know that the woman I thought I loved was just using me."</p><p>"Rath, I can't even use magic and even if I could I wouldn't do that to you. It's not right using magic to make someone fall in love with you. You fall for someone because of them and not some spell." I insisted and he turned his attention back to me a faint smile on his lips. "Well it's the truth." I stammered unable to look him in the eyes when he reached across covering my hand with his own.</p><p>"Wise words. Yes it is wrong to use magic to control someone's feelings. I wish to make it up to you somehow." Rath said, giving my hand a squeeze and I finally looked back at him cracking a smile.</p><p>"Maybe we can go for another ride on the Jetcycle. Hopefully this time Scarab or those Shabti don't ruin our fun." I suggested and he nodded at me, releasing my hand.</p><p>"I hope so as well, Jade. It ruined what was a nice ride." Rath agreed after we climbed to our feet. "Now would you like me to continue our lessons?"</p><p>"Of course. Lead the way, Rath." I replied and he grinned at me, walking alongside me as we headed back to the room with the sarcophagi.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the park and dressed in their disguises Nefer-Tina and Armon watched as Presley practiced throwing the Boomer-Ra under Ja-Kal's guidance. A few feet away I sat at Rath's side as he went over our last lesson.</p><p>"Rath seems to spending a lot of time with Jade." Nefer-Tina commented and Armon nodded, watching with a smile as I laughed at something Rath had said.</p><p>"Yeah she seems to really like him." Armon agreed as Rath asked me a series of questions about the amulets each of the mummies wore.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious, Armon?" She asked and when he shook his head she smiled. "He's fallen in love with her."</p><p>"Okay so from what you've taught me Ja-Kal's amulet is a falcon, Nefer-Tina's amulet is a panther or a cat anyway, Armon's is a ram and yours is a snake." I replied and he nodded, looking at me with a smile.</p><p>"Very good, Jade. Now how about Presley's amulet? What can you tell me about it?" Rath asked next and I grinned at him, actually enjoying his quiz.</p><p>"It has the eye of Ra on it and he can use it to call for help from his four guardians. You created the amulet for him too." I answered after a pause, crossing my arms with a smug smile on my lips. "Anything else, Rath?"</p><p>"Hmm you have been paying attention to my lessons. Unlike someone I will not mention." Rath commented as we sat together on the grass. "You would have made a fine student."</p><p>"Really? Thanks, Rath. Wish I'd met you sooner." I told him, wondering if I could blush when he reached for my hand. "So....um....what else did you want to ask me?" I found myself stammering and he chuckled.</p><p>"You could ask me something, Jade." Rath suggested and I tried to think of something, anything to ask but I found myself getting distracted when he wrapped his fingers around mine. When I cleared my throat he raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Jade?"</p><p>"You know that is really distracting, Rath." I muttered nodding towards his hand and he laughed making me even more lost when he covered both of my hands with his. "Th...that doesn't help." I complained and he kept smiling liking the way I turned my head away, seeing the grey skin along my cheeks darkening.</p><p>"That was the idea, Jade. I was wondering if you would like to..." He started until something flew towards us and Rath pushed me down, shielding me. "Jade, that almost hit you!" He said, looking around for the source until he saw the tree behind us topple over.</p><p>"Rath, what was that?!" I cried out as he helped me to my feet, blocking me when I started to walk towards my friends. "Scarab!" I heard him say and as I looked on he gently pushed me further behind him.</p><p>"Stay here with the prince. We can handle this." Rath said as Ja-Kal led Presley over to our hiding place.</p><p>"But I could help....somehow." I answered and Rath just shook his head, rushing over with Ja-Kal to help Armon and Nefer-Tina against Scarab and his shabtis.</p><p>"Better get used to this, Jade. They never let me fight." Presley told me and I sighed, standing near the broken tree.</p><p>"Yeah I want to help but how?" I replied looking around until I saw a rock and with a grin I knelt, picking it up. "Hmm this gives me an idea." I muttered as I aimed at one of the shabtis as they advanced on Rath and Ja-Kal.</p><p>Once I saw Scarab advancing on my friends I changed my target before I quickly pulled back my hand, aiming before I threw the stone. I realized straight away that I was too far away to actually hit Scarab when the stone hit one of the shabtis, which turned its attention to me.</p><p>"You really shouldn't have done that, Jade." Presley said as the shabti started to run towards us and I cringed, staying in front of Presley as I quickly thought back to my Egypt-Tsu lessons with Armon. As the shabti reached us I kicked out with my heel with all of my strength, striking the shabti in the chest.</p><p>It didn't break and I swallowed, backing away as it aimed its specter at me. "Presley, run!" I yelled blocking his path as the Shabti advanced on us. I tried to kick it a second time but it fired at me, hitting me in the chest and I cried out as the blast threw me into a nearby tree.</p><p>I slammed into the tree back first sliding to the grass with a groan as Presley caught up to the mummies. The Shabti just walked past me, intent on capturing Presley as I groaned trying to stand finding that my legs wouldn't support me and I slid back to the ground.</p><p>I heard the battle from my spot on the grass unable to stand to see how my friends were faring until I saw something fly into the air and I briefly saw a purple flash before someone grasped my hand. "Whoa..that wasn't fun." I groaned as someone helped me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to steady me.</p><p>"Yes so I can see. Jade, that looked very painful." Rath told me, holding me upright as I shook my head.</p><p>"Yeah that was, Rath. How did the battle with Scarab go? I couldn't stand up so I kind of missed it." I asked and he gave me a tiny smile, sheathing his sword. "Nice armor by the way."</p><p>"Thank you. Scarab will not try to ambush again. At least not for a while anyway." Rath answered as we walked back to join our friends. "Whatever made you try something so reckless?"</p><p>"Oh the rock? I couldn't just stand by and watch Scarab hurt my friends." I explained and he paused looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah it was a dumb idea."</p><p>"A reckless move, Jade but not an unwelcome one. Though it will take some more Egypt-Tsu lessons with Armon before you are ready to take on shabtis." Rath told me and I nodded as he rested a hand on my shoulder. "Still I appreciate your willingness to help."</p><p>"Thanks, Rath. Nice to be appreciated. You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked Rath and he shook his head with a smile, his armor disappearing. "Oh yeah. We've been outside for hours."</p><p>"Yes so now would be a good time to return home." Ja-Kal agreed as we headed back to the Hot-Ra. Once Rath noticed that I'd fallen behind he slowed waiting for me to catch up.</p><p>"Jade, is something the matter?" Rath asked and I quickly shook my head noting the way he studied my face. "If you are sure but you can talk to me about anything you know."</p><p>"Yeah I'm alright just wish I could do more to help out. Couldn't even take on one shabti without getting smacked around." I answered and he sighed, guiding me towards the Hot-Ra. "I mean I know I'm not a guardian but I wish..."</p><p>"You were one?" Rath asked and I nodded, silently grateful when he wrapped his fingers around mine as we walked behind our friends. "You would make a wonderful protector but it is not possible. Even with training."</p><p>"I know I shouldn't let it bother me but it would be so cool to have armor like yours." I pointed out and he smiled, giving my hand a squeeze which sent goosebumps along my arm.</p><p>"If you had been born in our time I am positive you would have had an amulet like ours." Rath agreed and I blinked leaning against him when he stopped walking.</p><p>"Thank you for saying that, Rath. At least I can study with you as my teacher." I answered and he smiled, blinking at me when I stood on my toes and his cheeks actually darkened when I kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's head back." I added, giggling when he stared blankly ahead a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>"You are right. Let us head back to the sphinx." Rath stammered as I pulled him in the direction of the Hot-Ra. Due to the fact that six people were present Rath drove the Jetcycle and as the Hot-Ra took off we followed on the Jetcycle. We made a stop at Presley's house and after we dropped off the prince we headed back to the sphinx.</p><p>With my arms wrapped tightly around Rath's waist I leaned forward resting my head on his back noting that he didn't seem to mind. "I never thought that the Hot-Ra would need an extra seat." Rath commented and I laughed, giving him a tiny grin as he sped up.</p><p>"Never thought I'd be transformed into a mummy but here we are." I added and he laughed, expertly dodging traffic until we arrived back at the sphinx. "Still the last few days have been fun. Well except for Scarab. That man just doesn't get it. We're not giving up the Prince Rapses' spirit or Presley for anything."</p><p>"Yes he does not seem to understand that we are a formidable team. You are right. It would be wonderful to have you on our team." Rath said as he drove into the sphinx and I sighed, enjoying our closeness.</p><p>"Aren't I already a part of the team, Rath?" I replied as he slowed, parking the Jetcycle in the garage before he helped me from the vehicle.</p><p>"Most definitely, Jade." He told me and I grinned, both of us leaning in until we remembered that we were not alone.</p><p>"I believe we have company." Rath muttered and I just shrugged leading him away from our friends who were grinning at us.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Rath. I actually wanted to ask you something while I have the chance." I said to him as we headed back towards our sarcophagi and he tilted his head slightly to one side, curious. "Would you teach me how to use a weapon?"</p><p>"That would not be a problem but may I ask why?" Rath said once we reached the table he kept his scrolls on. "Is this about Scarab?"</p><p>"Mostly but it's about you and everyone really." I answered and Rath blinked at me as I rubbed my arm. "I know that sounds weird but I was watching everyone fighting Scarab and the shabtis and I wanted to be out there fighting alongside you. Everyone else too."</p><p>"Jade, you should have told me you felt so strongly. I can train you but I do not want you to put yourself in danger." Rath agreed and I sighed as he draped an arm around my waist. "I have become rather fond of you these last few days and if anything were to happen to you...." He trailed off when I draped my arms around his neck.</p><p>"I promise if you train me I won't rush out there until you're sure I can handle myself." I told Rath and after a few seconds of thinking he finally nodded. "Awesome! Thank you, Rath!" I laughed, giving him a hug.</p><p>"Y...you are most welcome." He stammered and I giggled loving the fact that his cheeks were darker. "Now we should really get some rest."</p><p>"Yes I guess we should. I know I didn't fight Scarab but I'm beat." I admitted and he nodded, walking me to my sarcophagus though before I climbed into it he leaned forward giving me a quick hug. My cheeks burning I climbed into my sarcophagus as he walked away still smiling to himself at how bold he had been.</p><p>Waking the next day Nefer-Tina yawned, climbing from her sarcophagus walking over when she saw Rath standing at the stone table. "Good morning, Rath. What are you working on?" She asked and he just sighed, looking at the bandage in front of him before he screwed up his face.</p><p>"I am trying to figure where to take Jade but I am having some trouble." Rath answered, Nefer-Tina peering over his shoulder as he looked at the list he'd made. When she realized what he was talking about she started to laugh and he frowned, turning his head as she giggled. "Yes what is so amusing?"</p><p>"You're talking about taking Jade on a date aren't you, Rath?" She asked and he sighed again, giving her a tiny nod. "Good for you. I was wondering how long it was going to take. I win."</p><p>"You told us two days, Nefer-Tina." Armon told her and Rath groaned, running a hand over his face as Armon walked in holding a plate and what could only be described as a sandwich mountain perched on it.</p><p>"Actually I suggested it would be before noon today so I win, Armon." Ja-Kal added as he walked in with Presley and the Boomer-Ra between his fingers.</p><p>"If everyone has quite finished making fun of me I would like some assistance. What does one do on a date?" Rath finally asked and everyone just stared at him until he sighed. "Yes you heard me."</p><p>"When you're asking for advice that is strange, Rath" Ja-Kal commented and Rath snorted, crossing his arms against his chest when their leader gave his shoulder a pat.</p><p>"What do you have so far?" Nefer-Tina asked as she peered at the bandage that Rath had been writing on. "Beach, park, coffee shop? Rath, do you even drink coffee?"</p><p>"No but Jade might. I am not completely sure if this is something she enjoys." Rath answered and Nefer-Tina sighed, getting a slow frown from Rath. "I will admit I do not know as much about Jade as I wish."</p><p>"Jade always seems happy when she spends time with you. Why don't you go for a ride on the Jetcycle and see where you end up?" Ja-Kal suggested and Rath raised both of his eyebrows at that suggestion looking back to his writing for a few seconds.</p><p>"Yes I have noticed that Jade does seem to like riding around on the Jetcycle. Plus the park is quiet and peaceful or at least it was until Scarab showed his face." Rath finally agreed, rolling up the bandage before he slipped it between the bandages on his chest. "So we will ride around and go from there. Thank you everyone for the advice."</p><p>"No problem, Rath. We can see how much you like Jade." Armon answered and Rath raised an eyebrow looking surprised until he finally chuckled.</p><p>"I suppose we have been spending many hours together." Rath replied as he looked over at Jade's sarcophagus with a faint smile on his lips. "She seems to really take my lessons to heart. Unlike a certain prince I will not mention."</p><p>"Not just your lessons, Rath but you as well." Nefer-Tina said, nudging him with her elbow. "Jade doesn't seem to worry about being sent home."</p><p>" I have not even thought about sending her back since I became her teacher." Rath said looking up when my sarcophagus creaked open and Rath felt a smile on his lips as I climbed out, stretching my arms above my back.</p><p>"Good morning, Jade. How did you sleep?" Rath asked and I grinned as I walked over to join my friends, very tempted to wrap my arms around his waist though when I noticed everyone watching us I decided against it knowing just how embarrassed he would be.</p><p>"Like the dead, Rath." I replied, getting a blank stare from Rath. "Sorry figure of speech. So what are you working on now?"</p><p>"My plan for our date, Jade." He replied, waiting patiently for my reaction. I nodded until it dawned on me what he had just told me and I blinked, staring at him with darkened cheeks until he cracked a grin. "Unless you are uncomfortable with that plan?"</p><p>"N...no I'm fine with that idea. Just a little surprised, Rath. So where exactly are you planning on taking me?" I asked and he just shrugged leaving me very lost.</p><p>"It is a secret, Jade but you can trust that I have the details already worked out. Now about what you asked me last night..." He started and I quickly nodded getting a smile in return. "So you are sure you want to learn to fight with weapons?"</p><p>"Of course. I want to learn as much as I can so the next time Scarab shows his ugly face I can help." I replied and he nodded, leading me over to the spot where I trained with Armon in Egypt-Tsu.</p><p>"Just be warned that I will not go easy on you just because you are my friend." Rath warned, picking up his sword only to pause, frowning. "This is a problem."</p><p>"What's wrong, Rath?" I asked him the words barely out of my mouth when I figured out the answer. "Oh yeah. You only have one sword. Do you think you could make one for me? Just something basic would be fine."</p><p>"Actually I can do better than that, Jade. I was working on a new weapon design until you dropped in." He explained and I blinked as he reached up, grabbing one of the scrolls and as I watched on he unrolled it. "Here we are. Would this work for you?" He asked me and I leaned over staring at the sketches on the papyrus.</p><p>"Wow they would be amazing. Exactly what I was thinking of." I responded and he nodded, rolling up the scroll. "But are you sure it won't be a problem? I don't want you to go to too much trouble for me. I mean the prince, sorry Presley, comes first."</p><p>"Presley has his Boomer-Ra and I doubt very much it would be appropriate to give a child daggers to practice with." Ja-Kal answered for Rath and Rath nodded, in agreement.</p><p>"Awesome! Do you need me to help? I've never made a weapon before though." I asked and with a smile Rath slowly shook his head. "Well if you're sure."</p><p>"How about practicing with Armon and Nefer-Tina? You could use the practice." Rath answered chuckling softly when I snorted at him. "You know it is true. Remember the Shabti?"</p><p>"Alright so I did get my rear handed to me. Okay let's go train." I said as Armon walked over to the other side of the floor. "Bring it on, Armon."</p><p>"Bring what on, Jade?" Armon asked and I giggled, taking a fighting stance.</p><p>"Never mind. Take your best shot at me." I said and he grinned, rushing me as I stood still. This time I managed to dodge, going for a leg sweep to knock him off-balance but Armon leapt over me and I blinked as he landed behind me. He kicked out and I blocked with my arm not seeing his palm until he pushed me backwards. I managed to stay upright blocking the next punch before I grabbed his arm and Armon yelled as I threw him.</p><p>"That...was impressive." Rath muttered forgetting all about the weapons he was supposed to be making until Ja-Kal cleared his throat. "Yes I will be right there, Ja-Kal." He quickly followed giving me one more look as I waiting for Armon to launch his next attack.</p><p>We spent the next hour practicing Egypt-Tsu though when I landed on my back Armon winced, rushing over to me along with Nefer-Tina as I stared up at the ceiling. "Well...at least I almost blocked that last kick." I muttered, helped to my feet by Armon.</p><p>"Are you alright, Jade?" Armon asked and I nodded, ignoring the ache in my backside. "That's good."</p><p>"See, Armon? Jade's tougher than she looks. Let's take a break." Nefer-Tina agreed and I grinned following them when they headed for the TV.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There it is finished." Rath said, looking over the new weapons he and Ja-Kal had been working on for the past day. "I just hope Jade will appreciate all of the hard work."</p><p>"Of course she will, Rath. You know how much she values everything you've done for her." Ja-Kal answered as Rath wrapped Jade's new weapons in a piece of bandage torn from his arm.</p><p>"I certainly hope so. Still I will not know until I bring these to her." Rath replied as he climbed to his feet only to sway and he quickly pressed the parcel into his hands, afraid he'd drop it as Ja-Kal moved to his side.</p><p>"Rath, you have been working non-stop for a full day." Ja-Kal told him and Rath raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Maybe you should rest and give them to Jade later." He suggested as he walked Rath back to his sarcophagus.</p><p>"But I promised Jade that I would...whoa." He gasped, tripping over his own feet and Ja-Kal shot forward steadying his friend who clutched the parcel tight. "Y..you are right, Ja-Kal. I will leave these with you while I rest in my sarcophagus. I want to give them to Jade myself so will you promise me she will not find them?" Rath asked, handing them to Ja-Kal once they reached Rath's sarcophagus.</p><p>"Of course, Rath. I promise Jade will not set eyes on these until you are ready to hand them to her yourself." Ja-Kal promised and Rath nodded, pulling open his sarcophagus' lid and once he stepped inside Ja-Kal closed it behind him.</p><p>"Thank goodness. I did not realize how long I had been working." Rath sighed, crossing his arms over his chest before he closed his eyes.</p><p>"I'd better find somewhere safe for these until Rath wakes. I can't let Jade see these weapons." Ja-Kal muttered looking up when he heard footsteps. Thinking fast he hid the wrapped weapons behind his back suddenly worried until he saw Nefer-Tina approaching him and he let out a breath.</p><p>"Hey Ja-Kal, there you are." She said stopping when he saw him pulling something from behind his back. "What's that?" She asked once she saw the bandages.</p><p>"It's a gift from Rath to Jade but I promised him I would keep it well hidden until Rath could hand it to her himself." Ja-Kal explained, keeping the parcel against his chest.</p><p>"So where is Rath then?" Nefer-Tina asked and Ja-Kal pointed to Rath's sarcophagus. "Yeah he has been working pretty hard. Wait that's what he's been working on?"</p><p>"Yes, Nefer-Tina. I have been assisting Rath but he did most of the construction himself. But he is worn out and so I'm keeping these safe and away from Jade until he can give them to her." Ja-Kal explained, looking down at the parcel in his hands. "The only problem is where to put this until Rath is rested."</p><p>"I can help you with that, Ja-Kal." Nefer-Tina answered and he nodded following her further into the sphinx. "Right now Jade, Armon and the prince are playing hacky sack so Rath's secret is safe." She added, already going over several places that would work in her head.</p><p>"Heads up, Jade!" Presley called and I grinned, watching as the hacky sack flew towards me. Still smiling I kicked it sending it high into the air and as it fell back towards the ground Presley kicked it back towards Armon. Distracted by the game I didn't see Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal walking over as Armon the hacky sack sending it straight towards them.</p><p>"Hey heads up!" I called out but Nefer-Tina reacted first knocking it back to Presley who kicked it back and forth between his feet. "Sorry about that." I apologized as they joined us.</p><p>"That's alright, Jade. It was an accident." Nefer-Tina answered and Ja-Kal nodded. "Can we play?"</p><p>"Of course." I told them and she grinned as Presley kicked the hacky sack towards Nefer-Tina leaving Ja-Kal looking slightly confused. "What's wrong, Ja-Kal?"</p><p>"How do you play this hacky sack?" He asked and I looked at Nefer-Tina as she kicked it to Armon. "It does not look too complicated."</p><p>"It's really fun, Ja-Kal. You should play with us." I said to him and he just shrugged, giving me a nod. As we played together I couldn't help wondering where Rath had gotten to.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully he comes out soon and joins us. He seemed a little preoccupied when I mentioned learning to use a weapon. I hope he's alright wherever he is.</em>
</p><p>"Jade, look out!" Ja-Kal called out just as the hacky sack bounced off the side of my head, making me blink. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"No problem, Ja-Kal. I was somewhere else." I replied, picking up the hacky sack. "You wouldn't happen to know where Rath is would you?"</p><p>"Oh he's in his sarcophagus. He needed a rest after working on...." Ja-Kal trailed off when Nefer-Tina nudged him and he just shrugged. "Well he needed a rest."</p><p>"That's okay I was just worried about him." I replied, trying to get my mind back to our game though something about the way Ja-Kal avoided the question had me thinking. Sometime later Nefer-Tina drove Presley back home and while they were gone I walked back into the large room where we sleep sneaking away from Ja-Kal before I wandered over to Rath's sarcophagus.</p><p>As carefully as I could I reached for the lid only to hear someone clearing their throat and I looked back to see Ja-Kal standing on the steps. Once he saw what I was doing he slowly shook his head and with a shrug I stepped away from his sarcophagus, moving down the platform.</p><p>"Jade, you should let him rest." Ja-Kal scolded though he had a tiny smile on his lips when he said it. "Though I understand that you are worried about him."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to wake him up but I was worried. I haven't seen him since yesterday when I mentioned wanting to learn to fight with weapons. I hope he didn't tire himself out for me." I replied as I stood beside Ja-Kal.</p><p>"Rath was working on something the last time I spoke to him but he didn't tell me what it was. Though as soon as he wakes up I'm sure he'll tell you." Ja-Kal promised and I gave him a quick grin looking back at Rath's sarcophagus. "He will be fine, Jade."</p><p>"I know I just worry about him." I replied as we walked back outside to join our friends. "I mean he can take care of himself so I really shouldn't worry."</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with worrying about someone you have feelings for." Ja-Kal answered and I felt my cheeks warming up as we returned to our game.</p><p>I headed back inside the sphinx making an excuse to get a drink though once I entered the doorway I quickly made my way into the sarcophagi room. Tiptoeing in bandages wasn't easy but I managed it making my way as quietly as I could towards one sarcophagus in particular.</p><p>"I know I shouldn't be waking you up, Rath," I whispered reaching out before I ran my fingers along the lid of his sarcophagus, "But I just can't resist." Gently I pulled open the lid poking my head inside only to find the sarcophagus empty. A little surprised I gently closed the lid thinking as someone observed me, carefully making their way towards me as I crossed my arms.</p><p>"Where could you have disappeared to?" I whispered just as someone wrapped their arm around my waist the other hand quickly moving to my mouth, stifling my cry for help.</p><p>"Jade, calm yourself. It is only me." Rath whispered and I immediately calmed, unable to turn my head though once he saw my eyes narrowing he sighed. "If you will relax I will take my hand away." Once I managed to give him a tiny nod he took his hand away from my mouth, both arms now wrapped around my waist.</p><p>"Rath, you scared me." I complained and his lips curled into a smirk as I crossed my arms. "That was not funny."</p><p>"It was only a joke and besides you have been trying and failing to sneak up on me, Jade so fair is fair." Rath responded, relaxing his grip so that I could turn myself around.</p><p>"Alright that was kind of funny. You are very sneaky." I commented and he chuckled as I draped my arms around his neck. "I never knew that about you, Rath."</p><p>"There are many things about me that you do not know, Jade." Rath replied as he leaned in close enough to leave us nose to nose. "I am sure I could teach you a few things about myself if you care to learn?"</p><p>"I would like that very much, Rath." I whispered liking the way he smiled at me looking past my shoulder for a few seconds. "Is there something wrong, Rath?"</p><p>"Everything is perfect, Jade." He answered, taking a hand from my waist. Rath cupped my chin titling my head to one side before he brushed a light kiss to one side of my neck. I didn't react right away even as Rath kissed his way down my neck pausing at my throat, fixing me with a raised eyebrow until I finally sighed.</p><p>"Yes...yes it is." I agreed and he chuckled faintly leaning in and I sighed, tilting my head back when he pressed his lips to my throat.</p><p>"Do you think Jade found her present yet?" Nefer-Tina asked Ja-Kal, walking alongside her friend and leader as they walked back inside the sphinx just in front of Armon and Presley.</p><p>"I hope not, Nefer-Tina. We went through a lot of work to hide it for Rath." Ja-Kal answered and Presley looked at Armon who shrugged just as lost. "He really wanted to give the weapon to her himself."</p><p>Once they walked into the sarcophagi room they all gasped four sets of eyes widening as they came across their teammate and his possible girlfriend standing in front Rath's sarcophagus, arms wrapped around each other.</p><p>"Well it looks like Jade found Rath." Ja-Kal finally managed to say and Rath lifted his head, holding me tightly in his arms as he searched for the source of the interruption. With my nose currently buried in Rath's neck I cracked open my eyes wondering why he'd stopped kissing me until I saw our friends staring at us.</p><p>"W...we can explain....I believe." Rath stammered, his arms slipping from around my waist and I sighed my arms moving to my sides as I chewed my lip.</p><p>"All I wanted was a moment alone. Do the gods of Egypt hate me or something?" I muttered and Rath cracked a smile, gently patting me on the shoulder.</p><p>"I doubt that very much, Jade." Rath commented and I just shrugged, liking the way he draped an arm around my shoulders. "You will feel better once I give you your gift."</p><p>"Ohhh a present? What is it?" I asked and he laughed, nodding towards Ja-Kal who gave him a quick nod back leaving the room and I snorted. "Aww don't leave me in suspense."</p><p>"I asked Ja-Kal to hide the present until after I rested and could give it to you myself. You just need to be patient, Jade." Rath chuckled and I sighed, tapping one foot against the cold floor as I waited for Ja-Kal to return. "That is not being patient."</p><p>"You're lucky I haven't torn the sphinx apart looking for my gift." I retorted and he sighed shaking his head as Ja-Kal returned holding something in his hands wrapped in a torn piece of bandage.</p><p>"Calm down, Jade. Just give me a moment to bring this to you." Ja-Kal told me as I ceased tapping my foot looking on as Ja-Kal handed the wrapped package to Rath.</p><p>"Here you are, Jade." Rath said handing the present to me and I barely gave him time to pass it to me before I started to unwrap it soon revealing two daggers no longer than the distance between my index finger and my wrist ,the hilts inscribed with a small jackal head and something written in hieroglyphics. As I looked at them sitting in the palms of my hands my eyes widened and I broke into a huge smile, running my fingers over the hilts.</p><p>"Jade, what do you think?" Rath's voice finally interrupted and I lifted my head clutching the daggers by the hilts before I stepped forward and he blinked, his cheeks darkening when I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Do you really like them?"</p><p>"Of course I do, Rath. They're beautiful." I replied and Rath nodded, trying to ignore the sniggering from his friends. "Just wait until I get to use these on Scarab."</p><p>"Hold on, Jade. You must learn to crawl before you can walk." Rath warned and I snorted at him, gripping them as I pretending to attack Scarab. "Jade, are you even listening to me?" Rath sighed and I straightened giving him a sheepish smile.</p><p>"Of course I am, Rath I'm just excited to be able to defend my friends now." I replied and he gave me a smile moving to my side and I blinked as he grasped my arm, moving my hand around. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Showing you the correct way to defend and attack with your daggers. It will take practice but I am sure you will get the hang of this." Rath promised and I coughed, glancing down at his hand and he finally removed his fingers. "Of course I will teach you." He added as I cleared my throat.</p><p>"Whenever you want to teach me just let me know, Rath." I replied, hoping no one could see me blushing. Of course everyone could judging by the barely contained sniggering as Rath walked over to retrieve his sword.</p><p>"How about now?" Rath asked, spinning his own weapon in a tight circle. "You cannot learn to use your own weapons, as our prince would call it, on the fly."</p><p>"Cool then let's go. I'm ready whenever you are." I laughed as I hurried over to the spot on the floor where Presley and I practiced Egypt-Tsu. "Bring it on, Rath."</p><p>"You may come to regret those words, Jade." Rath responded as everyone followed the wizard, taking a spot a few feet away to watch us practice.</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've almost got it, Jade." Rath said as I aimed at the wall behind me, releasing the daggers towards the wooden dummy that vaguely resembled Scarab. The daggers bounced off the moment they struck the dummy, one ending up on the floor while the other struck the floor nearly hitting my feet. I quickly stumbled back and Rath sighed as I landed heavily on my backside. "That was a good try." He encouraged as he knelt, gently helping me to my feet.</p><p>"Not even close, Rath but thanks for saying that. I've been at this for hours and I still can't manage to get the daggers to stick." I muttered, walking over to the daggers and as I retrieved them Rath saw the frown on my face.</p><p>"You should not let yourself get so discouraged. The pyramids were not built in a day, Jade." Rath added, patting my shoulder when I straightened and that finally made me smile. "I think now would be a good time to take a break and I cannot think of a perfect time for that date I was planning."</p><p>"I was so caught up in practicing with you I forgot about that. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." I told Rath as I started to walk away until he cleared his throat, nodding towards the daggers in my hands. "Oh yeah. Probably shouldn't walk around in public with these." I commented, handing them back to Rath who made sure to set them down with his own sword.</p><p>"Take your time, Jade. I will be getting ready myself." Rath replied as I wandered away to grab my clothes from my sarcophagus leaving Rath alone. "I wish you would understand that it takes years of practice to be able to use a weapon efficiently. I wasn't an expect overnight."</p><p>"How did it go, Rath?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath just shook his head. "That bad huh?"</p><p>"Jade is getting better, Ja-Kal but she could not knock down or even damage the training dummy we made. I think she is feeling a little down at the moment." Rath explained as he thought back to the moment I struck the dummy.</p><p>"She'll feel better when you take her out for her date, Rath." Nefer-Tina offered and Rath nodded. "I can't believe I just said that." She added and Rath crossed his arms, staring at her with two raised eyebrows.</p><p>"She meant no offense, Rath. How long has it been since you went on a date?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath mumbled something under his breath as he quickly headed off to retrieve his disguise. "Did anyone catch that?" He asked and Nefer-Tina and Armon just shook their heads.</p><p>"If I didn't know better I'd think he's never been out on a date." Nefer-Tina pointed out with a shrug as they waited for Rath and Jade to return.</p><p>"I never did see him with anyone back in Egypt so it is possible. I would not count Chontra as she was his student and not his girlfriend." Ja-Kal replied and Armon started laughing at that realization.</p><p>Rath returned now dressed in his disguise in time to find Armon rolling around the floor and he blinked, concerned until he saw Nefer-Tina with a hand over her mouth and Ja-Kal shaking his head. "Is...is something wrong with Armon?" He asked Ja-Kal who just slowly shook his head.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, Rath. Have you decided where you're going to take Jade?" Ja-Kal asked, changing the subject and Rath sighed this time chewing his lip.</p><p>"I am not sure. I am hoping that I can come up with something on the drive." Rath replied, his mood lifting once I entered the room and he blinked, unable to hide a growing smile. "You look...beautiful." He told me as soon as I stood before my possible boyfriend, fiddling with the sleeves of my jacket hoping I wasn't blushing. Even my friends didn't tease Rath for once as he took me by the hand.</p><p>"Thanks, Rath. So should we be going?" I asked him as we headed for the garage though when I saw his eyes wandering over my outfit I found myself grinning. "Like what you see huh?"</p><p>"Very much so, Jade. You look almost human in that outfit." Rath commented and I frowned slightly remembering once again that I wasn't myself. Once he saw my eyes moving to the floor as we stepped up to the Jetcycle he sighed. "I was trying to compliment you but clearly it had the opposite effect."</p><p>"It's alright, Rath. I just keep forgetting that I'm not like everyone else." I said and when he raised an eyebrow at me I continued. "I mean you and the rest of our friends came from Egypt or are reincarnated pharaohs while I'm...not."</p><p>"Jade, you are one of us and our friend no matter where you came from." Rath reassured me and I brightened at that, standing on my toes and he blinked at the kiss I brushed against his cheek. "Yes well...I am glad you are feeling better."</p><p>"You really know what to say to a woman, Rath." I answered as he handed me a helmet, helping me onto the Jetcycle before he climbed on himself. "What about you?" I asked, nodding towards his own head and he just smiled at me.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" He called out and I blinked as his amulet glowed green, armor covering his body as I watched on. "I believe I am properly protected now."</p><p>"Hah hah, Rath." I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist and as we shot down the ramp that brought us outside I leaned close. Rath felt me resting my head on his back and he smiled to himself the Jetcycle speeding towards the city and I smiled, enjoying finally getting to spend a few hours away from my friends.</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe we're on a date. I have no idea where we're going but as long as we're safe from Scarab I don't care where he takes me.</em>
</p><p>While I was lost in my thoughts Rath was considering where to take me and he found himself getting a little worried.</p><p>
  <em>I cannot believe that I did not plan this date before we left. I have been so preoccupied with making Jade weapons and helping her train that I gave so little thought to this date. Whatever will I do now?</em>
</p><p>When I felt the Jetcycle slow at a red light I lifted my head, shifting forward until I caught Rath staring straight ahead chewing his lip. "Rath, is something the matter? You look kind of flushed and I didn't think that was possible." I asked him and he turned his head forcing a smile onto his face. "Rath, just relax okay? Even if we don't have a plan we can just wing it."</p><p>"But I do not 'wing it', Jade." Rath protested barely registering that the light had turned green until several drivers honked their horns at us and he quickly shot into the traffic. "That was a little rude." He muttered and I just sighed, keeping a firm grip on Rath's waist as we headed further into the city.</p><p>"Rath, you shouldn't get so worked up. It doesn't matter where we go as long as we're together." I told him after we drove to the bay and now standing on the sand I knelt as he paced the sand, his arms behind his back. The armor vanished though Rath barely even noticed too busy pacing back and forth.</p><p>"But I wanted our first date to be special." Rath answered and I shook my head, scooping up a handful of sand. He jerked when something struck the back of his head and I just sniggered as sand trickled off his neck. "Oh really?"</p><p>"Come on, Rath. You really need to lighten up and have a little fun." I told him, climbing to my feet and after joining him on the beach I grinned. When I stepped into the water he raised his eyebrows at me as I kicked my feet towards him sending a spray of water at his face which hit him full force.</p><p>Coughing he wiped at his eyes blinking at me and I sniggered at him my eyes widening when he suddenly smiled at me. "I was just having some fun." I protested as he knelt dipping his hands into the water and then I was coughing as he threw a handful of water at me.</p><p>"I know how to have fun, Jade." Rath laughed ducking when I tried to throw a handful of water back at him and as we raced across the sand Rath felt better about not having a plan.</p><p>After spending time trying to soak each other we sat on the sand together and when I rested my head on his shoulder Rath wrapped an arm around my waist. "You were right, Jade. Sometimes it is nice not to have a plan."</p><p>"I told you so, Rath. It was a nice idea to come out here." I whispered as I reached over and he intertwined his fingers through mine both of us looking up at the night sky.</p><p>"Yes it is a wonderful night." Rath answered, silent as he looked at the stars. After a few minutes of silence Rath cleared his throat and I raised my head when he gave me a sheepish smile. "Jade, would it be al...alright...if...I..." He started to ask and I giggled, kissing him directly on the lips before he had time to finish. He blinked back at me as I sat back still holding his hand.</p><p>"Was that what you wanted to ask, Rath?" I said giggling when he nodded so fast he upset his hat which I pushed back into place. Still smiling he leaned over and I melted into the kiss, draping my arms around his neck. Hearing a faint moan from my lips Rath broke off the kiss staring at me as I turned my head to hide my blush. "S...sorry just a little overwhelmed." I stammered and he nodded at me, gently cupping my chin.</p><p>"It is alright, Jade. If my heart was still in my chest and not in a jar it would be beating faster." Rath replied and I giggled again as we leaned in together.</p><p>"Rath, don't take this the wrong way but this sand is making me kind of itchy." I muttered a short time later and Rath raised his head from my throat, giving me a tiny smile.</p><p>"Yes I did not want to mention it but sand and bandages do not mix very well." Rath agreed, helping me off the sand and after we brushed the sand from each other's clothes we walked hand and hand towards the Jetcycle.</p><p>We had barely climbed back onto the Jetcycle when I heard my stomach growl and I blinked as Rath sniggered. "I believe I know where Miss Price would like to go next." He teased and I swatted his arm, wrapping my arms around his waist holding on tight as he drove back onto the road.</p><p>We ended up in a coffee and as I sipped at my hot chocolate Rath took a seat opposite me, picking up his own cup. "This was a good idea, Jade. Thank you for suggesting it." He said as I swallowed, holding the cup between my hands to warm them.</p><p>"You should thank my stomach for that instead, Rath." I answered and he just smiled behind his cup. "For once we can have sometime alone without Scarab showing up."</p><p>"Thankfully he wasn't made a move since we defeated him in the park. At least he does not know the prince's identity or our base." Rath agreed, sipping at the hot chocolate he had ordered for us. "This is very good."</p><p>"Yeah I don't really drink coffee but I love hot chocolate." I admitted as we sipped at our drinks, unaware that someone was watching from outside the cafe. As we were finishing our drinks Rath glanced towards the window of the cafe his eyes widening when he saw someone standing there. Once they stepped back into the shadows he narrowed his eyes and I frowned as he climbed from his seat.</p><p>"Rath, what's wrong?" I asked him, standing when he stepped towards the front entrance only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I thought I saw someone watching us. Wait here and I will return shortly." Rath answered, heading for the door without giving me time to argue. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I headed towards the door once Rath hurried outside knowing he wouldn't be happy with me.</p><p>
  <em>I don't care who's out there. They ruined our date and they're going to get an earful from me.</em>
</p><p>Now outside Rath wandered around looking for any sign of our observer though once he headed around the side of the building he reached an alleyway. "Where did you go?" He whispered immediately hearing laughter and he frowned as Chontra appeared, arms crossed against her chest. "Chontra. I thought it was you watching us." Rath muttered and she just laughed, waving her hand.</p><p>"Of course it was, Rath." Chontra answered as he narrowed his eyes his attention moving to the cafe when he heard faint footsteps. "It looks like your little friend has followed us. This will be fun."</p><p>"Don't you dare hurt her, Chontra. Your quarrel is with me and not Jade." Rath growled just as I peeked around the corner and Rath groaned, shaking his head as I ran to his side. "By the strength of Ra!" He shouted and Chontra waited, giving him a faint smile when his amulet flickered green.</p><p>"Now that is funny. You're out of power. But I'm not, Rath." Chontra commented, her hands glowing and as she aimed them at Rath I rushed forward not even thinking about how dangerous she was. The moment I felt twin blasts of energy strike me I cried out, thrown backwards straight into Rath who barely managed to catch me.</p><p>"Chontra, she did nothing to you." Rath growled at Chontra who just laughed, hovering off the ground as I groaned. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Oh I always have a good reason to get a little payback on you, Rath. Besides I do have a reason for being here. Catch." She called out, tossing something casually at him. He snatched it out of midair opening his fist to find an amulet lying there and as he blinked at it Chontra just sniggered. "You know what it is don't you, Rath?"</p><p>"Do not take me for a fool, Chontra. Are you working for Scarab again? After last time I thought you would be a little more cautious." Rath answered, clutching the amulet in one hand as he lay my head in his lap.</p><p>"Scarab didn't have a hand in this, Rath. No one would dare cheat me twice." Chontra commented, smiling when I groaned my eyes fluttering open to find Rath looking down at me. "She's not too bright but I don't need her intelligence just her spirit. Have fun you two. I certainly have." She added disappearing as I tried to sit only to lay back when my head spun.</p><p>"Ohhh what happened?" I mumbled and Rath sighed, giving me a tiny smile as he slipped something into his pocket. Helping me to my feet Rath wrapped an arm around my shoulders to steady me as I rubbed my eyes.</p><p>"Chontra happened. Jade, I told you to stay inside the cafe but did you listen? Of course not." Rath complained, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders as we made our way slowly towards the Jetcycle.</p><p>"Wasn't going to let you get hurt, Rath." I mumbled, barely aware we had reached the Jetcycle until I bumped into it. Getting me onto the vehicle took longer than normal but in the end Rath managed to keep me upright long enough to sit on the bike and I leaned forward, still woozy as he revved the engine.</p><p>"We will discuss this later, Jade when we are safely back at the sphinx." Rath replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his back. "Hold on tight." He added as he drove back to the sphinx occasionally glancing back at me to make sure I was still seated.</p><p>I barely remembered the ride back too busy keeping a firm grip on Rath, who slowed as we reached the sphinx. He had just pulled into the garage and after parking the Jetcycle he turned his head in time to see me sway. Losing my grip on Rath I slipped from the seat and Rath reacted fast catching me as I started to fall.</p><p>"Jade, can you hear me?" He called as I cracked open my eyes, my vision blurred as I peered up at him. "Jade?" He repeated, my head resting on his lap.</p><p>"Is that you, Rath?" I mumbled, trying to stand until he shook his head. "Y...yeah. Bad idea." I agreed as I rested my head against his chest.</p><p>"Very bad idea. Jade, I don't think you should try and walk right now. Here, I will carry you." Rath suggested, wrapping an arm around my shoulders though as soon as he managed to help me stand I swayed, pitching forward and he reached out grasping my shoulder before he steadied me against his chest.</p><p>"Rath, there you are." Ja-Kal said and Rath turned slightly, holding onto me as I ran the fingers of my right hand over the bridge of my nose. "What happened to Jade?"</p><p>"Chontra happened, Ja-Kal." Rath replied as he started to guide me towards my sarcophagus which worked until I stumbled and he barely caught me. "I could use some assistance, Ja-Kal." He added and Ja-Kal nodded, each mummy taking an arm.</p><p>"Wh...where are we going?" I whispered and Rath nodded towards the bed that Presley used. "Oh but I sleep in a sarcophagus now don't I?" I questioned as Rath and Ja-Kal carefully helped me onto the bed.</p><p>"Normally yes but you can barely stay on your feet, Jade. For now you will rest here until I can be sure you are not injured." Rath explained as I rested my head on a pillow.</p><p>"Alright, Rath." I agreed as he crossed the room to his table of potions and scrolls. "Sorry." I added once he returned to my side and he blinked at me.</p><p>"Why are you sorry, Jade?" Ja-Kal asked as Rath lightly touched my forehead with his fingers.</p><p>"I tried to stop Chontra from hurting Rath." I answered, wincing when Rath touched a bump on my forehead. "Be careful."</p><p>"You have a bump on your forehead, Jade." Rath told me and I rolled my eyes which did nothing to help my aching head. "Here I will make you something to help your headache." He added, returning to his potions.</p><p>"Rath knows what he's doing, Jade." Ja-Kal explained as I stared at the ceiling. "Jade, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Chontra tried to attack me outside a cafe we stopped in and Jade stepped in taking the blow meant for me." Rath told Ja-Kal as he mixed up a potion. "I tried to transform but my powers are exhausted."</p><p>"Jade protected you, Rath. She is brave for someone who isn't a guardian." Ja-Kal commented and I cleared my throat, turning my head slightly to stare at him.</p><p>"I heard that, Ja-Kal. I might not be a guardian but I can still fight...just not Chontra obviously." I answered, giving Rath a lopsided grin when he returned with a cup. "That cup's smoking."</p><p>"Of course it is, Jade. It is supposed to be doing that." Rath sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on my shoulder before he helped me sit. "Here now drink this."</p><p>Taking the cup from him I stared at it for long enough to get a faint smile from Rath. "Just trust me alright?" He asked and I nodded, not doing much for my aching head and as they watched I brought the cup to my lips, ignoring the smoke as I drank the entire contents. As soon as I finished it I started coughing quickly pushing the cup back into Rath's hand and he reached around, patting me on the back until I could breathe again.</p><p>"W..wow. That was strong." I coughed, taking a deep breath and once I relaxed I stopped coughing. "Still I do feel a little better."</p><p>"That's the point. What in the name of Ra possessed you to take the energy blast from Chontra?" Rath scolded and I shrugged the headache started to fade.</p><p>"I was trying to protect you, Rath. You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked and when he saw me chewing my lip he sighed, patting me on the shoulder.</p><p>"Of course not, Jade but you could have been seriously hurt or worse." Rath sighed and I snorted, lying back when I began to feel sleepy.</p><p>"Don't think you can get worse than dead, Rath." I pointed out closing my eyes as he climbed from the bed, returning the cup back to the table. It only took him two or three minutes but as he turned around he found Jade had fallen asleep and he smiled at her.</p><p>"Hopefully that medicine will make her feel better by the time she wakes. Speaking of rest I should get back to my sarcophagus and recharge." Rath said, removing his disguise and after he set it down neatly folded on the table he remembered something important. After digging around in his jacket's pocket he removed something and once Ja-Kal saw what it was he blinked.</p><p>"Is that an amulet?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath nodded, the amulet resting in his palm. "Where do you find that?"</p><p>"Chontra gave this to me before she vanished. Where she found it is anyone's guess." Rath explained, peering at the animal engraved on it. "This looks like a jackal."</p><p>"Do you think this belongs to Jade? Her sarcophagus has a jackal on it too." Ja-Kal asked and Rath shook his head, clutching the amulet tightly between his hand.</p><p>"I gave her the patron god Anubis on a whim. How could Chontra have known that?" Rath muttered as he stared at the amulet. "You could not have known about Jade until they crossed paths tonight."</p><p>"This could be a plot by Scarab, Rath. You should keep that amulet away from Jade until we can be sure it does not have anything to do with him." Ja-Kal agreed and Rath nodded, slipping it back into his jacket's pocket. "We will worry about why it's here in the morning."</p><p>"Good idea, Ja-Kal. Trust Chontra to spoil our evening." Rath muttered as he headed for his sarcophagus unable to shake the feeling that Scarab had something sinister in store for him and his friends as well as for their pharaoh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening my eyes I found myself staring at the ceiling far above me and I frowned, unable to understand why I wasn't looking at the inside lid of my sarcophagus. It wasn't until I finally pushed myself up by my elbows that I realized I was lying on the bed Presley usually used.</p><p>"How did I wind up here? Must have been some night last night?" I muttered as I climbed off the bed, rubbing at my eyes once I had both feet safely on the floor. Once I saw Rath leaning over his table I forget all about my confusion as I headed his way.</p><p>"I've been studying this amulet and I cannot sense any dark magic coming from it." Rath muttered as he held the amulet between his fingers. "It may not have come from Scarab."</p><p>"What didn't come from Scarab?" I asked as I wandered over and Rath quickly hid the amulet he had been checking over under his bandages. "Seriously? I just saw you hide something in your bandages, Rath." I added as I stared at him one of my eyebrows raised when he gave me a smile.</p><p>"I do not know what you are talking about, Jade." Rath asked and I rolled my eyes at him with a snort, darting forward as I tried to find whatever he had hidden in between his bandages. "Stop that!" Rath shouted, chuckling when my hands slipped in between his bandages and I sniggered as he tried to duck away from my hands.</p><p>"You're not getting away until you tell me what that thing is." I replied, pulling him back by a loose hanging bandage and Rath started to laugh when I started to run my fingers across the skin just under his bandages, him hoping he would give up. "Come on, Rath tell me what you hid or I'm not letting up." I laughed and he just snorted, unable to control his laughter as I tickled him mercilessly.</p><p>We were still laughing when Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon decided to check out where all the noise was coming from only to find me with my hands under the bandages covering Rath's chest. Ja-Kal cleared his throat and I turned to see them staring at us, Nefer-Tina trying very hard to contain her laughter behind her hand.</p><p>"This is....we can explain. Just give me a few minutes to think of a logical explanation." Rath coughed as I slid my hands out of his wrappings, a faint smile on my lips.</p><p>"I would like to hear it as well, Rath." Ja-Kal answered and I winked at Rath, who raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"I was trying to find something Rath lost." I explained after a pause and Nefer-Tina laughed as Rath's other eyebrow shot towards his forehead. "But I couldn't find it."</p><p>"Apparently not." Ja-Kal said, giving us both a slow smile. "Did you manage to figure out where that amulet came from?"</p><p>"What amulet?" I asked and Rath cleared his throat, staring at their leader who just shrugged. "Rath, what are you keeping from me?" I said as I turned to see Rath slowly making his way towards the archway. "Oh no you don't, Rath. You can't keep secrets from me!" I called out chasing after him when he shot towards the entrance.</p><p>"Jade, this is most unladylike!" Rath called out as I chased him through the entrance and outside only to skid to a halt when he stopped, nearly knocking the wizard over.</p><p>"Hmph. You're the one whose keeping secrets, Rath." I grumbled, arms crossed against my chest as I stared at him. "I thought we could share anything."</p><p>"Jade, it is for your own good." Rath sighed placing a hand on my shoulder but I shook him off standing several inches apart. "Please understand that some secrets are best kept secret."</p><p>"Yeah right. We had a great night last night until Chontra showed up though the rest of the night's a blur." I replied and Rath shook his head at me, frowning when I looked down at the ground. This time when he set his hand on my shoulder I turned my head enough to stare staright into his green eyes.</p><p>"Jade, I couldn't tell you about the amulet as much as I would like to. Not until I can be sure Scarab didn't have a hand in creating it." Rath explained his eyes widening too late once he realized what he'd just said.</p><p>"S you are hiding an amulet from me? Rath, how could you?" I snapped at him, not even looking at him when he cleared his throat. "So much for not keeping secrets from me."</p><p>"Chontra gave me this amulet last night after she knocked you unconscious. I've been using my own magic to detect if any of Scarab's magic is present but so far I have had no luck. All that could mean is that he used a spell to hide his presence." Rath answered after an awkward pause, taking the amulet from under his bandages and once he held it out I darted towards him snatching it up.</p><p>"It has Anubis on it, Rath. Maybe It was meant for me. You know it could be true." I insisted and he sighed as I looked at the amulet now lying in my hands. Rath didn't answer and I shook my head tossing the amulet back to him. "Trust is a two-way street, Rath."</p><p>"Come back inside and we can talk about this, Jade." Rath suggested and with another eye-roll I started to head back inside the sphinx, followed by Rath. "That's better." He said as we walked past the entrance though once inside the sphinx I paused, turning fully around and he frowned at the way my eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>"I trust you, Rath but when you keep secrets from me it really hurts." I told him, rubbing at my eyes. "I'm not Chontra. There's no magic spell keeping us together. It's just two people who are supposed to care about each other."</p><p>"Jade, I never thought I would care about another woman after Chontra but now I find myself falling for you. Once I am completely sure that this amulet isn't a clever trap set by Scarab I will hand it to you but not until then." Rath told me and I nodded, chewing my lip as he gently took my hand in his. "You can trust me."</p><p>"You weren't feeling very well last night so I gave you a potion to help you recover. I am sorry about what Chontra did to you. She just won't leave me alone." He said and I gave him a tiny smile, forgetting all about being angry with him as he held my left hand.</p><p>"I really can't remember much after you brought us home. Everything's a blur." I answered as he reached up and I winced as his fingers touched my forehead. "Think I have a bump there."</p><p>"That too will fade in time. Maybe you should be resting in your sarcophagus and not wandering around getting worked up." Rath suggested and my lips curled into a smile only to frown as I used my right hand at scratch at the bandages on my waist. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"My bandages are itchy." I complained and he chuckled gently tugging me back towards the sphinx. A little confused I followed him and once we entered another room I hadn't checked out yet he released my hand, walking over to a folding screen and as I stared at him he stepped behind it.</p><p>Once I saw him start to drag out a bathtub of all things I shook my head and he stopped dragging it enough to stare at me. "Would you mind helping?" He asked with a sigh and I quickly hurried over helping him drag it into the center of the room. "There, that's much better."</p><p>"Why exactly is there a bathtub in the sphinx?" I asked him as he straightened, stretching his back and he fixed me with a faint smile. "Hey I honestly didn't realize we could bathe." I grumbled and he chuckled, patting my head and I snorted.</p><p>"It is true that you learn something new everyday, Jade. I do bathe even as a mummy and so should you. I can show you how to clean and press your own bandages if you would like." Rath explained and I nodded, still trying to get my head around being able to bathe like a normal human.</p><p>"You were right about the sand thing. Bandages and sand are not a good mix." I told him as he picked up a bucket. "Now where are you going?"</p><p>"To fill up the bathtub of course, Jade." Rath replied as he left the room and I shook my head at my own mistake, moving towards the folding screen. Once I finished pulling towards the bathtub I crossed my arms, waiting patiently for Rath to return.</p><p>"There we go." Rath muttered to himself, filling the bucket with water from the moat surrounding the sphinx. "Now all I need to do is heat it and this will be perfect." He had just set it down when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around to find Nefer-Tina staring at him.</p><p>"Why are you getting water from the moat, Rath? We do have drinking water you know." She asked and he pressed a hand to his chest narrowing his eyes as the shock wore off.</p><p>"I'm not going to drink this, Nefer-Tina. I'm going to heat it up and give it to Jade." He explained, kneeling so he could reach the bucket.</p><p>"Not the best gift to give Jade, Rath but it's your choice." Nefer-Tina as she followed him back into the sphinx and he sighed, shaking his head as he headed back to Jade.</p><p>"Jade managed to get sand under her bandages, don't ask me how," He said when Nefer-Tina opened her mouth, "So I suggested that Jade take a bath."</p><p>"Okay I guess that makes sense. Though what are you going to do when she gets out of the bath?" Nefer-Tina asked and Rath slowed so they were walking alongside each other. When he gave her a blank stare Nefer-Tina rolled her eyes. "How will Jade put her bandages back on?"</p><p>"I had not considered that." Rath replied and Nefer-Tina shook her head to him as they returned to the room with the bathtub. "That is a problem but I'm sure I can come up with a solution by the time Jade finishes bathing." He added and Nefer-Tina just snorted, heading back to the main room as Rath made a stop in his laboratory.</p><p>"Did you have any trouble?" I asked Rath when he returned holding a bucket with steam rising from it. He gave me a smile and I grinned, moving aside so he could reach the bathtub and as I looked on he filled the tub. "Thanks, Rath. This will be perfect."</p><p>"Is the water temperature alright?" Rath asked me and I gave him another nod, reaching for the linen cloth covering my waist. As Rath looked on eyes widening I unwrapped it leaning over so I could drape it over the folding screen before I turned my attention to the bandages covering my waist and chest. Though as I slowly started to unwind them I heard someone let out a breath and I turned my head, finding Rath staring directly at me.</p><p>"Rath, are you just going to stand there and watch me bathe?" I asked with a sigh and he blinked his cheeks darkening as he spun around, hurrying out of the room though as he reached the doorway he couldn't help giving me one more quick peek.</p><p>"Where's Jade?" Armon asked when Rath returned to his scrolls though when he didn't answer Armon frowned at him. "Is he okay?" He asked Nefer-Tina who just gave Rath a smirk, tapping him on the shoulder and he turned around blinking.</p><p>"Yes? Did you want something, Nefer-Tina?" Rath asked and Nefer-Tina just smiled at him as Armon climbed from the couch.</p><p>"Why are you smiling?" Armon asked, curious as Rath cleared his throat looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ohhh I get it. You're in love with Jade." He teased and Rath's cheeks darkened as both Nefer-Tina and Armon sniggered.</p><p>"I am not in love with Jade." Rath shot back, crossing his arms against his chest as Ja-Kal walked in staring as Rath whirled around, facing the wall. "Well I am not."</p><p>"What exactly is going on, Rath?" Ja-Kal asked with a sigh as their wizard shook his head, not turning around until Nefer-Tina and Armon managed to stop laughing.</p><p>"Rath won't admit he likes Jade." Armon answered and Rath just snorted, his attention moving to the scrolls on the shelf above him. "But he really likes her."</p><p>"I do like her just not the way you two seem to think I do." Rath grumbled, selecting a scroll before he carefully unrolled it. "Now can we please talk about something else?"</p><p>"Of course, Rath. What would you like to talk about?" Ja-Kal asked still confused as Rath pulled out the amulet that Chontra had given him. "Have you figured out where it came from?"</p><p>"Nothing so far but I won't give up. Right now I'm keeping it away from Jade just in case." Rath replied, setting the amulet down on the table.</p><p>"You found an amulet? When did that happen?" Nefer-Tina asked, snatching up the amulet before Rath could react. "Hey it looks kind of like Anubis."</p><p>"Yes and that is why I am keeping the amulet away from Jade. I still don't believe that it is harmless." Rath explained once Nefer-Tina handed the amulet back.</p><p>"If Chontra gave it to you it can't be harmless." Ja-Kal answered as Rath slipped the amulet beneath his wrappings. "You should find another hiding place for that."</p><p>"Until I do this will have to do despite how uncomfortable it is." Rath sighed, scratching at the bandages over the hidden amulet. "Now I should check on Jade."</p><p>"Maybe you should give her a few minutes." Nefer-Tina suggested though Rath didn't pay her the slightest attention, heading back to where he'd last left Jade.</p><p>"Now this is perfect. Never thought I'd get sand in my bandages." I muttered, leaning my head back against the tub. "Huh I never thought I'd have bandages to begin with."</p><p>Shaking the water from my hair I looked around the room for something to dry myself off though after I couldn't see anything I sighed. "Great. Guess I'm going to have to go looking for one. Wonder if they even have towels in the sphinx." I sighed to myself as I started to rise from the bath, water dripping down my bare skin.</p><p>I barely made it towards the folding screen when I heard footsteps and I turned my head enough to see someone heading my way. "They're not going to...." I trailed off when Rath appeared humming softly to himself only to freeze, nearly stumbling over his own feet when he saw me standing there.</p><p>We just stood there and as I blinked at him, shocked that he'd just walked in on me, Rath finally cleared his throat. "I can explain, Jade." He quickly said and I snorted, covering myself as best I could with my arms. "This is not what it looks like."</p><p>"It looks to me like you walked in on my bath." I pointed out, thankful that I'd kept some bandages wrapped around my waist and chest. "Now is there something you needed?"</p><p>"O...oh of course, Jade. I brought you a towel." Rath stammered, holding out a folded towel towards me and I just shook my head holding out my hand. As he handed it to me he couldn't help staring at my body his eyes traveling and I rolled my eyes at him, snatching up the towel. "I am sorry but I did not mean to intrude. I forgot to bring you something to dry yourself with."</p><p>Once I wrapped the towel around my body he cleared his throat, looking directly at my face this time. "Jade, are you angry with me?"</p><p>"Why do you ask?" I said, crossing the room so that we were standing face to face. "If it's about the amulet I understand why you won't let me wear it." When he raised both eyebrows at me my lips curled into a smile. "If it was made by Scarab it could hurt me and you don't want that."</p><p>"Of course I don't want you getting hurt." Rath replied and I sniggered at the way he raised his arms above his head. "I just want to be sure that that amulet is not connected to him or Chontra." Rath added, freezing in place when I grasped his hands.</p><p>"I appreciate that, Rath. I wouldn't want you to get hurt either." I told him and he smiled at that forgetting that we were holding hands until I looked down at myself. "Now don't take this the wrong way but could you please leave so I can finish getting dressed?" I added and he quickly released my hands, cheeks dark as he quickly headed towards the archway.</p><p>Rath hurried away not realizing he'd dropped something as I finished my bath, drying myself and as I folded the towel I noticed something shining on the floor a few feet away. Setting the folded towel down on the tub I headed over to pick it up, instantly recognizing the dropped item as the amulet Rath had shown me once I knelt beside it.</p><p>"Rath must have dropped this. I should probably bring it back." I muttered as I straightened, moving to the folding screen. Draping the amulet over it I headed over to retrieve my bandages and as I bent over the amulet glowed. I didn't even see it glowing and the light faded as I turned back around.</p><p>I tried a few times to get my bandages right but each time they started to slip and I sighed, wondering if Nefer-Tina would help me. I started to head out of the room when I saw the amulet and I blinked, my eyes widening as it glowed a second time. "Okay that is really weird." I muttered as I gently picked up the amulet staring at it in silence.</p><p>When I felt a compulsion to wear it around my neck my own inner voice told me to give it back to Rath, that it could be dangerous but another voice I couldn't place told me to try it on. I draped the amulet around my neck and I smiled at how perfectly it fit around my neck only to feel lightheaded and I fell to my knees, tugging at the rope holding the necklace.</p><p>No matter how hard I tugged at the rope the amulet wouldn't come off and I groaned, instantly wishing I hadn't worn it as a jolt of pain made me dizzy and I slumped to the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rath, how did your research on the amulet go?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath just shook his head looking at one of the scrolls spread out on the table.</p><p>"I have not had a chance to test the amulet again. I nearly forgot to give Jade a towel earlier." He explained and Ja-Kal cracked a smile patting him lightly on the back.</p><p>"You really do care about her don't you, Rath?" Ja-Kal asked, chuckling when he noticed how dark Rath's cheeks were as the wizard straightened.</p><p>"Yes I do care about Jade. She is unlike any woman I have ever been in love with." Rath replied as he slid his hands into the bandages covering his chest. When he couldn't find it he frowned. "The amulet. It's gone!"</p><p>"Where did you last leave it?" Ja-Kal asked as Rath searched the desk, moving scrolls around but after he couldn't locate the missing amulet he blinked.</p><p>"I remember having it when I brought Jade a towel. I must have dropped it there." Rath said and when he started to rush back to Jade silently hoping that Jade hadn't found it.</p><p>As soon as he moved through the archway he found Jade lying on the floor and he rushed over, kneeling beside her before he carefully turned her over. "Jade, can you hear me?" He whispered and I groaned, my eyes slowly opening. "Oh thank Ra."</p><p>"Rath, what's wrong?" I whispered, trying to sit until my head spun and he gently lifted my head onto his lap, "Ohh...why does my head ache?"</p><p>"I don't know what happened to you, Jade. I was looking for that amulet Chontra gave me and I found you unconscious on the floor." Rath explained, helping me sit and after I rested my head against his shoulder he noticed the amulet hanging from around my neck. Seeing the frown I sighed to myself, my fingers touching the amulet.</p><p>"I know you told me to leave it alone but someone told me to wear it. Wish I hadn't because it zapped me when I put it on. Plus I can't remove it now." I apologized and after spending several seconds chewing his lip he finally sighed. "I'm sorry, Rath."</p><p>"It's alright, Jade. Now let's see if I can remove it. I am sure with my magic it will be simple." Rath explained, lifting his hands and as they glowed I waited. The amulet glowed but that was all and after I tugged at the rope it refused to budge. "Hmm this is most troubling."</p><p>"So you can't remove it either?" I asked, unable to stop my lower lip from quivering. Seeing the look on my face Rath set his hand on my shoulder, giving me a tiny smile.</p><p>"I will figure out to remove it, Jade. At least it does not harm you by wearing it." Rath said and I nodded at him as his hand covered mine. "That is something to be grateful for."</p><p>"I guess so but I'm just worried that if it was made by Scarab why target me? He doesn't even know who I am." I replied as Rath stared at me.</p><p>"Yes that is a concern though he may have seen us together and since you are obviously another mummy he targeted you for that reason. At least one can only hope. Now before we do anything else I will help you with your bandages." Rath suggested and I nodded, hoping he couldn't see me blushing once I remembered I was only wearing bandages that barely covered my chest and backside.</p><p>Once Rath finished wrapping my body with my discarded bandages, a faint blush across his cheeks the entire time, Rath helped me back to my feet.</p><p>Noting that I was still a little woozy Rath draped an arm around my shoulders and I felt a tiny smile on my lips as he guided me back to the couch.</p><p>"There we are. Feeling any better?" Rath asked and I nodded, rubbing my fingers along the bridge of my nose. "Now let me see if I can find a spell to remove that amulet." He added, walking back over to the table nearby. While Rath searched through his scrolls looking for an answer I rested on the couch the ache in my head soon disappearing.</p><p>Chontra wants revenge on Rath though he was only in love with her because of a spell. Scarab wants Presley so he can take Prince Rapses' spirit and become immortal. The mummies can't seem to get away from crazy people.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" Ja-Kal asked and I jumped, looking up to find him standing there. Once he noticed my wide eyes he gave me a smile. "Apologizes for startling you, Jade. Did Rath find the amulet?"</p><p>"Yeah I kind of found it first." I replied, holding the amulet in my hands and he stared at it then me. "I wasn't really thinking and I put it on. Now it won't come off no matter what I try. Even Rath tried with his magic and it didn't work."</p><p>"Not yet it didn't, Jade but there's still hope." Rath answered, walking over with something written on a piece of papyrus. "Now just hold still." He advised and I blinked, my back going rigid as he blinked at me. "You will not be harmed, Jade." He chuckled and I relaxed watching as his eyes moved to the papyrus.</p><p>Raising his hands Rath moved them towards my chest giving me a faint smile before his hands glowed green, aiming his fingers towards the amulet that would not move. It lit up and I stayed as still as I could, unsure until his hands stopped glowing. "There, that should do it." Rath said though as soon as he reached for the amulet it flashed and he yelped as a burst of green energy shocked his left hand and I tried not to giggle as he shook his hand.</p><p>"Or not, Rath." Ja-Kal answered as Rath narrowed his eyes at the amulet around my neck. "Why did the amulet do that?"</p><p>"Apparently there is strong magic protecting the amulet which also prevents the wearer from removing it. I just have to try a different approach." Rath answered, narrowing his eyes at the amulet. "Let us see if this works."</p><p>Several attempts later Rath was running out of fingers and I was running out of options. "Rath, why don't you give up? It clearly doesn't want to come off." I sighed as he stuck his thumb into his mouth, wincing from the slight burn the rebounding magic had given him. "Please, Rath just take a break."</p><p>"Magic against a shielded item is clearly not the best approach. Besides I believe I have burned most if not all of my fingers already." Rath agreed, sitting beside me as I tugged at the rope. "I promise I will find a solution to this problem. You just need to be patient."</p><p>"I'm more worried about you, Rath." When he raised his eyebrows at me I gave him a weak smile. "How are you fingers?"</p><p>"Sore but I will live....well maybe live is not the right word." Rath answered, blushing when I leaned close enough to kiss his cheek. "Y...you are most welcome, Jade." He stammered and I giggled resting my head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks for trying anyway. It's my own fault for trying on the amulet." I replied as I tugged at the rope. "Should have known not to try on anything that Chontra would just hand over."</p><p>"You could be right about that, Jade." Rath replied and I lifted my head in time to see him rubbing his chin. "Chontra and Scarab have worked together before."</p><p>"Are they after Prince Rapses' spirit?" I asked and he nodded, making me a little worried. "Then why would they work together? Isn't Scarab after the prince's spirit to become immortal?"</p><p>"He wants to become immortal and finish what he started over three thousand years ago." Rath explained and I sighed, rubbing at the bridge of my nose. "Is something troubling you, Jade?"</p><p>"I have a bad feeling that I've just helped Scarab." I muttered and Rath shook his head, patting my shoulder in an effort to reassure me. "Chontra did give you this amulet and she wouldn't do anything without a good reason."</p><p>"You should not worry, Jade. We will protect Presley and you as well if you need us." Rath promised and I managed a weak smile when he lightly squeezed my shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you, Rath. It's nice to have someone looking out for me." I replied and he nodded, sitting there in silence for several seconds. Then I blinked as his hand moved to mine and I felt a smile curling my lips as his hand covered mine, giving my fingers a squeeze.</p><p>
  <em>I know we didn't get along very well at first but Rath's pretty kind and sweet when he really wants to be. Never thought he'd ask me out on a date.</em>
</p><p>"Jade, are you alright?" Rath's voice brought me back to reality and I lifted my head to see him smiling back at me. "You did not hear a single word I said do you?" He teased and I coughed, trying not to look too embarrassed as he chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry I wasn't listening. What were you talking about, Rath?" I asked and he gave my hand another squeeze his smiling bringing one to my lips as well.</p><p>"I was going to ask if you would like to go on another date with me?" Rath repeated and I nodded so fast he blinked back at me. "Then that's a yes I believe?"</p><p>"Of course I would, Rath. Though I think we should avoid the beach next time. Sand and bandages...ugh." I said with a shudder and he started to laugh at the grimace on my face. Hearing him laughing made me start too and our friends walked over soon afterwards wondering what was so funny.</p><p>"Did we miss the joke?" Ja-Kal asked and I shook my head, looking at my bandages for a few seconds.</p><p>"I was just saying that bandages and sand don't mix very well." I repeated and my friends smiled at that as I climbed to my feet. "Since the amulet removal is a bust do you think you could continue with my weapons training, Rath?" I asked him and he brightened, leading me back to the practice dummy.</p><p>Deciding to watch Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon looked on as Rath went over the finer points of my daggers and how to properly use them.</p><p>"Okay I think I have all of that. Let's see if I can actually hit that dummy now." I muttered as I aimed at Scarab's head and the amulet glowed but I was so focused that I didn't notice, sending both daggers flying. When it struck the head of the dummy both daggers stuck and I broke into a smile, pleased as I straightened from my crouch.</p><p>"Yes! That was awesome!" I shouted not see Rath staring at the amulet around my neck with wide eyes. "Rath, what did you think?" I asked him turning around to see my friend staring at the dummy. "Hey, Rath!" I called out and he shook himself offering me a smile and I just shrugged.</p><p>"That was a very good shot. Now let's see if you can do that again." Rath said, pulling the daggers free before he handed them back. Giving him a quick grin I turned back around walking around the dummy as I thought about where to aim next.</p><p>"Take this dummy." I whispered, taking careful aim at the dummy's chest. As soon as I aimed both daggers the amulet glowed again and this time Rath was sure he wasn't seeing things as I launched the daggers. They struck inches from each other exactly where I was aiming and I jumped in the air as everyone but Rath clapped. "Yeah I am getting better at this." I grinned as Rath scratched at his chin frowning at my back though when I did turn around I caught the look on his face.</p><p>"Rath, what's wrong? Aren't you impressed?" I asked him and he sighed, looking at the amulet for long enough to make me narrow my eyes. "Oh so you don't like the fact I'm learning quicker than you probably did with your sword."</p><p>"That is not the problem, Jade. Your amulet glowed each time you threw your daggers. I believe it has something to do how well you aim was just now." Rath replied and I threw up my hands, grabbing the daggers from the dummy before I pushed them into his hands.</p><p>"You just can't get over yourself can you? First you're mad at me for putting on the amulet and now you try to say that it's the only reason I could make those two shots. Thanks a lot for that, Rath." I muttered, pushing past him and he blinked at my back as I wandered away feeling tears welling in my eyes.</p><p>"Rath, that was uncalled for." Ja-Kal scolded and Rath sighed, staring at my back before he slowly shook his head. "Jade was doing very well so why did you scold her?"</p><p>"Yeah, Rath what's the deal?" Nefer-Tina replied and even Armon frowned at their friend. "Jade was getting better and you get mad at her?"</p><p>"I did not mean it like that, Nefer-Tina. That amulet glowed each time Jade threw her daggers and I believe that's why her aim was true. I should have explained myself better to Jade." Rath explained, heading after me as I rounded the corner heading for the entrance. I was just a few feet from it when I heard hurried footsteps and I shook my head, turning around to find Rath following me.</p><p>"Now what do you want? Come to scold me some more?" I grumbled, crossing my arms as he reached my side. "If so I don't want to hear it."</p><p>"Jade, I know you are getting better at handling your daggers. I am sorry you think I'm not proud of you." Rath apologized and I sighed as he stared back at me.</p><p>"Alright so maybe I did fly off the handle." I admitted and Rath just stared at me until I shrugged "It's a figure of speech don't worry about it. So you're really proud of me?" I asked and he nodded, a small smile on his lips when I brightened.</p><p>"Of course I am, Jade. You are really trying your hardest to learn how to protect yourself and I am sure that you will get better as long as you keep practicing." Rath told me as I stared back at him not seeing my amulet flash until I stepped forward and Rath blinked as I kissed him full on the mouth.</p><p>The amulet quit glowing and I blinked, feeling my own cheeks darken as Rath stared at me. "S...sorry I don't know what came over me." I stammered and after a few seconds of awkward silence Rath stepped closer as I covered my face with an open palm, wanting to disappear. When I felt Rath's hand on min gently pulling my hand away I turned my head, my eyes widening as he leaned in kissing me back. In the space of a few seconds I had my arms draped around his neck as our kiss developed into an open-mouthed one, our tongues touching before we separated both panting a little despite not having the need to breathe anymore.</p><p>"T...that was amazing, Rath. Never knew you could kiss like that before." I whispered and he just blinked, locking eyes with me.</p><p>"I did not know that I could kiss like that either, Jade." Rath admitted, draping an arm around my neck and I smiled at him. "I am learning something new everyday."</p><p>"I did too, Rath." I replied and he raised an eyebrow until I grinned. "That you are a wonderful kisser." I told him and he chuckled as our lips met for the third time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the steps that led outside I rested my head on Rath's shoulder, noting with a smile that he had his hand on mine. "So where did you want to go for our date?" Rath asked me and I just giggled leaving him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"As long as it doesn't involve Scarab or Chontra I'm happy to go anywhere with you. Though if they do try and attack us again I'm ready." I replied and he chuckled, stroking my chin with his thumb. "How's the hand?"</p><p>"It doesn't hurt anymore but thank you for asking." Rath answered, climbing from the stairs before he reached for my hand and after he helped me to my feet I stretched. "Now should we get going?"</p><p>"After we get dressed of course." I replied and Rath nodded, our footsteps light as we walked back inside the sphinx. Once I finished getting dressed I leaned against my sarcophagus running my fingers across the Anubis symbol as Rath pulled on his jacket.</p><p>"Rath, if you're still not sure about where we should go for our date I have a suggestion." I told Rath and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Nothing involving sand or water this time I promise."</p><p>"I would like to hear your suggestion, Jade." Rath replied and I smiled at him. Once I told him my suggestion he gave me a nod. "A picnic would be wonderful....if I knew what one was."</p><p>"That's easy, Rath. We bring our lunch with us and sit on the grass. Or a blanket might be better. Grass and bandages aren't much better than sand." I explained with a shudder and Rath smiled at me, walking over and I grinned as he gave my cheek a kiss.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful, Jade. Let's check the refrigerator before Armon gets to it." Rath answered, taking me by the hand and I couldn't help the silly smile on my face as we walked hand in hand.</p><p>"Hmm....this is a problem." Rath sighed, his head in the refrigerator before he stepped back removing two cans of soda from it.</p><p>"Hey at least we have drinks. Besides we could stop at a grocery store and buy what we need." I said to Rath and he gave me a grin, closing the door. "Now we just need a blanket."</p><p>"The one off the bed should do nicely." Rath answered and I nodded, heading back to the sarcophagi room returning a few minutes later. "Perfect." He said when he saw the blanket rolled under my arm.</p><p>"Thanks. Let's head out." I replied and together we headed for the garage. Holding the blanket I folded it, resting it on my lap before Rath climbed aboard the Jetcycle.</p><p>"Hold on tight, Jade." Rath warned and I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist before we shot down the ramp, sending us outside. We made a stop at the grocery store before we headed for the park nearby.</p><p>"This is a very good idea, Jade." Rath agreed as he helped me spread the blanket out on the grass setting down the box of groceries we'd bought together in the center. "This spot does look familiar." He pointed out as we sat together and I nodded towards the surrounding trees.</p><p>"It's the same spot where we hid from Scarab and his shabti." I told him and Rath grimaced causing me to giggle at the face he pulled. "But it is a nice spot right?"</p><p>"Yes it is a nice spot. Thank you for suggesting it, Jade." Rath answered and I nodded, watching as he put his hand into the bag. "Now would you like a sandwich?"</p><p>Hours later as the sun was setting I lay back on the blanket secretly pleased when Rath lay beside me, his fingers wrapping around mine. 'This was a wonderful idea." Rath told me and I grinned as he pushed himself up by his elbows, leaning in to kiss me I was sure. Until his amulet glowed and I groaned as he sat back, shaking my head.</p><p>"Typical. Me and my big mouth." I complained, climbing to my feet. "Guess our picnic's over huh. Rath?"</p><p>"Presley needs my help." Rath said as I stretched. "With the strength of Ra!" He called out and I couldn't help feeling jealous when I saw Rath's armor cover his body. "I'll drop you back at the sphinx."</p><p>"You should go looking for Presley. I don't have that far to walk, Rath." I replied and after a pause Rath nodded, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. Hopping onto the Jetcycle he waved at me and I waved back, forcing a smile on my face though as soon as he rode off I sighed to myself.</p><p>I started gathering up our picnic supplies not knowing that someone was standing a few feet from me, watching me as I rolled up the blanket wondering exactly I was going to carry everything back on my own. "Guess I should have taken that lift after all." I muttered, leaning over to grab the rolled-up blanket but as I lifted it I heard a laugh and I dropped the blanket, spinning around to find Chontra watching me with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Chontra, what do you want now? Rath's not here as you can see." I told her and she just smiled at me walking forward until she was looking down at me.</p><p>"I'm not here to talk to Rath, Jade. In fact I came by to see how he's treating you." Chontra answered and I frowned at her, confused and she sighed. "Not very well if he left you to walk all the way home by yourself."</p><p>"Why do you care? The first time we met you struck me with a fireball." I shot back and Chontra just waved her hand. "Oh it was a big deal to me."</p><p>"Jade, I wasn't trying to hit you but you just stepped into the way. Anyway I actually came past to ask about the amulet I gave to Rath for you." Chontra explained and I blinked at her until she cleared her throat. "So Rath never gave it to you? Typical."</p><p>"I put it on myself after Rath tried to warn me it could be dangerous." I said once I found my voice and she just laughed, touching the amulet hanging around my neck.</p><p>"Of course he'd say that, Jade. He just doesn't want you to be a guardian for Prince Rapses." Chontra said, releasing the amulet before she shook her head. "Back in Egypt he abandoned me too."</p><p>"Rath told me that he was asked by Pharaoh Amenhotep to tutor his son." I replied and she just shook her head at me. "Well that's what he told me anyway."</p><p>"He lied to you too. I loved that man and he left me for Prince Rapses." Chontra lied, trying not to smile when I chewed my lip with a frown. "You should ask him to teach you magic and when he refuses you'll know the truth."</p><p>"Well he can't right now. He's gone to find Prince Rapses." I told him, grimacing when I realized I shouldn't be telling my friends' enemies information but Chontra just sighed. "Now what is it? He did swear an oath after all." I pointed out and she just shrugged.</p><p>"Jade, you'll always be second to the prince. I should be going since Rath's not going to show his face but remember what I told you." Chontra told me raising her arms and in a flash of purple smoke she disappeared.</p><p>"I doubt very much that Rath would ever play with my heart like that." I muttered, gathering up the picnic supplies before I made my way back to the sphinx. Once I entered the building I sighed, heading for the sarcophagi room looking forward to dropping the blanket and basket I'd been carrying for the past few hours.</p><p>Once inside the room I walked over to the table, setting the basket down before I unrolled the blanket. After draping it over the bed I leaned against it, still trying to get Chontra's words out of my head.</p><p>"I know that woman was lying about Rath so why can't I stop thinking about what she said?" I whispered, pacing the room when I found I couldn't stand still. "Chontra lies all the time so why should now be any different?"</p><p>I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear my friends returning to the sphinx, Rath in the lead and as he hurried into the room I looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>"I trust Rath with my life but I certainly don't trust Chontra. She must be delusional if she thinks I'll trust her over my friends." I muttered, unaware I had company until I heard someone clear their throat I whirled around, wishing I had my daggers until I saw Rath standing there and I relaxed.</p><p>"Rath!" I called out, nearly knocking him over when I hugged him and after a pause he hugged me back. "I was so worried when you raced away to fight Scarab."</p><p>"Jade, I'm perfectly fine as you can see." Rath explained when I released him and I grinned as Ja-Kal, Armon and Nefer-Tina entered the room.</p><p>"We're fine too." Ja-Kal sighed, shaking his head though I could see a faint smile on his face. "Scarab didn't put up much of a fight."</p><p>"Yeah he did try and get the prince's spirit but he backed down as soon as Rath arrived." Presley answered and I smiled at him, mock-bowing and he snorted. "Not you too."</p><p>"Just kidding, Presley. At least you didn't have to walk all the way back to the sphinx." I replied, stretching my legs and Rath frowned as soon as he caught the hint of a frown on my face. "Wonder why he didn't put up a fight? He wants the prince's spirit to become immortal right?"</p><p>"Yes and that's what worries me. Scarab never runs away from a fight unless he's sure he can't win." Rath answered, arms crossed against his chest and I shrugged still thinking about what Chontra had said. "Jade, is something the matter? If this is about leaving you in the park I..."</p><p>"Of course not, Rath. You did offer to drive me back but you're a guardian and that comes first." I told him and he fixed me with a raised eyebrow as I headed for my sarcophagus. "I'm kind of beat so I'm going to get some rest. You should too." I added, not glancing back and after I pulled open my sarcophagus I climbed inside.</p><p>"Well that was strange. Jade seems upset about something." Rath muttered and Nefer-Tina rolled her eyes at the scribe. "Do you happen to know why?"</p><p>"Of course I do, Rath. You two were on a second date until Scarab interrupted it right?" Nefer-Tina asked and when he nodded she walked over, patting his shoulder. "Then there's your answer."</p><p>"Whatever do you mean, Nefer-Tina?" Rath asked and she rolled her eyes towards Jade's sarcophagus. When it clicked he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh yes. That would explain why she's so upset with me. I should probably go and apologize even though it was Scarab's fault and not mine." He added, moving towards my sarcophagus until Ja-Kal stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You should wait until morning, Rath." Ja-Kal suggested and after a pause Rath nodded, heading towards his sarcophagus as his friends did the same.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jade, are you in there?" Rath said, knocking on her sarcophagus and Nefer-Tina sighed grabbing one of his loose bandages before he dragged him away. "What are you doing, Nefer-Tina? I need to speak to Jade." He protested, pulling his bandage away from the female mummy before he wrapped the bandage around his wrist.</p><p>"That might be a problem since Jade left earlier this morning, Rath." Nefer-Tina replied and Rath fixed her with a raised eyebrow. "She said something about going for a walk."</p><p>"No one stopped her?" Rath asked and when she shook her head he crossed his arms against his chest. "Why is she so upset at me?"</p><p>"Well you did leave her behind when you went to fight Scarab." Armon pointed out and Rath sighed, shaking his head as he looked towards Jade's sarcophagus. When Nefer-Tina nudged Armon he just shrugged. "Hey it's true isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes I should have driven her back to the sphinx instead of abandoning her in the park. First I tell Jade I care about her and then I leave her behind." Rath sighed and Ja-Kal shook his head, patting his friend on one shoulder.</p><p>"Presley took Jade to the mall earlier, Rath. If you hurry you can catch up to them." Ja-Kal told Rath who dashed over to his sarcophagus, dressing quickly before he rushed towards the entrance to the sphinx and Nefer-Tina shook her head.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked Ja-Kal who blinked, scratching at his chin for several seconds. "Jade seemed pretty upset with Rath last night."</p><p>"Maybe she won't be too angry at him." Ja-Kal suggested but who he was trying to convince was anyones guess.</p><p>Standing near the base of the escalator I sighed, dressed in my human disguise which still felt really strange to me. "Jade, you know Rath didn't tried mean to leave you in the park." Presley said as we stepped onto the escalator and I just shrugged looking up towards the ceiling of the mall.</p><p>"I guess so." I replied once we reached the top stepping off the escalator. "Can you keep a secret from Rath?" I asked Presley and after a pause he nodded. "You don't even know what the secret is yet." I pointed out with a faint smile and he shrugged.</p><p>"Hey I rpomise I won't say anything." Presley insisted and I finally nodded, thankful that Rath wasn't around. "You can trust me, Jade."</p><p>"Well after Rath ditched me in the park Chontra showed her face." I explained and when he raised both eyebrows I sighed. "Yeah that was my reaction too but she didn't attack me. From what she told me this amulet is supposed to be mine, that she gave it to Rath so he'd pass it onto me."</p><p>"Is that really true?" Presley asked me as we walked towards the arcade and I just shrugged, still not completely convinced that Chontra was telling me the truth. "Jade, take it from me. Chontra's bad news." He said as we wandered around.</p><p>"Yeah so I've noticed and it didn't take a fireball to make me realize that." I answered, remembering how caring Rath was while I was injured. "I promise I won't let it bother me again. Even if I have no clue who made this amulet."</p><p>"If it doesn't try to zap you or Rath again you should be okay." Presley replied, showing me a fighting game. "Now are you ready to get your butt kicked?"</p><p>"Oh bring it on, Presley." I laughed, grasping the joystick and he grinned back at me. While we spent time in the arcade Rath headed inside the mall grimacing once he saw the ice rink.</p><p>"Never going near that again thank you very much." Rath muttered as he gave it a wide berth, focusing on finding Jade and Presley instead. As he searched the mall I finished my third game with Presley. "Whoa you are good at this, Jade." Presley commented and I just grinned at him, giving him a bow and he snorted. "I didn't know you played video games."</p><p>"I have since I was a kid, Presley." I replied, leaning on the machine as I stretched. "I hope Rath's not too upset at me."</p><p>"I doubt that, Jade. I've seen you two holding hands." Presley pointed out as we headed out of the arcade and I blinked, feeling my cheeks darken. "I won't tell anyone." He added with a big smile and I sighed nodding.</p><p>"I really do like him but he can be so stubborn sometimes. I know this amulet zapped me but it hasn't done anything bad since then. Well maybe it zapped Rath's fingers when he tried to use magic to remove it." I said, following Presley as he showed me around the mall.</p><p>"That must have hurt." Presley said, stopping near an escalator that would take us to the second floor. "But Rath really likes you."</p><p>"I guess so, Presley and I really like him too. After building me a sarcophagus and a pair of daggers I should be grateful but something Chontra said to me keeps going through my head." I finally admitted when we reached the second floor and Presley stared at me until I cleared my throat. "Chontra told me that she loved Rath but he abandoned her in the ancient past."</p><p>"That's not true, Jade. Chontra used a spell to make him think he loved her. I know because I was there when she appeared in the city. She even told him that to his face." Presley explained and I rubbed at my face, grimacing at how foolish I'd been at believing Chontra.</p><p>"I should have known she was lying but I still fell for her lies." I muttered, unaware that someone I knew had followed us. Watching from nearby Chontra frowned as she heard me talking to Presley.</p><p>"So much for tricking her into working for us. Guess it's up to me now." Chontra muttered as Presley and I wandered further into the mall. Once she saw me pause near the rooftop she smiled to herself, waiting until I slowed my walk distracted as I followed Presley. I barely heard his voice too busy thinking about how angry I'd been at Rath the night before.</p><p>"Maybe I should apologize to him when I'm back at the sarcophagus." I muttered, not hearing footsteps until I saw a flash of purple flame and I spun around finding Chontra standing there.</p><p>"Hello again, Jade." Chontra said, walking towards me and I quickly looked towards Presley who rushed to my side. Seeing him Chontra raised her hand and I raced forward, intercepting the flame. Knocking me over it sent me skidding across the floor until I struck the wall behind me and I groaned as Presley ran towards Chontra blocking her path to me before he pulled out his Boomer-Ra, aiming it at the encahntress who just laughed.</p><p>"You think you stand a chance against me, Prince Rapses?" Chontra laughed as I stumbled to my feet, wishing I'd remembered to bring my daggers along. "Besides I'm not interested in you so begone!" She snapped at him, flinging a fireball at Presley and I barely managed to put myself in between the fireball and the young pharaoh who stared at me.</p><p>"Leave Prince Rapses alone!" I shouted at her and she smiled as the fireball struck me directly in the stomach sending me to my knees. When Presley tried to help me to my feet I shook my head, keeping myself in front of Presley who frowned at me. "Get back to the sphinx as quickly as you can. I'll handle Chontra." I groaned, a hand pressed to my stomach.</p><p>"Jade, are you sure?" Presley asked as Chontra raised her hands and I flinched at the flames that glowed from her fingertips.</p><p>"Not really but what choice do I have? You're the one she's after." I whispered and Chontra just laughed at me shaking her head. "Wait so why are you after us?"</p><p>"To get his attention." Chontra pointed out, nodding towards Rath who rushed towards us wearing his human disguise. "Nice of you to drop by, Rath."</p><p>"Leave Prince Rapses and Jade alone, Chontra. I'm the one you want." Rath snapped at her, putting himself in front of me. "Jade, get Prince Rapses to safetly." He whispered to me, helping me stand and Presley stepped forward draping an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" Rath called out, his armor appearing before he held up his hand. In a flash his sword appeared and he held it towards Chontra who just frowned at him. "Chontra, why are you here?"</p><p>"Rath, for once this doesn't concern you." Chontra explained, nodding towards me as Presley helped me limp towards the nearest escalator. "I wanted to talk to Jade and not you so leave." She added, flinging twin blasts of fire at Rath who managed to block them with his sword.</p><p>"When you threaten my friends it does concern me, Chontra. Jade has done nothing to incur your wraith." Rath shot back, putting down his sword before he raised his hand calling on his own magic to fight his former student. "Now why are you really here?"</p><p>"Oh that's easy, Rath. Scarab asked me to bring your precious girlfriend back and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Chontra answered and Rath's green eyes widened as she let loose a blast of energy aiming directly at my back. We had just managed to get to the edge of the rooftop and as we neared the escalator that would take us down a floor I felt a searing heat getting close to my back. Without thinking about it I psuhed Presley to one side and the blast of energy hit me instead, lighting up my body as I cried out.</p><p>"Jade!" Rath and Presley called out as I stumbled towards the edge and just as I started to fall Presley leaned forward as far as he could, barely managing to grasp my hand. Grunting from the effort he tried to pull me up only to slide towards the edge and I blinked up at him, giving him a smile before I pushed him back with my other hand. The blow knocked Presley onto his rear and I managed a weak laugh as I started to fall backwards, gravity pulling me down towards the floor far below.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Jade falling towards the floor far below Rath took several steps towards her until Chontra cleared her throat and he spun around in time to catch a fireball that sent him to his knees with a grunt.</p><p>"You shouldn't turn you back on me, Rath or I might get upset." Chontra taunted, noting that Jade had disappeared from view. she strolled towards Rath as Presley pulled him to his feet and with a quick nod to the prince he stepped in front of Presley. "Relax, Rath your precious girlfriend is safe." She added, waving a hand towards the edge of the roof and Rath turned his head enough to catch sight of someone who shot into the air. Hovering just out of range Scarab smirked down at the mummy and his prince and Rath drew in a breath he didn't need once he saw the villain was holding a limp Jade in his arms.</p><p>"For now, Rath unless you decide to do something foolish like attack me and my grip just might weaken and...." Scarab warned and Rath sheathed his sword, crossing his arms against his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "That's better. Chontra, you can handle things here." He added, shifting Jade to one arm and as she groaned he aimed his hand towards the ceiling. A quick blast blew a hole in the roof and as plaster flew down barely missing Rath who shielded Presley, Scarab flew through the exit point leaving Chontra with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"You heard the man he only wants to talk to her." Chontra commented and Presley snorted, crossing his arms as Rath turned his attention back to his former student. "Now just remember that if you or your friends try to follow either of us Jade will pay the price for your foolishness." Chontra warned, her hand glowing and Rath steadied himself for the fireball he knew she'd sent his way.</p><p>Laughing she sent the fireball towards Rath and he quickly pulled his sword free, blocking the blow but it was only a distraction and when he looked back she was gone. Shaking his head Rath held his sword at his side staring at the spot where Chontra had been until Presley placed a hand on his shoulder and Rath sighed, unable to believe that Jade had been kidnapped by his oldest enemy.</p><p>He and Presley made their way down the escalator to the floor below nearly running directly into Ja-Kal, Armon and Nefer-Tina. Seeing them standing there in their disguises Rath glared at them and without speaking he pushed past them leaving Presley behind in his haste. Once they returned to the ground floor they looked at their prince.</p><p>"Where were you guys?" Presley asked as they followed him down to the ground floor. "Chontra came after us and Jade's been kidnapped by Scarab."</p><p>"Scarab and Chontra are working together?" Ja-Kal asked and Presley nodded, all four keeping pace with Rath in the lead his shoulders hunched.</p><p>"Yeah I just said that. I don't know why but they were after Jade and not me this time." Presley explained as Rath slowed, running a hand over his face.</p><p>"But why did they want Jade?" Armon asked Presley who just shrugged looking towards Rath who finally turned around his eyes narrowed at his friends.</p><p>"Chontra was just the distraction while Scarab took Jade. If you all had been there this wouldn't have happened." Rath snapped at them and Ja-Kal shook his head, stepping forward to face the scribe.</p><p>"Rath, you can't blame this on us. Jade's your girlfriend remember?" Nefer-Tina pointed out and Rath threw up his hands, stomping out of the building without looking back. The trip back to the sphinx was a silent and very awkward one and once Nefer-Tina parked the Hot-Ra Rath jumped out, heading quickly towards the building.</p><p>The rest of the mummies and Presley found Rath pacing the room with the sarcophagi, glancing at the miniature pyramid from time to time. Finally he shook his head moving towards it though as soon as he placed his hands on the pyramid he blinked at it. "Even if I find out where they're keeping Jade she'll just be put in more danger if they find me there. What do I do?" He whispered not realizing his friends had followed him until Ja-Kal cleared his throat and he turned his head, staring at their leader.</p><p>"I know you're angry but this wasn't our fault." Ja-Kal told him and Rath crossed his arms, leaning back slightly against the pedestal that held the pyramid. "We came to rescue Prince Rapses."</p><p>"Jade might not matter to you but she matters to me." Rath replied in a low voice barely able to contain the anger he felt at his former student and their worst enemy.</p><p>"Jade tried to protect me even though she's not a guardian." Presley added and Rath nodded, a thin smile on his lips when his friend spoke. "Ask Rath."</p><p>"It's true. She protected Presley until I managed to get there. But I couldn't stop Scarab from escaping with Jade without putting our prince in more danger." Rath agreed, looking down at the floor in front of him. "I wasn't strong enough to defend Jade and now Scarab has her."</p><p>"We didn't know that, Rath. How can we help?" Nefer-Tina asked and Rath brightened until he remembered that he'd given his word he wouldn't come after Scarab or Chontra.</p><p>"We can't go looking for Scarab or Chontra." Rath said and everyone started to speak at once until he held up a gloved hand. "If they find that I've broken my word they'll harm Jade."</p><p>"Then what do we do?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath scratched at his chin thinking as he spun around. "Rath, there has to be something we can do to help Jade."</p><p>"Ja-Kal, I already told you we can't go looking for Jade." Rath sighed, looking down at his amulet for several seconds. Then he found himself smiling and everyone stared at the mummy as he ran his fingers over his own amulet. "But I might have a way to track Jade without alerting Scarab."</p><p>"How exactly?" Nefer-Tina asked as he held up his amulet and with a smile still on his face he raised his hand. As his fingers glowed the amulet glowed green and he laughed, finally realizing that he had the answer sitting between his fingers. "Rath?"</p><p>"I put a spell on Jade's amulet earlier while I was trying to remove it. Using my magic we can track exactly where she is and see through her eyes as well." Rath explained, taking his hand away from his own amulet which ceased glowing.</p><p>"So we'll know when Scarab isn't watching Jade and then we can plan a rescue?' Armon asked and Rath nodded, unable to understand why he hadn't remembered the scrying spell earlier.</p><p>While Rath worked on tracking me I groaned, opening my eyes only to instantly close them once my vision cleared enough to reveal Scarab who stood before me.</p><p>"Must be having a nightmare because I never have dreams about overly pale men who haven't stepped out in the sunlight in decades." I muttered, hearing a snigger in the background as Scarab narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>"Be quiet, Heka. No one asked for your opinion." Scarab growled and I gave him a tiny smile, raising my head as he stared at me. "Where did you come from?"</p><p>"That's why you kidnapped me?" I asked him and he blinked as I tried to move only to find I could only move my head slightly forward. Turning my head slightly I noticed that I was bound to a wall my arms and legs tied and I snorted. "You could have just asked me."</p><p>"Scarab, Jade's not a normal mummy." Chontra replied stepping into my view and I narrowed my eyes at her as she looked at me with a faint smile on her lips. "Oh don't look at me like that, Jade. You knew this was coming."</p><p>"You're just jealous because I didn't need a love spell to get Rath to notice me, Chontra." I countered and she actually blinked at me, raising her hand with a sneer on her lips and I rolled my eyes when her hand glowed purple. "Trust you to attack someone who can't fight back." I snorted at her and Heka sniggered for the second time.</p><p>"Jade's clearly a mummy. I think someone needs their eyes checked." Heka commented, staring at me and I rolled my eyes as Scarab pushed her away.</p><p>"So you were human once?' Scarab asked and I nodded as much as my chains would allow. "Interesting. Chontra was telling the truth. How did this happen?"</p><p>"How should I know? I woke up like this, Scarab." I sighed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Before you ask of course I know who you are. My friends warned me about you." I answered with my eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>"Curious. But did they warn you how powerful I am?" He asked, raising his hand and I yelped as my chains glowed a strong current of electricity running through them.</p><p>"Apparently not, Scarab. But I thought you wanted her alive....in a manner of speaking." Heka asked and Scarab shook his head at her looking at me when I groaned. Shaking my head I glared at Scarab who just offered me a cold smile.</p><p>"Tha...that really hurt." I complained and Scarab shrugged crossing the room before he stopped at a stone table. Stretching my head forward as far as I could I stared at a book resting on the table and after I noticed Scarab smiling at it I frowned, a chill running through my spine that had nothing to do with the room's temperature. "What are you planning on doing with me?" I asked him but Scarab ignored me and I snorted glancing up at the chains keeping my hands trapped against the cold stone wall digging into my back.</p><p>While Scarab studied the book I shifted my hands around trying to pull them free and after watching me for several minutes Chontra gave me a cold smile, stepping close enough to stare down at me. "That won't work, Jade. Those chains are enchanted to prevent anyone from escaping. Even using magic won't help not that you can cast spells anyway."</p><p>"Since I'm stuck here for the time being why kidnap me? Aren't you after Prince Rapses?" I asked her, tugging at the chains holding my arms.</p><p>"Of course we are, Jade and what better way than with you as bait?" Chontra commented and I rolled my eyes at her causing the enchantress to smile at me.</p><p>"You told Rath not to follow you or Scarab. Why would he follow me after that warning?" I countered and Heka smirked as she slithered over to my feet.</p><p>"Of course he'll come looking for you. You didn't think Chontra gave you that amulet for no reason?" Scarab asked, walking towards me with the book in one hand.</p><p>"Rath can see me right now?" I asked Scarab and he nodded his hand beginning to glow as he made his way back to me. "How exactly?"</p><p>"Since the amulet's tuned to you he can just use magic to track you. I can't have him or his friends showing up until I'm ready."" Scarab chuckled and I cried out as my chains glowed, a much stronger electrical current ripping through my body. My back arched and then everything grew dark the last sounds I could hear were someone's laughter.</p><p>
  <strong>**************************************************</strong>
</p><p>"Much better. I was getting tired of all her talking." Scarab muttered, looking at the unconscious mummy slumped against the wall the chains he'd enchanted the only thing keeping her upright.</p><p>"Are you completely sure that Rath and his friends will show up to save her?" Heka asked and Scarab fixed her with a glare that had her rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Of course he'll show up to save his friend. I've seen how much that mummy cares for Jade first hand." Chontra commented and Heka hissed, giggling until Chontra raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"You're jealous of Jade aren't you, Chontra?" Heka asked and even Scarab chuckled when Chontra rolled her eyes at the snake, narrowing her eyes at Jade who didn't even stir when she raised her own hands at the unconscious mummy.</p><p>"Not until Rath shows up, Chontra. I still need her in one piece." Scarab warned and Chontra sighed her hands losing their purple glow before she stormed out of the room.</p><p>"If I didn't know better I'd think that Chontra was jealous of Jade." Heka commented after Scarab picked her up and he chuckled, glancing down at the book he still held. "Now what exactly are you going to do to Rath once he shows up? Send an army of Shabtis his way?"</p><p>"Of course not, Heka. I already have an opponent in mind for Rath." Scarab answered and Heka blinked at him as he set her down on the table. "One he won't be able to defeat."</p><p>"Not Talos again?" Heka asked and Scarab shook his head, smiling when she frowned at him. "Geb? Not Anubis and Set? Those two always mess everything up." She added and he just chuckled, looking towards Jade.</p><p>"Not after the last few times they've failed to capture Prince Rapses. I could tell you but that would ruin the surprise. Just be patient and you'll see." Scarab answered and Heka just hissed, shaking her head as she slithered after Scarab when he crossed the room.</p><p>"I just hope you know what you're doing, Scarab." Heka muttered as they turned the corner.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke from my unintended nap with an aching head and as I tried to lift it I felt a tug on the chains still holding me to the wall. Once the fog cleared from my mind I groaned remembering that I was still a prisoner of Scarab.</p><p>"Wonderful. Can't even go to the mall without someone ruining my fun." I grumbled only to hear a laugh and I sighed, shaking my head slowly as Scarab headed towards me. "Speaking of people ruining my fun..." I trailed off narrowing my eyes at him when he smiled at me.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, Jade. You won't be here for very long." Scarab told me and I brightened only to blink as Chontra stepped into view a faint smile on her lips. "Do you remember what I told you?"</p><p>"Of course, Scarab. I want the spirit of Prince Rapses as much as you do." Chontra answered stepping over to me and I rolled my eyes as she stopped directly in front of me. "What's so funny?" She asked when I let out a faint giggle, surprising her and Scarab who raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"You're afraid of getting old aren't you?" I teased and when Chontra crossed her arms I giggled. "Even your beauty didn't get you Rath did it?"</p><p>"She's got you there, Chontra." Heka agreed, yelping as Chontra aimed a glowing hand at her and the snake immediately slithered behind Scarab who just smiled.</p><p>"Never mind that now, Chontra. Do what I asked of you." Scarab replied and Chontra narrowed her eyes at me as I stretched my body as close as I could a tiny grin on my lips. Which evaporated when she raised both hands her fingers glowing purple and I cried out as my body glowed, my chains shaking as I arched my back. I could feel someone in my head and I growled, fighting the magic but as the pain grew worse the voice in my head laughed.</p><p>"Not so talkative now are you, Jade?" Chontra taunted sending wave after wave of energy through my body and after several more painful seconds the chains stopped shaking. "That's much better." She commented when lifted my head my eyes glowing a faint purple and she smiled.</p><p>"Perfect. Now are you clear on the plan?" Scarab asked her watching with a smile as I stared at him then Chontra silent. When Chontra sighed, giving him a slight nod he looked at me as I peered at the sorcerer next.</p><p>"Of course, Scarab. I'll make sure to put up a fight for Rath to make him think he's rescuing Jade." Chontra answered as Scarab waved at my chains freeing me but I stayed put. "Come on, Jade. Let's find your friend Rath." Chontra commanded and I followed as she headed out of the small room leaving Scarab and Heka. Heka just stared as I obediently followed Chontra and once we left she looked up at Scarab who had a smile on his lips now.</p><p>"I don't get it. How does Jade acting like a zombie help you get the spirit of Rapses?" Heka asked and Scarab chuckled at her.</p><p>"Chontra used her magic to control Jade who will continue to act like normal." Scarab answered as he headed back to his book. "When I give the word to Chontra she will use Jade to destroy her friends."</p><p>"So that's how you'll get the prince's spirit. Without any guardians to protect him..." Heka trailed off as Scarab fixed his servant with a smile. "Clever but how can Jade defeat the guardians? She's not exactly a guardian herself."</p><p>"That doesn't matter, Heka. With the amulet Jade has that I enchanted she should have no trouble defeating her friends. They wouldn't lay a finger on their friend would they?" Scarab answered, already looking forward to the moment Jade struck down her friends. "By the time they realize what's happening it will be too late."</p><p>As Chontra walked outside the abandoned warehouse she glanced back to make sure that I was following her. Once she saw me wandering close behind her she smiled to herself wondering how Rath would react when he 'saved' his girlfriend.</p><p>"He'll be so happy to rescue you not realizing that we've planned this from the beginning. With that amulet you're wearing you'll destroy him along with the other mummies. Then Prince Rapses's spirit will be all mine to steal right from under Scarab's nose." Chontra commented and I lifted my head my eyes blank and Chontra rolled her own. "It's no fun when my prisoner doesn't even talk back. Still I can't have you running off until it's time." She sighed, beckoning me to follow and I did so my footsteps light as she led me back into the city.</p><p>"I can see them clearly now. Jade is in the city and Chontra's with her." Rath said, looking down at the pyramid. "I can't see Scarab though."</p><p>"That's good right?" Armon asked and Rath sighed, shaking his head before he touched the amulet around his neck.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" Rath called out and after his armor surrounded his body he hurried towards the parking garage.</p><p>"We should go after him." Ja-Kal suggested and Nefer-Tina nodded, both her and Armon started to follow Rath until Ja-Kal shook his head at them and they both stared at him. "Wait until he's left the sphinx before we follow otherwise he'll see us."</p><p>"Good plan, Ja-Kal but what should I do?" Presley asked and Ja-Kal walked over patting their prince on his shoulder.</p><p>"I need you to protect the sphinx until we get back. Can I count on you?" Ja-Kal asked and Presley immediately nodded, pleased he had something important to do until Ja-Kal and his guardians rushed away and then Presley frowned.</p><p>"Hey, Ja-Kal that's not funny!" Presley called out, annoyed as he crossed his arms. "They just want me to stay behind don't they, Kahti?" He asked and Kahti purred, rubbing her body against his legs. "Yeah you think so too, girl?"</p><p>Rath raced through the streets of San Fransisco on the Jet-Cycle unaware that his friends were following not too far behind in the Hot-Ra.</p><p>"Chontra will pay if she's harmed even a single hair on Jade's head." Rath muttered as the warehouse came into view. Once he parked the Jet-Cycle he jumped from the vehicle quickly moving into the shadows once he heard footsteps heading his way. Kneeling and well hidden he watched silently as Chontra stepped into view and he frowned once he saw me, relieved when he noticed that I was unharmed. Though once he saw me following Chontra he frowned confused as to why I was following Chontra.</p><p>Shaking his head he straightened, waiting until I stepped past his hiding spot before he darted forward clamping a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist before he pulled me backwards. When I didn't react other than staring at him blankly he frowned at me concerned as I stayed perfectly still not making a single noise.</p><p>"What have they done to you, Jade?" Rath whispered until Chontra cleared her throat and he relaxed his hold on me, looking straight ahead in time to duck a fireball that struck the wall inches from where we were standing. "Chontra!"</p><p>"Of course it's me, Rath. Before you ask Scarab isn't even here." Chontra laughed and Rath frowned at her, holding me just behind him. He glanced back at me noting that I hadn't even reacted to the fireball or Chontra's appearance and he blinked at me.</p><p>"What have you done to Jade, Chontra?" Rath growled at the enchantress and Chontra just laughed, her hands glowing as she calmly watched the mummy. "Answer me."</p><p>"Why should I tell you anything, Rath?" Chontra taunted looking at me as I stared at her then Rath. "You'll just have to fight me and if you win I might tell you what I did to Jade." She added, sending a wall of flames towards me and I just stood there not reacting even as Rath dived towards me, knocking me out of the way.</p><p>Rath braced himself only to find seconds later that the flames were an allusion and he narrowed his eyes aiming his sword at Chontra who just smirked at him, waiting for the mummy to launch a counter attack. Instead he rushed to my side and as he helped me stand he finally noticed the blank look in my eyes and he sighed as Chontra chuckled.</p><p>"This is the same spell you put on Prince Rapses isn't it?" Rath asked, already knowing the answer when Chontra smiled at him not even reacting when he aimed his sword at her. "What is Scarab's plan, Chontra?"</p><p>"He's not involved, Rath." Chontra taunted, sending several fireballs at me so Rath stepped close, shielding me before he spun his sword preventing Chontra's magic from striking me. "You can't protect her forever, Rath." She added with a tiny smile as she headed towards him her hands raised and Rath braced himself knowing that Chontra wouldn't give up until she destroyed him.</p><p>"This would work better if you would hide, Jade." He hissed at me, not taking his eyes off Chontra who advanced but I didn't move an inch and he sighed to himself wishing he'd waited for his friends. "You are really not being very helpful today, Jade." He sighed as I stared blankly at him.</p><p>"Chontra, leave Rath and Jade alone!" Ja-Kal shouted as the Hot-Ra shot into view and Chontra smiled to herself for a moment, aiming her magic at them instead. Her magic bounced off the windshield and as the Hot-Ra sped towards Chontra she flew into the air, dodging with a laugh.</p><p>The Hot-Ra skidded to a halt and after Ja-Kal leapt from the vehicle he flew towards Chontra, aiming his bow at her. As he fired off a few arrows at her Armon climbed from the vehicle rushing towards Rath who was having some difficulty getting me to move.</p><p>"Jade, you could try and be a little more helpful." Rath complained as Armon appeared and after noticing that I wasn't moving he shrugged, picking me up before he threw me over his shoulder. "Careful with Jade, Armon. Chontra must have hypnotized her."</p><p>"No problem, Rath. I can carry her." Armon answered, jogging back to the Hot-Ra with me over one shoulder. I didn't even react as he carried me back setting me down in a seat beside Nefer-Tina who looked at Rath with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Chontra cast her magic on Jade. Hopefully when we get back to the sphinx I can remove it from her." Rath quickly explained, looking up when Ja-Kal soared overhead. "Where did Chontra go?" He added as Ja-Kal landed his wings folding back into his armor before he climbed into the Hot-Ra.</p><p>"She vanished once you and Armon brought Jade back to the Hot-Ra." Ja-Kal explained, looking towards me as I stared straight ahead. "What's wrong with Jade?"</p><p>"I'm not sure what magic Chontra used on Jade but hopefully I can remove it. See you back at the sphinx." Rath explained, heading for the Jet-Cycle only to hear footsteps and he sighed, turning around in time to find me following him. "You should stay in the Hot-Ra, Jade." He told me but I didn't answer standing at his side and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'll meet you back at the sphinx, Ja-Kal. Come on, Jade." Rath said as he climbed onto the Jet-Cycle and I followed sitting behind him before I wrapped my arms around his waist. "This is going to be a problem." He muttered as he drove the Jet-Cycle back to the sphinx slowing down occasionally to make sure I was still sitting behind him.</p><p>We arrived back at the sphinx and as Rath drove into the garage he slowed noticing that I was staring at him. "Why hypnotize you just to let you escape?" Rath commented, climbing from the bike and he gave me a weak smile when I followed him deeper into the sphinx.</p><p>"There you two are. How's Jade feeling?" Presley asked tilting his head to one side when I stared at him then back to Rath silent. "That bad huh?"</p><p>"Jade hasn't spoken a single word since we rescued her. At least I didn't need to carry her back to the sphinx." Rath answered, his armor vanishing and after taking me by the hand he led me towards his scrolls.</p><p>Once Rath managed to get me to sit on the couch he started to walk back to his scrolls only to see me starting to stand and he shook his head. "No, Jade. Stay on the couch." Rath told me and I tilted my head at him until he pointed to the couch. "Sit there." He added and I finally sat watching him as he walked over to his scrolls.</p><p>After a few minutes he finally smiled, picking up one of the scrolls before he headed over to me and I blinked at him when he sat beside me. "Jade, this will hopefully remove the spell on you." He told me checking the wording a second time before he started to speak, holding his fingers towards me.</p><p>After he finished he looked at me waiting to see if the spell worked. When I didn't react he let out a breath about to try recasting the spell until I gasped, blinking and he gave me a tiny smile as I touched the amulet around my neck. "R...Rath, what's going on? I remember falling from the escalator and then...Scarab and Chontra were there when I woke up."</p><p>"It doesn't matter right now, Jade. As long as you're safe." Rath answered, placing his hand on my shoulder and that brought a smile to my face as I covered his hand with my own.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you quite sure you want to continue your training, Jade?" Rath asked me and I snorted, holding my daggers as I stared at him one eyebrow raised until he gave me a tiny smile. "Fine, Jade then I will teach you."</p><p>"I know you're worried about me, Rath but I'm perfectly fine. You broke the spell over me remember?" I pointed out, spinning my daggers around in my hands and Rath chuckled when I dropped one close to my foot. "I didn't mean to do that." I muttered, kneeling to retrieve the dagger I dropped.</p><p>"Of course you didn't. I am just worried about you. Scarab never just gives up so easily." Rath answered stepping beside me before he held out his own weapon.</p><p>"You're just scared I'll wipe the floor with you." I shot back, grinning when he blinked at me. Shaking his head Rath gave me a small smile, rushing me before I was ready. When he knocked on my backside with a flick of his sword Rath smiled down at me and I stared at him, frowning.</p><p>"What was that about wiping the floor with me, Jade?" Rath teased, offering a hand and I just shook my head climbing to my feet before I grasped my fallen weapons. "Do you want to try again?"</p><p>"Of course, Rath." I replied and he nodded, taking several steps back before he rushed me a second time. This time I sidestepped and Rath stepped past jerking when I used my foot to lightly smack him in the backside. He spun around shocked and I giggled as he stared at me. "Didn't see that one coming did you, Rath?" I laughed and he snorted, unable to mask a grin.</p><p>"I won't fall for that again." Rath told him and I just shrugged holding my daggers at my side as I waited for his next move. Even using every skill he'd taught me I still ended up hitting the floor more than once and after Rath called a halt to our training I sat on the hard floor, panting despite not needing to.</p><p>"You're doing better, Jade." Rath told me, sitting beside me and I nodded my lips curling into a grin as he set his own sword on the floor at his feet. "You could use more practice at dodging my attacks though." He added and I groaned, setting aside my own weapons and he chuckled.</p><p>"You couldn't give me that could you?" I sighed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean you could have just said I did great and leave it at that."</p><p>"Jade, it takes years of practice to master a skill." Rath pointed out and I rolled my eyes, nudging him with my shoulder. "The pyramids were not built in a day."</p><p>"I know that, Rath I just thought I was getting closer to being a guardian." I answered, fiddling with a piece of loose bandage on my wrist. "I shouldn't let it bother me but it kind of does."</p><p>"I meant what I said, Jade. I am proud to call you my student and my girlfriend." Rath answered, patting my shoulder before he fixed the bandage wrapping it around my wrist. "While we rest I wanted to ask you a question."</p><p>"What's that, Rath?" I replied and he gave me a tiny smile, nodding towards my amulet and as he reached for it I couldn't help feeling slightly light-headed at how close he was.</p><p>"Did Chontra or Scarab ask you anything about Prince Rapses?" Rath asked, holding the amulet between the fingers of his left hand and I frowned when he met my gaze. "Is something wrong, Jade?"</p><p>"Here I thought you were worried about me. You really thought I'd tell them that Presley is Prince Rapses?" I asked Rath and when he nodded I pushed his hand away, climbing to my feet before I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes at the older mummy.</p><p>"Jade, you know what could happen if Scarab ever discovered that Presley is the reincarnation of Prince Rapses." Rath answered, standing when I turned fully around.</p><p>"Is that all you were worried about? Presley and not me?" I repeated and he nodded again only to smack himself in the forehead when I hurried away. "Stupid Rath. All he cares about is his precious prince." I muttered angrily to myself not knowing that someone was listening until I nearly bumped into Nefer-Tina who blinked at me.</p><p>Seeing me staring at the floor chewing my lower lip with my eyes narrowed she shook her head. "Let me guess. Rath's being a pain again isn't he?" She asked before I could answer her and I raised my head giving her a quick nod. "What did he do to you this time?" She asked and I sighed, following her towards the garage.</p><p>"Chontra and Scarab kidnapped me and all Rath seems to care about is whether or not they know who Presley is. I understand why you need to keep his identity a secret but what about me?" I told her as she worked on the Jet-Cycle.</p><p>"You didn't see how he reacted when Scarab kidnapped you, Jade. He came back to the sphinx and the first thing he did was try and find where they took you." Ja-Kal agreed and I jumped as he stepped into view.</p><p>"I hate it when people do that." I muttered, folding my arms and Ja-Kal just blinked at me. "He helped me practice but after that all he could ask was did I give away Presley's secret identity." I explained, joined by Armon who stared at me.</p><p>"Did you tell Scarab?" He asked and I threw up my hands walking away as my friends stared at me then Armon who just shrugged. "Did I say the wrong thing?"</p><p>Shaking my head I headed towards the entrance thinking about taking a walk in the city to get all thoughts of Rath out of my head though as soon as I reached the entrance I remembered that in my haste I'd forgotten to wear my disguise. Sighing to myself I walked back to my sarcophagus hoping that Rath wasn't anywhere near. Of course as soon as I walked in he looked up from his scrolls but I kept walking opening my sarcophagus before I pulled out my clothes.</p><p>I had just crossed the room when I heard Rath clearing his throat and I sighed to myself turning around to find him looking directly at me his back pressed against the table. "What do you need, Rath?" I asked meeting his eyes even as he started to head my way. Once he was standing over me I tilted my head back slightly.</p><p>"Where are you going, Jade? You should be resting in your sarcophagus." He suggested looking at the clothing in my arms before he shook his head. "I thought after what happened you wouldn't go outside on your own again."</p><p>"Rath, i wasn't alone last time and besides I'm a grown woman in case that slipped your notice. I can take care of myself." I retorted blinking when he crossed his arms with a thin smile on his lips and for a brief moment my mind flashed back to how much I'd enjoyed those same lips until I hurriedly shook my head feeling heat in my cheeks. "Anyway I'm just going for a walk around town. How much trouble could I possibly get into?" I added and he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose before he answered.</p><p>"Jade, I just trying to keep you safe from Scarab. You don't know how dangerous he can be." Rath told me and I groaned turning my back in him. "Be reasonable."</p><p>"You just rescued me because you were worried I'd give away Prince Rapses' identity didn't you?" I asked him and he chewed his lip not answering until I turned my head feeling my cheeks heat up a second time. "So I was right and you don't care about my safety unless it involves the prince." Shaking my head at him I headed back towards the sphinx's entrance leaving Rath speechless once again.</p><p>"Smooth move, Rath. Why can't you just admit that you care about Jade as much as Prince Rapses?" Nefer-Tina asked, having been listening to every word.</p><p>"My duty will always be to my prince." Rath finally answered moving back to his scrolls intent on finding something to occupy his time though he couldn't concentrate unable to forget the look of sadness on Jade's face as she left the room.</p><p>"Rath, we all made the same oath but that was over three thousand years ago. Why can't you just admit that you are in love with Jade?" Nefer-Tina replied, taking the scroll from Rath's hands when he didn't respond. "I'm being serious."</p><p>"So am I, Nefer-Tina. I almost let my heart rule me once before and I won't risk my duty again." Rath shot back taking the scroll before he set it back on the table. "Now I have work to do."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Rath." Nefer-Tina sighed wandering away though she noticed when she looked back at Rath he was looking at Jade's sarcophagus with a frown on his face.</p><p>Now dressed in my disguise, which made me smile a little despite how mad I was at Rath, I headed outside which no clear destination in mind. It wasn't until I found myself walking the halls of the museum that my smile grew not knowing why I felt drawn to the place.</p><p>"Probably because I'm a walking, talking mummy now." I muttered to myself getting some odd stares which cause me to nod at them vowing never to keep my thoughts to myself.</p><p>
  <em>Well I guess spending time here will help me forget all about Rath....darn I'm doing it again.</em>
</p><p>As I wandered around the museum I finally stopped in front of a statue of Anubis and as I stared at it I touched my amulet, still curious as to how Rath knew which Egyptian god was my favorite.</p><p>"It's like he can read my mind sometimes." I whispered, glancing around in case someone heard me but the area seemed to be deserted and I let out a breath giving the statue another longer look before I shook my head moving away from it before I started to head towards the exit. "I should head back soon. Maybe Rath's decided to apologize for the way he acted." I muttered as I crossed the building though as soon as I saw the exit sign I heard heavy footsteps and I paused, turning around only to find no one there.</p><p>The sudden silence made me uneasy and I quickly made my way outside but the footsteps started again and at first I secretly hoped that I was hearing my own footsteps which I continued to hope right until two shabti stepped into my path and I stumbled back as one swung its arm at my face narrowly missing hitting me. "Okay that was just rude." I snapped at them wishing I'd brought my daggers along as I moved further back out of range as the same one followed me, the second standing in front of the exit.</p><p>Chewing my lip I dodged its punch kicking at its chest which only succeeded in trapping my foot and as I hopped on one leg it pulled back its fist. This time I managed to grasp its fist feeling very stupid as I hopped on one foot until I lost my balance landing on my backside which dislodged my foot finally breaking the Shabti. Dazed I stared as another Shabti, the one who was blocking the exit advanced towards me and I groaned climbing to my feet before I dodged its strike, dashing around it before I rushed through the unblocked door.</p><p>"Wish I'd brought my daggers with me though I probably couldn't get them through the metal detectors." I said as I rushed from the museum not stopping until I reached the city before I ducked into an alleyway.</p><p>Peeking out I looked for any trace of the Shabtis but when I couldn't see a single one I let out a breath. "How did they find me?" I wondered as I started to walk in the direction of the sphinx only stopping in place when I remembered something.</p><p>"I can't let those Shabtis follow me back to the sphinx. Guess I'd better go back to the city and stay there until I'm positive I'm not being followed." I sighed as I crossed the street wondering how long I'd have to stay away.</p><p>Several hours as it turned out and I sighed to myself, standing in an alley as I waited for a shabti to walk past my hiding place. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm tired of these Shabtis and I'm sick of Scarab. I don't know how he's tracking me but it's getting out of hand." I whispered keeping my voice low in case one of Scarab's minions heard me.</p><p>Once the Shabti walked away I shook my head getting ready to leave my hiding place though I'd barely taken a single step when I stumbled and I leaned back against the concrete wall.</p><p>"Now what's wrong with me?" I muttered, sitting on the ground when my legs started to tremble. As I looked up at the sky I noticed that the sun was setting and I shook my head wondering how long I'd been outside. "If the sun's setting I must have been outside for hours. Wish I could get back to my sarcophagus but I doubt my legs could carry me. Kind of wish I hadn't gotten into a fight with Rath but it's too late now." I mumbled, resting my legs against my stomach. "Not the best place to rest but what can I do?"</p><p>I had just closed my eyes when I heard voices and I instantly jerked awake hearing footsteps getting closer and I groaned, wondering if I had the strength of fight more than one person.</p><p>"Not Shabtis because they don't talk." I whispered as I struggled to my feet hoping that it wouldn't come to a fight. Not that I could put up a fight right now as my legs wobbled again and I had to lean on the wall behind me to stay upright. "So much for all the practice with Rath. Why isn't he here when I really need him?" I added not knowing who I'd be facing in a few seconds but determined not to go down without a fight.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Climbing from his sarcophagus Rath stretched, heading towards Jade's sarcophagus with a smile on his lips once he noticed it was closed. "Good morning, Jade." He said as he carefully pulled it open expecting to find Jade still asleep but when he found it empty he froze. Confused he continued to stare at it until Ja-Kal emerged from his own sarcophagus, watching Rath as the scribe ran a hand over his face.</p><p>"Jade still hasn't returned?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath turned fully around rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She has been gone since yesterday."</p><p>"I should never have fought with her. If she has run away this is all my fault." Rath sighed as he headed towards his scrolls trying to think of a way to find Jade as he did.</p><p>"Rath, this isn't your fault." Ja-Kal said but Rath shook his head knowing full well the truth; that Jade had left the sphinx because of his unwillingness to admit just how much he cared for her.</p><p>"It is my fault, Ja-Kal. I promised to find a way to send Jade home and I have not done so. Now Jade has run away and all because I won't be honest with her." Rath argued once he reached the table. "There must be a way to find her and.....of course. The last time she went missing I used her amulet to find her. Hopefully it will work a second time."</p><p>As Rath searched for the spell I watched as four people stepped into my viewpoint and I narrowed my eyes, wishing again that I'd brought the daggers Rath made me along. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I know Egypt-Su!" I shouted at them and one of them held up his gloved hands offering me a small smile.</p><p>"Hey easy there. We're not going to hurt you." He answered and I just raised an eyebrow at him still not convinced until he fixed me with a grin. "You look kind of like Rath." He added and I blinked at him suddenly curious as he approached me. "You're a mummy right?"</p><p>"How do you know Rath? Who are you?" I asked him taking a step towards the man until I stumbled falling to my knees and he hurried over. Without any effort he helped me stand and when I wobbled he put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Sorry I'm not myself today."</p><p>"I'm Theo and this is Max, Rosie and Wilcox." Theo told me and I gave them a tiny wave still unsure that they knew Rath. "That necklace looks like Rath's 'cept his is green and gold. Looks like a snake too."</p><p>"So you're friends of Rath? I'm Jade and I was chased here by these stone-looking guys. Now I'm completely lost and I need help getting home." I explained making another attempt to walk until Theo stopped me, holding onto my arm. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"No offense, Jade but you can barely walk." Max pointed out and I snorted at him trying to shake off Theo's arm. Once I realized I couldn't even do that I sighed finally nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Maybe we should bring you back to the homeless shelter with us. You could rest there while we try and find Rath." Rosie offered and I nodded again following my new friends out of the alley. Once we arrived at the homeless shelter I noticed that no one even picked up on my gray skin and I let out a breath grateful that I would have a chance to rest and figure out my next move.</p><p>Once I was sitting on a bed I rubbed at my eyes exhaustion finally catching up to me. "Thanks for the help everyone. I know it's a little weird having a mummy for a friend but..." I trailed off when everyone laughed and I broke into a tired smile. "Okay so not the weirdest thing that's happen apparently. How did you meet Rath?"</p><p>"We found him in a trashcan and after I pulled him out he couldn't remember his own name." Theo explained and I tried not to laugh until he gave me a grin.</p><p>"It's all true, Jade. When a couple of guys kidnapped us he and Max followed us." Rosie added as I stared at them.</p><p>"Yeah and then some of Rath's friends showed up and we escaped." Max finished and I nodded wondering how Rath managed to forget who he was until I remembered that I'd watched the entire series and I frowned not sure why I'd forget something so important. Noting the frown on my face Theo cleared his throat and I lifted my head.</p><p>"Maybe you should get some sleep. We'll wake you up once we find Rath." Theo offered and I nodded before I laid my head down on the pillow not knowing just how tired I really was until I heard voices much later and I cracked open an eye to find Rosie sitting on the bed beside me. Once she noticed I was watching her she smiled.</p><p>"Didn't mean to wake up but I was kind of curious about that necklace you're wearing." Rosie said and I pushed myself fiddling with it. "Rath has one just like it. Did he give you that?"</p><p>"Actually someone else gave me the pendant and after I put it on it won't come off. Even Rath nearly had his fingers burned off trying to remove it." I explained chewing my lower lip when I remembered I was supposed to still be angry with him. "Sometimes he can be so kind and other times...."</p><p>"You like Rath don't you?" Rosie asked and I nodded, fiddling with the pendant only to blink at her when she smiled at me. "Not like a friend, Jade."</p><p>"He knows I like him that way but will he admit it? Of course not though I suppose I should cut him some slack. He did like a woman in the past and she was just using him." I told her and Rosie nodded noting the tiny smile on my lips. "I'd never do that to anyone."</p><p>"When Theo, Max and Wilcox find him you should tell him that." Rosie suggested and I let out a yawn in place of a response. "Maybe I should let you sleep."</p><p>"Good idea. Never been so tired." I mumbled as I lay back, closing my eyes with my fingers still curled around my amulet.</p><p>"It's no good. I've tried this spell countless times and I can't find Jade. Scarab must have used a spell on the amulet to prevent me from scrying Jade's location. There's only one thing I can do." Rath sighed as he headed for the garage and Ja-Kal followed.</p><p>"What are you going to do, Rath?" Ja-Kal asked as the scribe reached the Hot-Ra climbing into it before Rath looked back at Ja-Kal.</p><p>"I'm going to drive around the city and see if I can spot Jade. It shouldn't be that hard to find one mummy in the city." Rath explained and Ja-Kal shook his head climbing in beside Rath.</p><p>"You won't be looking for her on your own, Rath. I'm going with you." Ja-Kal offered and Rath nodded blinking when Nefer-Tina and Armon raced in followed by Presley.</p><p>"Hey count us in too. Jade's our friend." Nefer-Tina agreed and Rath tried not to laugh as the mummies and their prince climbed into the Hot-Ra. "Besides if you want to find her fast you should let me drive." She added and Rath moved sitting behind her without an argument.</p><p>"Wow you must be really worried about Jade if you're not going to argue." Presley commented and Rath just shrugged impatient as Nefer-Tina started the vehicle. As they shot out of the sphinx he stared out the window hoping that wherever Jade was she was safe from Scarab.</p><p>
  <em>Jade, I know exactly what it's like to be lost in San Fransisco. I never should have let you go off on your own.</em>
</p><p>My dreams were filled with images of being captured by Scarab, his magic forcing me to fight my friends and as I raised my daggers above Rath he refused to fight me. Just as I brought the daggers down I let out a gasp, yanked out of my nightmare by a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Whoa easy. You were tossing and turning, Jade." Rosie explained as I ran a hand over my head, shaking my head to clear the dream from my mind.</p><p>"Thanks, Rosie. That was some nightmare I was having." I replied and she just grinned as I looked over at the doorway with a slight frown. "I thought Rath would have found me by now. The last time I went missing he found me pretty fast."</p><p>"He rescued you from that guy with the purple armor right? Yeah he did that for us too." Rosie explained as I stared at my amulet. "You should have seen how brave he was even without knowing who he was."</p><p>"He's come to my rescue more than once and how do I repay him? I run away just because we had a fight and not even a big one. Wonder if he'll still want to talk to me." I muttered and Rosie just nodded at me, patting me on my shoulder. "Thanks for listening, Rosie. Nice to have someone to talk to."</p><p>"Hey Rath's kind and patient. I know he'll be happy to see you." Rosie offered and I fixed a smile to my face still not totally convinced that Rath would welcome me back.</p><p>As they sped through the streets Rath stared out of the window hoping that he would see Jade somewhere but as they raced past street after street he sighed. "It's no use. I can't see Jade anywhere." Rath muttered and Armon set his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Jade has to be in the city, Rath. We'll just keep searching until we find her." Armon suggested but Rath just shook his head, opening the glass covering once Nefer-Tina stopped at a red light.</p><p>"Rath, where you going?" Ja-Kal asked and Rath just gave him a small smile.</p><p>"I'm going to search on foot but you can keeping driving around in the Hot-Ra. I know a few people who might have seen Jade." Rath explained, climbing from the vehicle before he jogged over to the sidewalk. As soon as he disappeared around the next corner Nefer-Tina sighed driving away with a slight head shake.</p><p>"What did he mean?" Presley asked, very confused until Ja-Kal smiled at him.</p><p>"When Rath lost his memory a group of homeless people helped him. He must mean Max and his friends. Maybe they've found Jade." Ja-Kal explained as the Hot-Ra shot forward and Presley nodded, still not quite understanding who Ja-Kal meant as they searched the city.</p><p>"Jade woke in a strange time and place just like I did when Presley found us. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her." Rath muttered ignoring some odd stares as he headed deeper into the city.</p><p>As he searched I rolled onto my back my eyes squeezed shut but sleep didn't come easily to me as another nightmare gripped me though this time I could see Scarab as he leaned over a cauldron, a cold smile on his lips as he whispered something I couldn't make out. As I tossed and turned Rosie stared at me her eyes widening as my amulet glowed. Shaking her head she started to reach for my shoulder until my eyes shot open and she froze when they glowed.</p><p>"Jade, what's wrong?" Rosie asked but I ignored her, climbing from the bed before I slowly made my way towards the doorway ignoring Rosie's attempts at getting my attention. As soon as she caught up to me outside Rosie walked beside me even waving a hand in front of my face which did nothing. "Maybe I should keep following you just in case." She muttered watching with a frown as I started to cross the street barely even looking when a car started to speed towards me.</p><p>"Jade!" Rosie shouted as the car neared me but at the very last second someone rushed onto the road, grabbing me by the arm before he pulled me out of the way. A car horn blared as the car raced past narrowly missing me though I didn't even react too busy following the voice that whispered instructions into my head. "Rath, where did you come from?" She asked, letting out a breath as Rath held onto me tightly.</p><p>"Jade, whatever were you thinking?" Rath scolded, staring as I tried to pull free from his grip. Concerned he stared directly at my face as I shifted around in his arms and once he finally saw my blank eyes he frowned, snapping his fingers inches from my eyes though when I didn't flinch he shook his head. "Scarab." He muttered, relaxing his hold on me which allowed me to free myself.</p><p>"Rath, what are you doing?" Rosie asked as Rath watched me heading further into the city though once she reached the mummy he chewed his lip.</p><p>"Jade's not acting herself and I need to know why. Rosie, if you find my friends let them know I found Jade." Rath told her not even pausing as he raced after me determined not to let me walk away from him this time. Shaking her head Rosie started to head back to the shelter until she spotted Theo, Wilcox and Max and she raced towards them.</p><p>"Was that Rath?" Theo asked and Rosie nodded, quickly filling them in what happened earlier. "Wonder why Jade's acting so strange. I thought she'd be happy to see him again."</p><p>"Maybe she's been brainwashed." Max suggested and Theo sighed about to shoot down that theory until Rosie blinked a faint smile crossing her lips.</p><p>"That's it. It's that guy in the purple robe. He did this to Jade." Rosie agreed and Max actually blinked until he realized she was agreeing with him and he grinned as Max raised an eyebrow at Rosie. "It's true, Theo. Jade left the shelter and I followed her where she nearly got run over. If Rath hadn't shown up when he did..." She trailed off with a grimace.</p><p>"Rath's here? Did he tell you where he was going?" Theo asked but Rosie shook her head looking back at the footpath across the road. "Perfect. Maybe we should find his other friends."</p><p>"Did you mention Rath?" Ja-Kal asked and everyone turned around to find the Hot-Ra parked beside the footpath. "We've been looking all over for him and Jade."</p><p>"I saw him followin' Jade but I got distracted and now I don't know where they are. Jade was acting really weird." Rosie explained as Ja-Kal climbed from the vehicle looking on as Rosie pointed to the street corner.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ja-Kal asked and as Rosie filled everyone in Rath followed me as I wandered the streets my eyes fixed solely on the footpath in front of me. Even though Rath was fairly sure I wouldn't even notice him he still kept out of sight peering around street corners until he followed me back to a familair looking abandoned factory. At least it was until recently he thought as he watched me slip inside the building through an unlocked door.</p><p>"I know this is a trap but I can't let Jade run away again. Otherwise I may never find her again." He muttered, touching the amulet around his neck. "With the strength of Ra!" He called out, his armor appearing and after a quick glance around he slipped into the building keeping as close to the walls as he could as he followed my footprints.</p><p>He soon emerged into a long hallway and after carefully considering his options Rath decided to make his way as quietly as he could, his sword appearing in his hand before he headed further inside.</p><p>"I hope Rath knows what he's doing." Nefer-Tina commented as she drove the mummies along with Theo, Max, Wilcox and Rosie through the streets of the city. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to fit everyone making Ja-Kal glad that he'd convinced Presley to stay behind at the sphinx. "It's got to be a trap."</p><p>"Rath knows that but he won't rest until Jade's free. He wants to make up for the way he treated her but rushing into the lion's den?" Ja-Kal commented with a head shake. "We have to find Rath before he gets himself captured by Scarab."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure she's coming?" Heka asked and Scarab just nodded, standing in front of a stone pillar as they waited for Jade to arrive. As soon as they heard footsteps both Scarab and Heka turned around in time to see me walking in. The moment I reached them I stopped directly in front of Scarab and he smiled, chuckling as soon as he saw the blank look in my eyes.</p><p>"The plan's working perfectly just as I predicted it would." Scarab told Heka only to hear a laugh and he frowned as Chontra appeared strolling over to me.</p><p>"You mean my plan don't you? It was my idea to cast that spell on the Anubis amulet, Scarab." Chontra told him and Scarab just snorted, looking on as I stared straight ahead.</p><p>"Hmph. Anyway as soon as the mummies arrive to rescue Jade we'll set their 'friend' on them. Their loyalty to their friend will be their downfall." Scarab added and Chontra just smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Are you sure they'll show up? Why would they risk their pharaoh for some woman?" Heka asked, waving her tail in front of my face only to hear someone running and Scarab looked up with a faint smile when Rath smashed down the door.</p><p>"Rath, how nice of you to join us. Oh and you owe me a new door." Scarab told the mummy who raised his sword, knocking the flame away that Chontra set his way. "Chontra, we need all four of those accursed mummies."</p><p>"One, four who cares?" Chontra sighed, her hands raised and as they began to glow Scarab transformed. The moment his purple armor appeared he stepped in front of Chontra and she paused staring at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Why fight Rath ourselves when our weapon can do it for us?" Scarab commented and Chontra actually broke into a cold smile the flames vanishing from her fingers before she nodded looking towards Rath who paused.</p><p>"What are you planning, Scarab?" Rath growled, slightly lost until Chontra stepped towards Jade and he raised his sword at her pointing it at the enchantress. "Don't you raise a hand to Jade or I will..." He froze the second he saw my lips moving and as he stared at me I repeated a very familiar phrase.</p><p>"With...the strength....of Ra." I muttered, without emotion and Rath blinked as armor encased my body the helmet reminding him of Anubis the god that the mummies had faced many times. With a shake of his head Rath stepped forward until I blocked his path my twin daggers appearing in my hands and when I stared at him he sighed.</p><p>"Jade, I know you won't harm me." Rath muttered barely managing to pull his sword up in time to block my attack and as our weapons struck his eyes widened slightly. "Than again I could be wrong about that." He added, dodging my foot sweep before he blocked an attack aimed at his face. "Jade, this isn't like you. You always stopped your attack even if you could win." He growled, unable to believe that someone he cared about was trying to take his head or any other part of him she could reach from his body.</p><p>"It's no use trying to talk her out of it, Rath. Jade's on our side now and besides that spell's more powerful than you can break." Scarab taunted, chuckling as I tried again to kick Rath's legs out from under him and this time he rolled as my daggers struck the floor. When they got stuck Rath took a chance and kicked my chest, knocking me back. I didn't even react from the blow and he frowned watching as I quickly rushed forward landing a blow on his chest with one closed fist.</p><p>Rath grunted, moving out of range as I pulled my daggers free following up with a headbutt. "Jade, listen to me. I am not your enemy." Rath told me as I threw one punch after another my lips curled into a sneer as I tried to strike his face. When he raised his sword the daggers struck, sending a jolt up his arms when he struggled to keep my weapons from piercing his eyes.</p><p>"That's it, Jade. Finish him off and then we'll go after your other friends." Scarab taunted, amused as he watched Rath trying not to get his face skewered by my weapons.</p><p>"Jade, you know me. It's Rath." Rath whispered but I just kept pushing my daggers towards his face wondering why my attacks weren't connecting. "I know you're mad with me and I'm sorry about that but that doesn't mean you can just attack me." He added, knocking me backwards with the hilt before he kicked my daggers from my hands and Scarab stepped aside when the daggers flew towards him.</p><p>Breathing hard I started to turn to retrieve my weapons until Rath rushed forward, sweeping my legs out from under me and when I landed hard on my back Rath grimaced, silently hoping that I wasn't hurt. Just winded and when I tried to push myself up Rath shook his head, planting his foot on my stomach to prevent me from standing.</p><p>"Release me, mummy." I growled and Rath shook his head briefly locking eyes with me only to see my eyes narrow. "Bring me Prince Rapses."</p><p>"You know I can't do that, Jade. I swore an oath to protect the pharaoh's son and thirty-five hundred years hasn't changed that." Rath pointed out, keeping his foot planted as I struggled to push him away. "Wait a moment that's it. Jade, you remember that you told me you wanted to be his guardian as well."</p><p>"What are you talking about? I do not remember telling you that." I muttered and he snorted, watching with a slight frown as I grasped his foot though once I realized he wasn't going to let me up I let out a breath. "When did that happen?" I finally asked, slightly curious as Scarab shook his head.</p><p>"It's no use, Rath. Jade is no longer your friend." Chontra laughed and Scarab turned his head frowning at her as I stared up at Rath. "Hmm....maybe I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>"Of course you should not have, Chontra. We want Jade to finish off Rath not have a chat with him." Scarab muttered, his eyes widening when Rath reached out a hand.</p><p>"I do not need your assistance." I muttered, pushing myself up with my palms before I jogged over to where my weapons lay. Once I retrieved them I turned back to find Rath watching me with a thin smile his eyes never leaving my face as I advanced on him. Just as I reached Rath he tensed waiting for me to continue my attack but when I paused he lowered his sword, curious as I kept staring at his face with a frown.</p><p>"I had a dream about this moment." I told him and Rath tilted his head to one side confused before I rushed forward, kicking his feet out from under him and when he fell to his knees with a grunt I swung my daggers, knocking his sword free when his grip loosened. "You paid for your hesitation with your life, Rath."</p><p>Seeing his eyes widen in shock I raised my daggers with a smirk. "Next time pay attention to your opponent. Though I suppose there won't be a next time, Rath." I whispered only loud enough for Rath to hear but as I swung my daggers towards his face he reacted grasping my wrists and I growled as he kept the daggers from slashing his face.</p><p>"Jade, you need to listen to me. I never meant to hurt you." Rath grunted, unable to believe that I was trying to murder him. "I know you wouldn't tell Scarab anything about Prince Rapses." He added and my eyes narrowed the daggers moving further down and he cleared his throat still keeping them away from his eyes.</p><p>"Jade, I should not have said that. What I meant to say is that you would make a fine guardian now and in the past. You are brave and loyal and I....I..." Rath trailed off once I blinked at him, my hands shaking and without thinking about it Rath pushed the daggers up. Confused I stepped back allowing Rath to climb to his feet with a struggle. "I...wanted to say..."</p><p>
  <em>Blast why is this so difficult?</em>
</p><p>"Jade's not on our side anymore." Chontra warned and Scarab rolled his eyes, advancing on both mummies while my attention was drawn to Rath. The second Rath saw Scarab grabbing Heka aiming the snake at us Rath reached out grabbing my arm before he rolled, shielding me with his body as the fireball shot past us. "Great plan, Scarab. Guess it's up to me." Chontra muttered, smiling as Rath struggled to his feet. I'd barely climbed to my feet when a blast of purple flames hit Rath and he cried out, knocked off his feet and I shook my head when he landed several feet away.</p><p>"Rath?" I whispered, a voice in my head trying to force me to attack him while he was down. But I ignored it intent instead on finding out what the mummy knew and as I jogged to his side he groaned wincing. "What are you to me?"</p><p>"Jade, this...isn't the best....time." Rath managed to groan, pushing himself up to a sitting position with his elbows. "Though since Scarab and Chontra seem bent on destroying us....I am your friend...and maybe more than that. I should have mentioned that before but I never found the right words."</p><p>"You are not making sense." I complained, confused and he sighed not meeting my eyes until I finally knelt in front of him and he swallowed as I held the blade of one of my daggers inches from his throat. "Answer me, Rath. Who am I to you?"</p><p>"You are my...dear friend....no that's not it exactly. I wanted to say that..." Rath began until there was a loud crash and Rath jerked back when my hands trembled. "Be careful you nearly slashed my face." He scolded, climbing to his feet and I just rolled my eyes looking up when three more mummies dashed into the room heading straight for Scarab and Chontra.</p><p>"Hmph I should never have listened to you, Scarab." Chontra sighed, vanishing in a flash of purple and Scarab snorted at her sudden disappearance before he advanced on the mummies.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" Ja-Kal, Armon and Nefer-Tina called out, their armor appearing as several shabtis rushed towards them. With the three mummies occupied Scarab came after Rath smiling to himself once he saw that I had his attention.</p><p>"Well done, Jade. You are useful after all." Scarab laughed and I turned around when he stood over me. "Now finish what you started and destroy Rath."</p><p>"Destroy...Rath?" I muttered, looking down at Rath who stared down Scarab until I let out a breath and when I gripped my daggers Scarab smiled at me. The smile instantly changed into a look of complete shock as I drove my daggers towards his chest and he stepped back, swinging one of his armored hands at my weapons and I yelped as he knocked my daggers away. "No....I won't listen to you anymore. Rath is my friend....and my....my...."</p><p>"Traitor." Scarab muttered, swiping at me only to see Rath dart forward and Rath grunted as the blow connected with his chest knocking him back to the floor. Before Scarab could finish off Rath who winced I stepped directly into his path shielding Rath and Scarab's lips curled into a sneer. "You are of no use to me anymore." Scarab snapped at me, raising his arm and I grimaced waiting for the blow which never connected and I blinked as Nefer-Tina's whip wrapped around his arm pulling him back.</p><p>"I don't think so, Scarab." Nefer-Tina growled, yanking their enemy backwards as I bent to help Rath up and as he leaned on me we watched the mummies destroy everyone of the remaining shabtis. "Ready to surrender?" She laughed but Scarab just shook his head, grabbing Heka who slithered over to him and Nefer-Tina yelped as he pulled the mummy off the ground. Armon grabbed her when the whip slipped from her grasp which was all the distraction Scarab needed and we ducked as he blasted the ceiling.</p><p>Plaster covered us and when we shielded our eyes that allowed Scarab to take flight and I groaned in frustration as he flew away. "This is all my fault." I muttered and Rath sighed, his arm draped around my shoulders to steady himself.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Jade. Scarab had this planned from the start." Rath told me, holding a hand to his chest and I just sighed unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>"We should get back to the sphinx." Ja-Kal suggested and I just nodded, my head lowered. As we followed Ja-Kal I stared straight ahead not seeing Rath looking at me with a slight frown.</p><p>Once we arrived back at the sphinx I sat in front of the TV set, barely looking at Rath as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest. Once he saw me with my head lowered he sighed to himself carefully making his way towards me and my head jerked up once he stood over me.</p><p>"Jade, nothing that happened earlier was your fault." Rath told me but I quickly shook my head at him standing when he sat beside me. "Jade, you need to stop blaming yourself."</p><p>"Rath, I tried to....I...." I started to say ashamed to feel my eyes filling with tears and I turned my back crossing my arms against my chest when he stood again.</p><p>"Jade, listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened....or what might have happened. Scarab and Chontra used their magic on you to force you to attack me but you fought back." Rath began, planting his hands on my shoulders and with a sniff I turned back around.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for what I tried to do to you, Rath. I never dreamed I would hurt someone I cared about." I muttered, looking down at my feet. "So much for me thinking I could ever be a guardian when I nearly...." I trailed off, swallowing before I gently moved Rath's hands away from me. "I need some fresh air." I quickly added, heading for the front entrance and Rath sighed rubbing his chest as he watched me walk away.</p><p>"Rath, you should go after her. Jade thinks all of this was her fault and not Scarab's." Nefer-Tina commented, noticing with a faint smile that Rath had already started to follow Jade.</p><p>He found me standing in the archway, looking up at the sky with tear-filled eyes. As soon as I heard him approach I turned my head slightly unable to meet his eyes when he smiled at me though when I didn't move he placed a hand on my left shoulder.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you something, Jade. What I tried to tell you during the fight with Scarab and Chontra but I kept getting distracted. Jade, look at me." Rath said, cupping my cheek when I sniffed. "I do care about you but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Especially after Chontra..." He paused when I shifted close enough to rest my head on his chest.</p><p>"I understand why you couldn't say what you wanted to say, Rath. Chontra used her magic on you to make you think you loved her and that's never right." I pointed out and Rath smiled at me when I lifted my head. "I'd never do anything like that to hurt you." I added, trying not to grin when he lightly tapped his chest. "Well not emotionally anyway."</p><p>"Next time I should let Armon teach you Eqypt-su." Rath joked and I snorted feeling my cheeks warm up when he cupped my chin. "You are a wonderful woman and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner. I will make it up to you soon."</p><p>"You could make it up to me right now, Rath." I replied, leaning in and he chuckled draping his arms around my waist as he kissed me though we broke apart once we heard sniggering and I rolled my eyes finding that we had an audience. "Figures that I can't have a moment alone with you, Rath." I muttered, secretly pleased that Rath still hadn't removed his arms from around my waist.</p><p>"You could have given us a few more minutes." Rath complained as Nefer-Tina nudged Armon and the mummy's laughter stopped especially when I turned my head noting that Presley was staring at us with a smile on his lips. "Maybe we can finish this later on, Jade?" Rath suggested and I nodded so fast I made myself slightly dizzy.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this will work? I don't want you to get hurt again." I told Rath as he crossed the room before he sat beside me on one of the stone slabs that served a seat for their table.</p><p>"Jade, we need to make sure Scarab can't find you again or control you." Rath explained, touching the amulet hanging around my neck. "But I appreciate your concern." He added with a faint smile his hands glowing and I forced myself not to move. After several seconds he grinned, the green glow fading and I let out a breath.</p><p>"Is it over?" I asked Rath and he nodded, helping me to my feet. "With the strength of Ra!" I called out my armor covering my body and I finally grinned noting how good it looked.</p><p>"Perfect. Now you won't have to worry about Scarab or Chontra using your amulet to control you again." Rath explained as I turned my body to one side and then the other, his eyes fixed on my face noting the smile I had. Less than a minute later my armor disappeared and I chewed my lip looking at my bandages with a frown. "You have been out for hours, Jade." He reminded me and I sighed giving him a tiny grin when he reached across holding my hands.</p><p>"I guess you're right, Rath. Probably should rest in my sarcophagus until I'm strong enough to transform again." I replied though when I didn't move right away Rath chuckled, tugging me into his arms. "Maybe later?" I added, noting with a faint grin that he had his arms wrapped around my waist.</p><p>"While I do like spending time with you, Jade we both should rest. I'm not sure about you but that last battle wore me out." Rath admitted and I nodded, chewing my lip again until he leaned in making my cheeks burn when he kissed my cheek. "You are progressing in your training though I wish we could have seen how you have improved in other circumstances."</p><p>"Next time I'll spar with you, Rath and not with my daggers. I can't believe I tried to..." I trailed off with a sigh and Rath nodded, brushing his lips over my own.</p><p>"You shouldn't dwell on that, Jade. You broke free from Scarab's grip and you helped your friends in the end. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Rath finished, unable to fight back a yawn and I nodded, walking hand in hand with him back to our sarcophagi. "I will see you in a few hours and maybe then we could go on another date." He suggested once I was standing outside my own sarcophagus and I nodded, pleased that he still trusted me. Once Rath closed the lid behind me he yawned again heading to his own sarcophagus with a smile on his lips.</p><p>Several hours later I emerged from my sarcophagus stretching my arms above my head to find Rath already awake and standing over one of scrolls, peering at it with a faint smile. I made my way towards him keeping as quiet as possible though just as I reached out Rath spun around and I yelped as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a kiss that left me breathless. Or it would of if I had to breathe.</p><p>"Good morning, Jade. Did you sleep well?" Rath asked a faint smile on his lips when I let out a breath.</p><p>"Very well, Rath and thank you for asking." I replied once I found my voice again. "How about you?"</p><p>"Just as well, Jade and I appreciate the concern. Would you like to go on that date?" Rath answered when he finally released me and I nodded, my eyes searching the room before they returned to Rath. "Everyone else left an hour ago with Presley and I offered to stay behind with you. Don't worry, Jade. They will contact me if they need our help."</p><p>"If you're sure you don't mind." I asked Rath who shook his head, intertwining his fingers through mine. "So where should we go?"</p><p>"I was thinking that a picnic would be nice since Scarab ruined our last date." Rath suggested and I smiled at him, trying not to think about how I'd been left in the park alone. "I promise I won't leave your side for anything."</p><p>"Thanks, Rath but the next time Scarab tries to capture Presley I'll be ready." I told him, lightly tapping my amulet and he nodded as we headed for the fridge first. After finding enough food for our date I grabbed the blanket off the bed as Rath left to get dressed. Rolling up the blanket I set it down on the dining table watching with a grin as Rath returned dressed up and he grinned back.</p><p>"My turn. Be right back." I promised him, wandering away though as I passed Rath I noticed his eyes on my back and I felt a flutter in my stomach as I went to get dressed. Since it was already getting warm even in the sphinx I left my black coat behind opting to wear my shirt and jeans instead.</p><p>Finally ready I helped Rath carry the picnic supplies and after we strapped them to the Jetcycle I wrapped my arms around Rath's waist before the motorcycle shot out out of the sphinx. As we headed for the park I rested my head on Rath's shoulder enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face so when we arrived at the park I felt a little disappointed though when Rath helped me from the bike I felt a little better especially when his fingers brushed mine.</p><p>"Here we are. Now I just hope Scarab will leave us in peace for a while. I don't know about you, Jade but I am sick and tired of having our dates ruined." Rath said as we carried the picnic basket and blanket towards a familiar grove of trees. After I unrolled the blanket we sat beside one another and with the basket sitting next to Rath I lay back looking up at the clean blue sky.</p><p>"This was a perfect idea for a date, Rath. Thanks for suggesting it." I told him and he just nodded, lying beside me and I shifted over resting my head on his stomach.</p><p>"I never thought we'd get another chance at a date, Jade. Not after Scarab tried to take you away from us." Rath replied after a pause and I let out a breath, still unable to process what I tried to do to someone I cared about. "Jade, I knew you wouldn't harm me especially after I confessed my feelings to you." He added, stroking my hair when I sighed.</p><p>"That was a confession, Rath? How do you really feel about me?" I teased which helped get my mind away from what I'd tried to do while being controlled and Rath cleared his throat not answering until I sat. "What did you want to say to me now that we're finally alone?" I insisted and Rath coughed, fiddling with his amulet.</p><p>"Jade, it is not easy to put my thoughts into words." Rath began as I ran a hand through my hair though once he saw me chewing my lower lip he softened. "I never thought I would care so much about a woman after Chontra but after I met you, Jade that changed."</p><p>"You should have seen how jealous Chontra got when I told her that we were a couple." I told him and he chuckled, cupping my cheek. "Plus you chose to spend time with me without magic being involved."</p><p>"Yes I know you would never use magic on someone to control their actions. That's one of the reasons I chose you over Chontra. Though Chontra is beautiful she would never put anyone before herself but you do. Even after I accidentally changed you into a mummy." Rath agreed and I sighed as he kissed me, draping an arm around my waist.</p><p>"At first I wasn't so thrilled about being this way but it's kind of growing on me, Rath." I answered once we lay back and with my head on Rath's chest he slipped his fingers between mine. "If I stay this way forever I wouldn't mind. I have my friends and you of course. Plus now I can protect everyone."</p><p>"You could always do that, Jade. You never even needed an amulet to do that." Rath replied and I just cracked a smile when he draped an arm around my waist. "Though I am pleased you have your own amulet now and armor. I'm sure Scarab isn't very happy that you stole his property."</p><p>"I bet he's pretty mad with me right now and I really don't care. It's going to be fun when I can use it against him the next time we face him." I giggled and Rath chuckled liking that idea. "Thought you'd like that idea, Rath." I added, looking up at the clouds above us.</p><p>A short time later I finished my sandwich and as I tried to dislodge a piece of lettuce Rath tried not to laugh though when I heard him cough I rolled my eyes, finally removing the sliver. "So I'm a messy eater." I answered with another eye roll and Rath just smiled at me as I rolled up the plastic wrap, dropping it into the basket.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Jade. It was actually kind of cute seeing you struggle with that lettuce leaf." Rath replied and I snorted at the older mummy my eyes widening when he reached across draping his arm around my waist. "Very cute if you want the truth." He added once he saw my cheeks darken and he chuckled, lifting me up and onto his lap so that I had my back against his chest.</p><p>"Rath?" I whispered, shocked into silence when he leaned in close to kiss my bandaged shoulder. "Wh...what exactly are you doing? Not that I mind or anything I'm just curious." I stammered and Rath just chuckled, giving the other shoulder a kiss instead of answering.</p><p>"I am not quite sure but I believe this is our third date if memory serves. Since we are finally alone I want to enjoy being as close to you as I can." Rath explained and I tilted my head back when one of his arms snaked around to the buttons on my shirt. "Let me know if I am moving too fast." He added, his fingers undoing the top two buttons before I realized just what he was trying to do.</p><p>"Of course I will but right now I like where you're going with this." I managed to mumbled and Rath chuckled close to my right ear, sliding down the shoulders of my blue shirt to exposed the bandages wrapped around my shoulders with grey skin poking through. Once he did he pressed a kiss to my shoulder and I sighed, closing my eyes so I could focus on his lips alone. Rath certainly didn't disappoint and as he kissed my shoulders he draped his arms around my waist.</p><p>I kept it together until Rath started to suck on my exposed throat and I let out a low moan. Hearing that Rath paused, trying very hard not to laugh as I clamped a hand over my mouth my cheeks darkening as he stared at me. "If I had to guess I believe you are enjoying this, Jade." Rath teased and I turned my head, offering him a slight frown. Shaking his head at me in amusement he leaned in as soon as I uncovered my mouth kissing me and I shuddered as his fingers traced my belly the only spot not covered by bandages.</p><p>"You would be right, Rath." I finally responded and he chuckled, tracing his fingers along my cheek. "Never knew just how good a kisser you were until this moment."</p><p>"I didn't know that either, Jade but I am very happy to discover this alongside you." Rath agreed, cupping my chin and I leaned in at the same time melting into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focused on Rath's hands as they slowly made their way towards my hips I didn't hear a engine. It wasn't just his hands but Rath's lips that caught most of my attention and even though I had my back to him, still sitting contently in his lap, I could feel him kissing his way down the base of my neck though just as he reached the spot directly between my shoulder-blades he paused.</p><p>"Rath, is something the matter?" I mumbled, waiting for his mouth to move back to my shoulders though when he didn't move I sighed. Finally cracking open my eyes I noticed Rath looking around and I rolled my eyes already knowing that our date was about to end abruptly. "I should have know something would mess this up for us. Third time's the charm I guess." I whispered and Rath finally noticed me looking at the grass at my feet.</p><p>"I am sorry, Jade but I can hear an engine heading this way." Rath explained, helping me off his lap before he stood. When he offered his hand I took it letting him help me to my feet and after brushing grass off my legs I walked over to retrieve the picnic basket. "When I find out who ruined our third date I will....have some strong words for them." He finally said and I suppressed a giggle as he helped me roll the blanket back up.</p><p>"Maybe we should just admit defeat, Rath." I told him after he picked up the rolled-up blanket and when he fixed me with a raised eyebrow I focused on my shirt, having forgotten that it was still partly open now. As I started to re-button it I looked back at Rath. "Every date we've been on so far keeps getting interrupted and I don't know about you but I'm starting to think it's a sign." I whispered adjusting the shirt and Rath shook his head, stepping close enough to place his hand on my left shoulder.</p><p>"Jade, I will make it up to you I promise." Rath suggested as I lowered my head slightly, keeping my focus on him as the sound of an engine grew even closer. "We could always return to the sphinx and continue our date there."</p><p>"That's actually a very good idea, Rath. I know I shouldn't get so upset but I like having you all to myself." I replied and Rath's smile grew kissing my nose before he took me by the hand. "Now I want to know who decided that wrecking our date was a good idea." I added, carrying the blanket under one arm as Rath carried the basket.</p><p>We made our way out from under the trees just as the Hot-Ra slowed and I fixed Nefer-Tina with a frown as did Rath. "I told you they wouldn't be happy, Ja-Kal." Nefer-Tina sighed looking at me when I started to head for the Jetcycle.</p><p>"Of course we are not happy, Nefer-Tina. Jade and I were enjoying our date until you all decided to interrupt us. Now is there a good reason you are here?" Rath answered, fixing his gaze on Ja-Kal and the mummies leader sighed.</p><p>"Rath, we came by to check on you both. After Scarab and Chontra took control of Jade we wanted to make sure they would not try it again." Ja-Kal answered and Rath sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Ja-Kal, will all due respect I have already made sure that won't happen again to Jade. It would be nice if someone trusted us a little more. Now if you are finished we will be heading back to the sphinx on the Jetcycle." Rath snapped, turning around before he followed me finding me already leaning against the motorcycle with my eyes on the ground.</p><p>"They need to trust us more, Rath. I know I'm new to the team and all but I'd never let anyone control me again." I told him looking up as he strapped the blanket and picnic basket to the back of the motorcycle.</p><p>"I know that, Jade but they have seen Scarab's and Chontra's magic first-hand and they know just how powerful those two are. But I trust you and that's what really matters isn't it?" Rath answered and I nodded, grateful that Rath trusted me wholeheartedly. "Now let's head back to the sphinx and from there continue our date." He added, climbing onto the Jetcycle and after I climbed up behind him I wrapped my arms securely around his waist.</p><p>Seconds later we were on our way back to the sphinx leaving the rest of the mummies and Presley to follow from a distance. "Rath's really mad at us isn't he?" Presley asked and Ja-Kal sighed, patting the prince on his shoulder.</p><p>"He is just angry we interrupted his date with Jade but he will forgive us....eventually." Ja-Kal explained as they followed the Jetcycle through the streets until the sphinx came into view. Revving the engine Rath shot into the sphinx and I smiled, still resting my head on Rath's shoulders as he slowed the Jetcycle parking it in the garage.</p><p>"Jade, I am truly sorry about what happened." Rath sighed, once he helped me off the motorcycle and I just shrugged trying to hide my disappointment as he took me by the hand. We had just finished returning the blanket to the bed when our friends walked into the room and I cleared my throat looking at them as Rath returned to his sarcophagus.</p><p>"You know we didn't mean to mess up your date, Jade." Ja-Kal apologized but I held up a hand waiting patiently until Rath returned minus his disguise. "Rath, Jade we were just worried after what happened yesterday."</p><p>"Ja-Kal, while I do appreciate the concern you know full well that I can handle myself against Scarab and Chontra. Besides it was my words and actions that brought Jade back to us." Rath replied, his arms crossed against his chest and I nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Rath already broke the spell those two had over me and now I'm my own mummy again. Look I understand why you're worried but I think I've proven I can take care of myself." I added with a faint grin, leaning on Rath's shoulder and after a slight pause he draped his arm around my waist. "You saw what happened in that warehouse...." I began until Rath cleared his throat shaking his head at me and I just shrugged.</p><p>"That's why we went looking for you, Jade. What if Scarab tried to capture you again?" Ja-Kal insisted and I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, moving away from Rath who narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Great now everyone thinks I can't be trusted." I muttered, my arms at my sides as I crossed the room heading for my sarcophagus only pausing when I felt someone touching my shoulder and I turned my head to find Rath staring at me. "At least you still trust me....I hope so anyway." I whispered and Rath sighed, giving my shoulder a squeeze when I lowered my head.</p><p>"I saw how you stood up to Scarab and Chontra to protect me and that made me realize that you were much stronger than I first thought when you appeared in the sphinx. At first I was trying to find a way to change you back and eventually send you home but now....now I wish you would stay with us." Rath explained, his fingers through mine.</p><p>"You really want me to stay, Rath?" I asked, still not believing my ears until he nodded. "Of course I want to stay but won't it be a little crowded with me living here too? Well not exactly living but you get the idea." I added with a faint smile and Rath laughed, kissing my forehead.</p><p>"Of course, Jade. I would love to have you stay with us from now on." Rath answered, his eyes widening and his cheeks darkening when he realized what he'd just said.</p><p>"Aww so you really do love me, Rath? That's nice to know." I teased hoping I wasn't blushing as Rath coughed finding that he couldn't meet my eyes right at that moment. "You're actually very cute when you're embarrassed." I pointed out and Rath blinked turning his attention back to me.</p><p>"Really?" Rath asked and I nodded, giving his cheek a kiss when he stared at me. "Hmm yes well now that that's out of the way what should we do about our date?"</p><p>"You could always continue our lessons." I suggested and he brightened only to frown when he looked towards Presley and I sighed. "Or you could keep teaching Presley instead." I added in a much quieter voice.</p><p>"I am sorry, Jade but I did promise Pharaoh Amenhotep I would teach his son and that hasn't changed even now." Rath answered, cupping my cheek.</p><p>"It's alright, Rath I know you still have your duty. Besides we can have our date anytime especially if I'm going to be staying here from now on." I replied, covering his hand with mine and he cracked a smile not caring if anyone saw us when he kissed me.</p><p>"If you are sure, Jade." Rath asked me again, holding my hands and I nodded though as soon as he walked away I chewed my lip still a little sore that my friends had interrupted our date and tried to accuse me of still being controlled by Scarab.</p><p>Standing near my sarcophagus I watched as Rath tutored Presley in Ancient Egyptian though I could already see that their prince wasn't really paying attention.</p><p>"If that were me I'd be listening to every word Rath said." I muttered unaware that someone was listening to me as I leaned back against my sarcophagus though when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped. When I spun around I found a familiar face staring at me a trace of a smile on her lips.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Jade." Nefer-Tina apologized and I just shrugged, crossing my arms before I resumed watching Rath and Presley. "I know you're upset at Rath but he did swear an oath."</p><p>"Hmph I'm not mad at Rath." I replied and as Nefer-Tina watched I turned my head frowning the mummy. "I'm mad at everyone else thinking I'd let someone control me again. Rath and I were having a nice day together until...." I trailed off when she sighed, nodding at me once my attention moved back to Rath.</p><p>"We ruined it huh?" Nefer-Tina asked and I nodded, grimacing when I noticed Presley looking off into the distance as soon as Rath's back was turned. "It was Ja-Kal's idea, Jade. You know how much he worries about Presley."</p><p>"Uh huh. Rath trusts me and I'm sure Kahti does if she could talk but no one else seems to think I can be trusted. Rath broke that spell that Scarab and Chontra had on me and he made sure that it wouldn't happen again but no one else believes that." I explained, crossing the room before I smacked my hand on the table that served as Presley's desk and he jumped, staring at me with two wide eyes. "You should really pay attention, Presley." I told him once he frowned at me as Rath turned around, giving me a grateful nod.</p><p>"Hey I was paying attention to Rath." Presley protested as Rath rubbed the bridge of his nose and I just shrugged, watching Rath giving Presley an eye-roll. "Okay so I kind of drifted off." He finally admitted and I nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Jade." Rath said and I grinned at him walking past the mummy who watched me walk off before he cleared his throat at Presley. "Now let's continue."</p><p>As soon as I walked through the open doorway leading to the next room my grin disappeared, my feet leading me further into the sphinx.</p><p>Rath gives up his time to help teach Presley and all the prince can do is daydream. At least when Rath teaches me I pay attention.</p><p>My thoughts kept wandering back to our date and I found myself chewing my lower lip, annoyed that Ja-Kal had messed it up. "The first two dates were interrupted by Scarab and Chontra and just when I thought we might get sometime alone to get to know one another without anyone else there Ja-Kal ruins it. Maybe we're just not meant to be together." I muttered, pausing as I rubbed my arm. "After everything we've been through so far I thought we deserved a break." I whispered, staring at the stone floor in front of me.</p><p>Giving up on our date I started to head back only to bump right into Rath who blinked back at me when I stumbled. "I am sorry, Jade." Rath said when I grasped my arms keeping me from tripping. "I just finished my lessons with Prince Rapses and I was wondering if you are free right now."</p><p>"Already?" I asked him and his lips curled into a grimace as he nodded back towards the sarcophagi room. "I think I understand. Of course I'm free right now. Not much else for me to do anything."</p><p>"At least you pay attention to my lessons, Jade." Rath commented as we walked side by side and after a slight pause he reached over, wrapping his fingers around mine. "Sometimes that oath I made can be a pain in the...."</p><p>"Tutt?" I finished for him and he cracked a smile at me when I gave him a one-armed shrug. "I heard Presley say that once." I explained and he nodded after giving me a nod. "So why aren't you teaching the prince right now?"</p><p>"He said something about having dinner with his mother so Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina offered to bring him home. Armon went for some reason as well though I am not sure why." Rath explained and I cracked a smile at him, giving his fingers a squeeze.</p><p>"Probably because there's one of those Beefy Burgers close by." I answered and he nodded at me as we headed towards the slab in front of the TV set. "I wouldn't be surprised."</p><p>"You are most probably right about that, Jade." Rath agreed, sitting beside me once I took a seat on the stone slab and after I rested my head on his shoulder he picked up the remote. As he flicked through the channels Rath glanced down at me. "I am sorry I haven't been paying you the attention you deserve."</p><p>"That's alright, Rath I understand completely but I'll admit I am a little jealous of the prince." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me. "He gets to spend time with you and I want you all to myself." I added with a tiny grin and he chuckled, draping his arm around my shoulder as we turned back to the TV. After a couple of seconds I felt my cheeks burn and I quickly grabbed the remote from Rath who blinked at me and then the TV as I quickly changed the channel.</p><p>"Jade, why did you do that?" Rath asked, curious as he stared at my cheeks noting how dark they were and when I coughed trying to quickly think of an answer he raised an eyebrow. "Was there something wrong with that movie?"</p><p>"Yes of course there was, Rath. Those two were about to...." I trailed off when Rath's lips curled into a smirk and I snorted at him.</p><p>"Jade, it's natural to want to be that close to someone you care about." Rath teased, secretly pleased that I hadn't noticed just how embarrassed he was. Chuckling softly he nudged me when I crossed my arms turning my head away. "You know you are very cute when you're embarrassed." He commented and I turned my back looking at him with a tiny smile.</p><p>"You really think so?" I asked and Rath nodded, brushing my cheek with his fingers. "I just....I mean I know what they were going to do and I really didn't want to watch them." I told him in a quieter voice and he nodded, clicking the TV off before he focused his attention on me.</p><p>"Me neither, Jade. I cannot believe that those two would want anyone seeing them..." Rath trailed off, clearing his throat and after I saw his own dark cheeks I nodded.</p><p>"I completely agree, Rath. Besides where's the fun when it's not happening to you?" I replied, my eyes widening after Rath snorted at me his green eyes wide once he understood. "I....I didn't mean it like that!" I protested as Rath continued to stare at me and I covered my face with my hands.</p><p>"Jade, is that really true?" Rath asked, all trace of embarrassment gone to be replaced with curiosity and I coughed again wishing I could make myself disappear. With a sigh Rath reached over and I blinked as he gently tugged my hands away from my face. "I never thought you would want....that." Rath said, staring at my face and I tried to turn my head away until he gently squeezed my hands.</p><p>"I don't. I mean....I do but....maybe not now....by the gods what am I saying?" I mumbled, my train of thought getting stuck at the station as Rath continued to stare directly into my eyes.</p><p>"Jade, you should have told me you felt that way about us." Rath said, giving my hands a squeeze when I looked down at my feet. "Jade, it's okay. Back in the park I wanted to....I was hoping yo...you would like to....oh for Osiris's sake what am I saying now?" He muttered, hiding his face behind one bandaged hand and I tried not to laugh at the face he pulled. But I couldn't help myself and when he heard me giggling Rath lifted his head to find me with my eyes closed a hand over my mouth as I tried to stop myself.</p><p>"S..sorry but...the face you pulled...." I giggled and Rath rolled his eyes at me breaking into a faint smile after a pause and when I heard him laughing it made me giggle even harder. Once our laughter subsided Rath smiled at me and I smiled back at him suddenly shy until he shifted close enough to kiss me and I melted, draping my arms around his neck as his lips moved down my throat. "Wow...you are an amazing kisser." I mumbled, tilting my head back as he nuzzled my throat.</p><p>"Thank you for that compliment, Jade." Rath whispered between kisses and I let out a shaky breath as he kissed the base of my throat. "In the park after you climbed onto my lap I must admit that I was a little surprised." He added, lifting me onto his lap and I sighed as he reached for the bandages covering my left shoulder. "Very pleasantly so."</p><p>Finding myself unable to move I could only stare at Rath as he carefully unwrapped my shoulder bandages though once I could see my own grey skin I grinned at him biting my lower lip when he lightly kissed my bare shoulder. "Rath, if you recall correctly you lifted me onto your lap." I pointed out and Rath paused, looking up with a faint grin on his lips when I tilted my head back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I soon discovered a problem with our current position and when I cleared my throat Rath looked up. "Jade, is something wrong? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Rath asked, eyes wide but I hurriedly shook my head waving my hand towards the stone slab we were currently sitting on.</p><p>"It's this stone slab. I don't know about you, Rath but it kind of makes my legs ache." I replied and he chuckled, lightly tracing my jawline with his fingers.</p><p>"If you would like we could move somewhere else though I am not sure where." Rath answered and I looked around my eyes searching the room. As soon as I laid eyes on the bed I smiled turning to find Rath peering at the bed with a faint grin on his lips. "I believe I know the perfect spot." He added, helping me from the slab before we headed for the bed.</p><p>Once I sat on the edge Rath climbed onto the bed beside me and I smiled to myself, pleased with my idea as soon as he started to lightly kiss my shoulders picking up from where he had left off. "I'll admit it has been a few centuries since I last spent any length of time in a bed." Rath told me, his fingers moving to the bandages covering my chest and as he slowly unwrapped them I silently prayed to whatever Egyptian gods might be listening that no one would interrupt us this time.</p><p>"I haven't slept in a bed for a while now too, Rath." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me looking at me over my right shoulder. "Only a few days of course." I added with a small voice cringing at how dumb I sounded but Rath just laughed, returning his attention to my bandages. He only left two bandages covering my chest and after he set the other discarded bandages on the bed he leaned in close, kissing the spot directly between my shoulder-blades. When I let out a breath Rath's mouth moved further down draping one arm around my waist once he heard me breathing a little harder.</p><p>"You know we don't really need to breathe anymore." Rath commented, nibbling the base of my spine when I opened my mouth a groan escaping. "Though I am sure you have already noticed that. From what I can tell you are exactly like us, no internal organs or bodily fluids to speak of." He told me, distracting me somewhat and as I turned my head he lifted his head.</p><p>"I have noticed I don't have a heartbeat or a pulse, Rath." I answered and Rath just shrugged, draping his other arm around my shoulders. "Neither do you." I added as an afterthought and he nodded at me returning the kiss I gave him. Rath made a noise in his throat once he felt my tongue brush his but after a slight hesitation he copied me, earning himself a low groan. We broke off the kiss both with slightly darkened skin and I coughed, looking at his bandages with a slight frown.</p><p>"Yes you are right, Jade. If I am allowed to remove your bandages, most of them anyway, you should be able to do the same." Rath said with a faint smirk but I shook my head sitting back instead. "Oh so you want me to remove my own bandages while you sit there?" He asked me and I quickly nodded getting a smirk. Giving me a slow grin Rath reached up, grasping his hat before he slipped it off. Setting it down on the pillow nearby he reached for his head bandages first and I tilted my head to one side as he carefully unwrapped his head.</p><p>"Huh I never knew you had hair." I commented as Rath dropped his head bandages beside his hat before he fixed me with two raised eyebrows. "Hey I haven't seen you without your hat." I muttered and he chuckled as I looked at his shaved head a short ponytail hanging near the base of his skull. "It's a good look." I admitted and Rath nodded, trying not to get distracted as his fingers moved to the bandages covering his shoulders and chest.</p><p>I couldn't tear my eyes away as he unwrapped the rest of the bandages depositing them in the growing pile though once he stopped he noticed that my shoulders were quivering. Rath froze as I wrapped my arms around my stomach sitting with my legs folded under me as I fought to get my shaking under control and Rath reached across, lightly touching my shoulder. The moment I jerked my eyes wide Rath sighed and I stared at him as he gently lifted me onto his lap, my head settling against his now bare chest.</p><p>"It is alright, Jade." Rath soothed and I sniffed, burying my face in his chest as he started to gently rub circles over my back. "I should have realized this was all new to you when we were watching the magic box. If you are not comfortable we don't have to be intimate." He said, looking on when I raised my head tears streaking my face. "I would never push you into something you were not ready for."</p><p>"It's not your fault, Rath. I'm the one who thought I was ready for this. How could I be so stupid?" I stammered but Rath shook his head, pulling me into a hug and I sniffed as he rubbed my back. It took a few minutes but once I started to feel better I lifted my head to find the scholar staring directly at me.</p><p>"You should not feel stupid, Jade." Rath explained and I managed a brief nod, a weak smile crossing my lips when he reached up brushing away a tear with his thumb.</p><p>"Thanks, Rath. I just really thought I was ready for this but maybe I'm not as brave as I thought." I replied and Rath just snorted, his hand covering my right cheek and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I really wanted to be closer to you but then I just got so scared."</p><p>"Jade, you protected me from Chontra and stopped Presley from being kidnapped by Scarab. At the time we didn't know that they were after you instead but you were still very brave. You still are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Rath answered, making me feel better when he lightly kissed my forehead. When his lips moved down towards my mouth I kissed him, draping my arms around his neck finally noticing that I'd finally stopped shaking.</p><p>"I still think we should give Rath and Jade more time alone together." Nefer-Tina sighed as she followed Ja-Kal into the sphinx and Armon gave her a tiny grin.</p><p>"Nefer-Tina, we have been gone for hours and we need to recharge. What do you think would happen if Scarab decides to show up again and we have exhausted our powers?" Ja-Kal countered and Nefer-Tina rolled her eyes, wondering why Ja-Kal could not understand that Rath and Jade were a couple now. Though as they entered the room with the sarcophagi they stopped in their tracks each mummies' eyes widening at the sight of their fellow guardian and his girlfriend curled up together on the bed usually reserved for Prince Rapses.</p><p>At that moment I had my head resting on Rath's chest one arm draped around his waist as he smiled at me, his arm around my shoulders. "Even though our earlier date ended up ruined this more than makes up for it, Jade." Rath whispered and I just sighed, so focused on Rath that I didn't hear whispering though Rath did. Once he turned his head he froze with one hand now resting on the small of my back his eyes slowly widening the second he noticed that Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon were staring at us.</p><p>"Rath, is something wrong?" I asked, lifting my head slightly finding our friends standing several feet away and I cleared my throat as I narrowed my eyes, which helped to hide my discomfort at having an audience. With an audible sigh I shifted back from Rath who sat when I did and without speaking he helped me re-wrap my bandages before he started on his own. As soon as he replaced his hat Rath climbed from the bed before he crossed his arms staring at our friends with two narrowed green eyes.</p><p>Looking directly at Ja-Kal, who I noticed still had wide eyes, Rath cleared his throat.</p><p>"Why do you keep insisting on barging in on us, Ja-Kal?" He grumbled and Ja-Kal narrowed his eyes at the scholar. Shaking my head I climbed from the bed moving close to Rath and he turned his head to find me standing at his left shoulder.</p><p>"Rath, it's not worth getting worked up about. We'll just have to find somewhere far away from the sphinx when we have our next date." I told him setting my hand down on his shoulder and after staring at me for several seconds Rath finally nodded at me.</p><p>"See, Ja-Kal? I told you this would happen." Nefer-Tina commented as I stood on my toes and Rath couldn't help a blush when I kissed his cheek. "We could have given them another hour."</p><p>"I know, Nefer-Tina but our first duty is to Prince Rapses." Ja-Kal answered, glancing over to see me and Rath holding hands making the mummies' leader smile. "I have never seen Rath so happy before. Even back in Egypt he never spent any time with a woman except Chontra."</p><p>"Yeah and we know how that turned out. Still at least he's finally happy with a woman who clearly cares about him." Nefer-Tina said and even Armon grinned as Rath coughed when I gave my mummy boyfriend a quick kiss despite knowing everyone else could see us.</p><p>"Rath really likes Jade huh?" Armon added and Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal nodded, all happy despite feeling a little guilty at barging into their third date. "Wonder where they'll go next?"</p><p>"As far away from the sphinx as we can get." I commented, having heard everyone talking about us and Ja-Kal cleared his throat. "Yes I heard every word and I understand why you all came back so quickly. You did swear an oath to protect Presley after all."</p><p>"Thank you for being so understanding, Jade." Ja-Kal answered and I just shrugged, releasing Rath's hands so I could nudge the hunter in the side.</p><p>"That still doesn't mean I'm very happy about our date being cancelled so the next time Rath and I leave the sphinx you have to promise that unless it's an emergency you won't intrude on our date." I told them and Ja-Kal raised an eyebrow at me when I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not a big ask but I'd like to spend a little more time getting to know Rath."</p><p>"Alright, Jade you have made your point. I agree to only contact you if you are out with Rath if it concerns Prince Rapses." Ja-Kal sighed, breaking into a smile as I stuck my hand out and after we shook on it I stretched my arms above my head.</p><p>"That's good to know. Rath, do you want to continue teaching me?" I called out only to frown when I saw Rath standing near a table holding up a scroll. "Or maybe you want to get back to your own studies." I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself.</p><p>I ended up watching the magic box, as my friends called it, for a few more hours before I slipped into my sarcophagus with watery eyes. Even when Presley showed up the next day, the first day of the weekend, I found myself too distracted to join him and the other mummies. Of course Rath noticed when I sat at the breakfast table and after he set down the book he was currently studying he walked over sitting beside in time to hear a sigh.</p><p>"Jade, what is the matter?" Rath asked and I looked up at him, fiddling with the amulet around my neck as I tried to get my thoughts into words. "Would you like to go somewhere more private to talk?" He said, glancing over as Ja-Kal and Presley practiced with the Boomer-Ra. Getting a slight nod from me Rath climbed off the seat following me through the stone archway and once we were out of earshot I ran a hand through my hair.</p><p>"It's kind of hard to explain, Rath." I told him and Rath just tilted his head to one side keeping quiet as I let out a breath. "Actually it's about yesterday and what....I thought I wanted with you."</p><p>Rath just blinked back at me and I cleared my throat seconds after he did, locking eyes before Rath finally found his voice. "Jade, I understand that you wanted to get close to me in that way but you were scared and that's alright. We have plently of time to spend getting to know each other since, well we are deceased."</p><p>"You really know exactly what to say to make me feel better about myself, Rath." I whispered and he broke into a smile, running his fingers along the wrist of my right hand before he wrapped his fingers around mine.</p><p>"For that I am thankful, Jade. Now would you like to practice with your weapons today?" Rath asked and I nodded, following him back into the other room only to jump back as the Boomer-Ra flew towards Rath and I, the weapon rebounded off the wall behind us before it flew back to Presley. "That was too close. Jade, you are not hurt I hope?" He asked me, checking me over and I shook my head at him noting the slight frown he gave Ja-Kal and Presley.</p><p>"Sorry guys but that was an accident." Presley called out, pulling back the Boomer-Ra once we walked past and I just sighed, headed towards the spot where we usually sparred.</p><p>Once I took my place directly across from Rath he waited as I gave the mummy a quick grin, rushing towards him and he chuckled as he dodged me knocking me down to one knee with a leg sweep. Rolling my eyes at him I spun around, kicking at his knee and Rath just jumped back catching my fist when I tried to strike his chest. "You'll have to do better than that, Jade." He teased, enjoying himself as I launched my other fist towards his face. He grasped that one as well and I yelped as he flipped me onto my back.</p><p>I hit the stone floor with a grunt and Rath stared down at me a tiny grin on his lips. Just for a moment he started to think I had already given up when I closed my eyes though as soon as he stood over me I cracked open an eye a smirk on my lips and he blinked at me when I grabbed his left leg with both hands.</p><p>Rath found himself flat on his back moments later and I grinned at him, quickly standing over him with my right foot pressed to his chest. "You didn't see that coming huh, Rath?" I teased him, brushing my hair out of my face and after a moment he cracked a smirk at me his leg shifting close to mine and I barely had time to realize he was only pretending to be off-guard when he kicked my leg, making me stumble and I felt forward landing with another grunt on his chest this time. "V..very funny, Rath." I gasped and he just grinned back at me, wrapping his legs around my waist before he rolled.</p><p>When I found myself lying on my back with the wizard sitting on my stomach I let out a shaky breath, equal parts impressed and annoyed that he'd taken me down so swiftly. "Okay you win, Rath but I'd like to get up now." I panted but Rath just shook his head slowly at me and my eyes widened when he leaned in close enough to plant a kiss on my lips. Though it didn't take a moment for me to kiss him back gripping the bandages on the back of his neck as our tongues touched.</p><p>It wasn't until we heard someone clearing their throat that I finally opened my eyes, so focused on Rath that I completely forgot we weren't alone and Rath rolled his eyes. Once he climbed to his feet Rath reached down, helping up and as I dusted my bandages Rath raised an eyebrow. "It would be nice if we didn't have an audience." Rath commented and I tried not to giggle despite finding the way he scowled at our friends pretty funny.</p><p>"Hey it's not our fault you guys keeping making out every minute of the day." Nefer-Tina teased and Rath just threw his arms above his head before he walked back to his scrolls. "Ohh I think Rath's mad." She added with a smirk as I sighed, following Rath who picked up one of his scrolls.</p><p>"Rath, we did kind of forget we had company." I admitted and Rath sighed, still holding the scroll between his hands as he turned back to me. "Not that I care if everyone knows we're dating." I added and he finally chuckled, giving my forehead a kiss.</p><p>"I suppose we did walk right into that, Jade. I suggest we find somewhere private the next time our training ends with....what did you and Nefer-Tina call it?" Rath answered and after I repeated it he tilted his head to one side. "Making out? It sounds so strange."</p><p>"How about saying we were 'sucking face'? Or doing the tongue tango?" I suggested and his eyes widened, a blank stare from the mummy making me giggle. "Hey I have other names for it if you want." I added with a smirk on my lips as Rath's cheeks darkened.</p><p>"I believe we will continue to call it 'making out' for the time being." Rath agreed and I just shrugged, peering at the scroll in his hands. "No offense, Jade but you would not be able to decipher these hieroglyphics. At least not until you have more practice."</p><p>"No offense taken, Rath but I can read that perfectly well." I replied and Rath raised an eyebrow at me. "It says....not to believe everything to hear as the truth." I answered with a big smile and he chuckled at my teasing. "Had you going there didn't I, Rath?"</p><p>"Yes you most certainly did, Jade but you are not far off what it actually says. Still with a little more study you could read my scrolls." Rath admitted, his attention moving back to his scrolls and I just grinned looking over his shoulder as he silently read the scroll his lips moving as he did.</p><p>Rath's expression when he thought I could seriously read that passage was so sweet. Still maybe I could start reading his scrolls if I put more effort into my studies. That and if Rath can tug himself away from Prince Rapses.</p><p>"Jade, is something the matter?" Rath asked and I blinked not even aware that he was looking at me until I cloughed. "You seemed lost in thought."</p><p>"Sorry about that, Rath. Guess I was just thinking about my studies." I lied and Rath nodded, secretly pleased as he showed me the scroll he had been staring at. "Think I need a few more hours cracking the books."</p><p>"Mind that you don't or you might break one." Rath countered and I opened my mouth about to explain what I meant just in time to see the ghost of a smile cross his lips and I smiled back.</p><p>"You knew that I was joking didn't you?" I asked and Rath just shrugged, setting down the scroll before he reached for a book next. "Very clever."</p><p>"I try to be." Rath replied, a smirk on his lips when I leaned against the table. "If you are curious i am going to cast another spell on your amulet." He explained and I raised both eyebrows at him. "The spell that allowed Scarab to find you has been broken but it had me thinking that maybe I should cast another one that would allow me to find you if you were in danger."</p><p>"I appreciate that but are you sure I need the extra help?" I asked and Rath nodded, getting a slight grimace for his trouble. "I'm not mad if that's what you think I just...thought I could handle myself just fine."</p><p>"I know that, Jade but I wish to make completely sure that you were safe. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. When we had an argument and you left I..." Rath trailed off when I lightly bumped my hand against his chest.</p><p>"Hey don't worry about it, Rath all couples have fights sometimes. The important thing is we're back together." I replied and he nodded at me. The rest of the day went well and in between helping Presley study with Rath and Egypt-Su lessons with Armon I felt myself relaxing, finally glad that Scarab or Chontra hadn't shown their faces.</p><p>"I'm surprised Scarab hasn't tried to snatch Prince Rapses at all today." I commented and Presley looked over at me, sitting across from me in the Hot-Ra as we headed for the museum. Before we left I dressed in my human disguise, a fact I still found funny, along with the rest of the mummies.</p><p>"Could we not mention Scarab? I've had enough run-ins with him." Presley grumbled and I snorted, sitting beside Rath who raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Pardon me but I'm the one who had to put up with him the most this past week. Him and Chontra." I pointed out and Armon chuckled as I shifted nearer Rath who didn't seem to mind having me pressed up against him. "Bit of a tight squeeze isn't it, Rath?" When he didn't answer right away Armon stared at him letting out a laugh at the blank look Rath had.</p><p>"He doesn't mind." Armon commented and Rath turned his head staring at the mummy who just grinned at him. "Hey it's the truth."</p><p>"I did not think we would end up needing an extra seat, Armon." Rath finally admitted and I just shrugged, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Though I am not complaining." He added with a tiny smile draping his arm around my shoulder and with a silly grin I rested my head on his shoulder pleased that he had only installed five seats in the Hot-Ra.</p><p>"So what did you want to show me?" I asked Rath once we headed inside the museum and he just smiled at me leading me further into the building. Just inside I saw Presley walking over to an older woman with hair the same shade as his and I smiled, remembering that this was Presley's mom. After Presley quickly introduced us and I received a long stare from Amanda, Rath took me by the hand and I followed him giving my friends a quick wave and a one-armed shrug.</p><p>After Rath led me further into the building he released my hand and I raised an eyebrow as he beckoned me closer to a glass cabinet. Shaking my head I headed over to it a faint smile crossing my face once I saw a series of canopic jars lining the inside of the cabinet.</p><p>"This is what I wanted you to see, Jade. Do these look familiar?" Rath asked as I leaned over peering at the jars for a few seconds before I nodded, straightening when he stepped up to the cabinet to stand at my side.</p><p>"Yes actually. When you were mummified this is where your organs were placed right? I mean not these exact canopic jars but you get the point, Rath." I replied and he nodded, chuckling as I placed my bandaged hand on the cabinet only to feel Rath's hand on mine.</p><p>"You should not touch that, Jade. The last time I did so one of the security guards did not like it very much." Rath said and I just smiled at him as he lifted my hand off the glass though when he didn't release it right away I felt a slight tingle in my stomach.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Rath. Some people are so rude." I replied and he nodded at me, leading me around the Egyptology exhibit until we came across several statues lined up against the wall. "There's Horus, Bastet, Wadjet, Khnum and Anubis." I told Rath who stared at me and I turned my head giving him a smirk. "At least I pay attention when you're my teacher."</p><p>"So it would seem. I wish Prince Rapses would pay as much attention as you did during our lessons." Rath sighed and I just shrugged, patting his shoulder when he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Give him a break, Rath. Presley is a teenager after all and we were all the same during our lessons." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me, draping his arm around my waist. "Well I'm sure you studied hard."</p><p>"Of course I did, Jade or I would not have been chosen as Prince Rapses' teacher." Rath answered, walking through the building with me. "Were you a good student?" He inquired and I chewed my lip my cheeks darkening and he chuckled softly, squeezing my hand as we made our way back to our friends.</p><p>"Not the best but I did try, Rath. Not everyone can be a perfect student like you." I counted and he just laughed as we returned to find the room empty. "Hmm this is where we left them right?" I asked him and Rath sighed, looking around the room before he spotted a set of footprints. Rath beckoned me to follow him and after we reached the footprints he stared at them, scratching his chin for a few seconds. "Those look familiar but those," I began as Rath touched the footprints I didn't recognize, "Look strange."</p><p>"Those look like shabti prints." Rath commented, quickly heading through the open doorway only to grasp my arm and I yelped as he pulled me back. "I was right. You stay here, Jade." He told me and I rolled my eyes following him as soon as he started to head for our friends who were fighting half a dozen shabtis in their armor.</p><p>"You do remember I can fight too now right?" I told him and he turned his head slightly offering me a quick nod and a grin before we touched our amulets.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" We called out in unison and I struck a pose after my armor appeared. "Huh now how do I get....?" I started only to see Rath already holding his sword and as he raced ahead I held out my hands picturing my daggers until they appeared in a flash of light. "Oh okay. That's how you do it. Hey wait up, Rath!" I called out, shaking my head as Rath struck the first shabti that attacked him, splitting it in half.</p><p>"You snooze you lose, Jade!" Armon called out and I snorted, dodging two shabtis who collided with each other shattering. A third tried to attack me and I threw my left dagger, sending it through the shabti's head and as it crashed to the ground it shattered. "Ohh nice shot!" Armon told me and I nodded, retrieving the dagger I'd thrown before I went to help my friends In less than a minute all the shabtis were demolished and after I wiped at my forehead forgetting I didn't sweat I jogged over to Rath.</p><p>"What was that all about?" I asked Ja-Kal who walked over to a door before he lightly knocked on it. As soon as the door opened Presley and his mom, Amanda stepped out the latter looking around. "It's okay, Miss Carnovan. Those...thieves are gone now." I quickly explained, hoping she wouldn't look too closely at my grey skin.</p><p>"That's a relief. The museum just had a set of very valuable canopic jars donated and I would hate for them to have been stolen." Amanda said and I nodded, following the mummies outside. While Presley distracted his mother we quickly transformed out of our armor and back in our disguises we wandered back into the room. "I am sorry but until this mess is cleaned up we'll have to close this part of the museum's wing." Amanda apologized and I nodded at her, looking towards Presley who nodded towards the next room.</p><p>"I'll catch up with you guys back at the sphinx." He whispered to Ja-Kal who seemed uneasy but as soon as the museum's security headed our way we headed outside.</p><p>"Why would Scarab send shabtis after us especially in broad daylight?" Ja-Kal asked and I just shrugged thinking as we headed for the Hot-Ra.</p><p>"Maybe to catch us off-guard? We wouldn't be expecting him to launch an attack on us and Presley when he could risk being seen." I finally suggested and Rath nodded though Ja-Kal didn't look quite as convinced and when he shook his head at me I groaned. "Hey it was a good suggestion." I protested a little frustrated as three of the mummies headed for the vehicle.</p><p>"Don't let it get to you, Jade. He's still trying to get his head around the fact we have a new mummy and a woman at that." Rath sighed, patting my shoulder when I frowned at Ja-Kal's back. "But I am very impressed by the way you handled yourself."</p><p>"Really? Thanks, Rath but I've been watching how you battle the shabtis and Scarab and taking pointers." I explained and he chuckled, giving me a one-armed hug before we headed for the Hot-Ra. Even though I knew Rath was impressed by my improved combat skills I couldn't help glaring at Ja-Kal's back most of the trip back though when Rath reached over giving my left leg a pat I did feel a little better.</p><p>
  <em>I wish Ja-Kal would trust me more. I mean I know I'm new to the group but I'm trying my hardest to fit in. Everyone else treats me like a friend....well in Rath's case more than a friend.</em>
</p><p>Looking over at me Rath felt a sense of pride at how well his girlfriend had progressed.</p><p>
  <em>Jade went from knowing nothing about Egypt or combat to being a skilled fighter and very knowledgeable. She does have a long path ahead of her but I am very impressed.</em>
</p><p>Once we arrived back at the sphinx I started to head for my sarcophagus but Rath grasped my shoulder and I turned around blinking at him when he shook his head. "Rath, is something wrong?" I asked him and he leaned over whispering something into my ear. "Okay I'll follow you but I'm sure Presley will get back here soon." I muttered following him outside the sphinx though as soon as we stepped through the archway he stopped me.</p><p>"Actually I know Presley will be back shortly. I really wanted to talk to you, Jade." Rath told me and when I raised an eyebrow at him he smiled at me. "You impressed me today."</p><p>"Impressed you but not Ja-Kal." I muttered and Rath just sighed, reaching down before he squeezed my right hand. "Why can't he accept me into the group?"</p><p>"I know Ja-Kal will accept you as one of us eventually but he can be stubborn. Still you are getting to be an amazing fighter and I am proud of you." Rath told me and I lifted my head when he stepped even closer. "I was right when I said you would make a fine guardian."</p><p>Unable to speak I stared at him and Rath's lips curled into a smile, his arms moving to my waist as he tugged me into his arms.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Presley arrived back at the sphinx he rolled his eyes finding Rath and me with our arms wrapped around each others waist. "Guys, get a sarcophagus." Presley sighed, trying very hard not to laugh as Rath slowly blinked at his Prince.</p><p>"Rath, you have the strangest smile on your face right now." I teased Rath who shook his head giving me a faint frown and I just giggled. "Don't worry about it, Rath. It's very cute on you." I told him as he released my waist running a hand over his face as Presley just shrugged grinning at us.</p><p>"There you are young pharaoh. Is your mother alright?" Rath asked, making an attempt to forget how silly he must have looked in front of his pharaoh.</p><p>"Yeah, Rath. She was a little shaken up but after Mr Stone showed up she forgot all about the break-in. Thank goodness she didn't get a good look at you or the shabtis." Presley explained, nudging me when we started to walk back inside.</p><p>"I know, Presley but it's not like Rath and I get a second alone with Scarab constantly targeting us." I pointed out and Presley fixed me with a grin running ahead and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Maybe not constantly but all of our dates so far have been ruined." I added as I followed Rath though when he reached the dining table he turned around, waiting with a faint smile when I reached his side.</p><p>"Once I finish with Presley's lessons would you like to try for a fourth date? Somewhere private and far away from the sphinx?" Rath asked, draping his arm around my waist and I giggled when he kissed my cheek. "I will take that as a yes."</p><p>"Of course, Rath though I'm not sure that Scarab will let us." I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow at me as I leaned against his side. "Still I can't help but get my hopes up."</p><p>I shouldn't have said anything because as soon as Rath finished teaching Presley about his past life as a pharaoh the TV, or spirit box as my friends called it, interrupted whatever Nefer-Tina and Armon were watching and I peered at the screen annoyed as we saw a warehouse on fire. "Knew I should have kept my mouth shut." I grumbled before we raced for the garage.</p><p>"Why would Scarab target an empty warehouse?" Presley asked, slightly annoyed as well when he found out that Ja-Kal wanted the prince to head home. "Are you sure I can't tag along?" He asked me and I sighed, nodding towards Ja-Kal who shook his head.</p><p>"No, my prince. It is much too dangerous if Scarab has set a trap for us. It is better for the lion cub to stay in the den awaiting its parents than to venture out on its own." Ja-Kal commented and I rolled my eyes when Presley crossed his arms looking towards me for help.</p><p>"Ja-Kal, I could watch out for Presley. I am getting more experience with my daggers and..." I began until he shook his head staring at me and I sank back in my seat beside Rath who frowned at Ja-Kal.</p><p>"Ja-Kal, you should not worry about Presley with Jade watching out for him. I have helped train her myself. " Rath pointed out and Ja-Kal just sighed looking towards the windshield instead of answering. "Hmph he really needs to trust you, Jade."</p><p>"I wish he would, Rath. He knows I can handle myself but he just won't admit it." I whispered, arms crossed against my chest and Armon reached over giving me a pat on the back that nearly sent me into the seat in front of me face-first. "Uh....thanks for that, Armon."</p><p>"No problem, Jade. You are getting good in Egypt-Su though I still have a lot to teach you." Armon commented and I nodded, wondering if their leader would ever trust me. Once we reached the warehouse I frowned, noting that despite the blazing fire I couldn't smell any smoke or feel any heat as soon as I drew a little closer to the blaze.</p><p>"Something isn't right." Rath muttered once we were climbed outside the Hot-Ra and I grimaced as five shabtis marched towards us aiming their specters at us. "I believe I am right."</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" We called out, our armor covering our bandages though when Presley started to follow us Ja-Kal shook his head and the prince rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Guess you're looking after me huh, Jade?" He said to me as I jogged over to him and I nodded, not liking this as much as he did. "So can I drive the Hot-Ra?"</p><p>"Presley, I don't even know how to drive it." I answered stepping in front of the vehicle when the shabtis started to head our way. "Oh perfect just my luck." I grumbled, blocking Presley from their sight as they aimed their scepters at me. "Guys?" I called out, instantly finding Ja-Kal flying towards me and as he shattered the shabti he gave me a quick nod towards Presley.</p><p>"It's a little hard to fight Scarab and protect the prince at the same time, Ja-Kal." I called out wincing when I heard laughter and I spun around in time to see Scarab in his armor heading my way. "Oops. What prince?" I added and Scarab grinned at me looking towards Presley who ducked behind me.</p><p>"There you are. See, Heka I told you this distraction would bring the prince to us." Scarab commented and Heka sighed, grimacing as Scarab gripped her behind her head and I swallowed grabbing Presley's arm just as Heka sent a fireball towards me. Scarab only realized how close he'd come to incinerating the prince when I shielded the prince, my armor taking the brunt of the flames.</p><p>It did managed to burn some of my bandages and after I put the flames out I growled, helping Presley into the Hot-Ra before I closed the lid. "You stay here and let me handle Scarab." I told him and he nodded, looking at my slightly burnt bandages. "I'm fine just stay here okay?" I added, my daggers appearing when I concentrated and as I turned back around I saw my friends fighting off more shabtis.</p><p>Shaking my head I raised my daggers holding them against my chest as I waited for Scarab to make a move towards the prince. "Well?" I called out and Scarab chuckled, shocking me as he turned his head and when I saw his eyes fall on Rath I growled, knowing just what he had planned when he aimed Heka at my boyfriend. "Rath!" I called out but he was too busy taking down the last few shabtis to notice Heka and I groaned, racing as fast as my legs could carry me. "Protect the prince!" I shouted, Armon and Nefer-Tina quickly making their way towards the Hot-Ra and I made a silent prayer to whatever Egyptian god was listening that I made it before Scarab could strike.</p><p>Rath grunted as I pushed him forward and as he managed to spin around, expecting an attack his eyes widened when he saw me giving him a quick grin before a flash of fire struck me and I cried out. As soon as the fireball struck me it ignited, burning the bandages near my stomach and even with the armor it knocked me down.</p><p>Rath rushed forward, quickly batting out the flames as I gasped from the pain. "Jade!" He called out as I lay on my back, my daggers forgotten as I wrapped my arms around myself willing the pain to go away. "It's going to be alright. The burns aren't that bad." He soothed and I managed a weak grin as he helped me sit though as soon as he touched my stomach I gasped, shaking.</p><p>"Protect Prince Rapses!" Ja-Kal ordered and everyone except Rath and I nodded, shielding the prince from Scarab who growled at us. Once he started to head towards Presley, Nefer-Tina cracked her whip in front of the villain who glared at her.</p><p>"Don't even think about it, Scarab." Armon warned and Scarab shook his head taking flight as Ja-Kal took to the air. As soon as Heka sent a fireball his way Ja-Kal dodged in mid-air losing sight of Scarab because of the distraction. "Great he got away again." He grumbled, looking over in time to see Rath trying to help me to my feet.</p><p>"Jade, we must get you back to the sphinx." Rath sighed though ever time he tried to lift me I cried out from my burns and he looked towards Armon who had already jogged towards us. "Armon, would you...," He hadn't even finished when Armon lifted me into his arms and I grimaced keeping one arm draped over the burnt bandages, "Mind carrying Jade?"</p><p>"No problem, Rath." Armon replied, carrying me with no effort back to the Hot-Ra. As soon as he set me down beside Rath I groaned, wincing as Nefer-Tina started the engine.</p><p>"Jade, I will make something for the pain but until then you need to stop moving about." Rath said and I whimpered, allowing him to lift me onto his lap. "There we are. Now just hold tight until we get back." He whispered as Ja-Kal landed in the Hot-Ra, looking at Presley who nodded towards the warehouse. Despite the pain I noticed that the building wasn't burning anymore and I lifted my head slightly looking towards it. "Most likely magic based to draw us out." He said and I sighed, resting my head on his chest before he'd even finished talking.</p><p>"Worked like a charm." I coughed, closing my eyes for a moment only to feel someone touching my left arm and I groaned trying to shift away.</p><p>"Jade, just relax. I need to use to salve on your burns." Rath told and I cracked open my eyes finding him holding a stone bowl in one hand his other holding onto my arm.</p><p>"How bad are they?" I muttered and he sighed, reaching for the bandages covering my stomach only to pause. When he cleared his throat I heard several sets of feet moving from the room and I grimaced as he slowly unraveled the blackened bandages. I managed to sit with Rath's help though once I set eyes on the burns I groaned, trying not to look as Rath dipped his fingers into the bowl covering them with some sort of green paste.</p><p>"You will be fine now please hold still." Rath said and I nodded, keeping as still as I could though the burns still stung and I whimpered gritting my teeth as Rath covered the entire area of my stomach with the paste. The paste felt cold against my stomach and I managed a weak smile lying back once Rath had finished. "There now try and rest. It will take sometime before you are ready to fight again. Whatever possessed you to jump into the flames like that?" He asked me and I just shrugged, sitting when he stood next to the bed.</p><p>"You were in danger and I just reacted. I know I was supposed to guard Presley but..I couldn't just let you get hurt." I told Rath who shook his head.</p><p>"I told you to guard the prince and you didn't listen." Ja-Kal answered when he returned a few minutes later, standing close by with his arms crossed against his chest. Once I looked over at Rath I sighed as he fixed the hunter with a frown. "For now you are confined to the sphinx until your wounds heal."</p><p>"No thanks to any of you." Rath answered, his anger clear on his face as he narrowed his eyes though before anyone could move I reached up and Rath looked down once I gave his fingers another squeeze. Softening he focused all of his attention on me instead. "Whatever were you thinking, Jade? You could have been....well you are already dead but you would have been gone forever from this world and my side."</p><p>"Rath, it's not Ja-Kal's fault. Blame Scarab since he's the one who tried to..." I trailed off with a cough and Rath touched my forehead with his long fingers, a faint smile on his lips.</p><p>"You are right, Jade. The blame lies squarely on Scarab. I am sorry, Ja-Kal for losing my temper." Rath finally admitted but Ja-Kal just nodded a trace of a smile on his lips as he walked over to where I lay in my sarcophagus. "Jade, like Rath said you need to stay put." Rath told me and I snorted, barely able to move without my stomach hurting.</p><p>"Not to change the subject but...where exactly am I?" I asked, tapping the bed beneath me and Rath fixed me with two raised eyebrows. Once he realized I wasn't joking he chuckled.</p><p>"Your sarcophagus of course, Jade. Since you couldn't stand up I asked Armon to set it down horizontally." Rath explained and I cracked a weak smile my fingers finding the blanket beneath my body. On further inspection I noticed the pillow under my head and Rath grinned back at me. "I thought it would be more comfortable if you had a pillow as well."</p><p>I didn't know what to say though when I felt my eyes tearing up Rath sighed, kneeling beside my sarcophagus when I lifted my arm covering my face with one hand. "Here you go." Rath said, handing me a torn piece of bandage and as I wiped my eyes he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please do not cry, Jade. You should not let Scarab get to you."</p><p>"I know but I was really trying to protect my friends this time." I mumbled, sniffing and he shook his head his fingers stroking my cheek. "Guess that didn't work out so well."</p><p>"You protected me, Jade and that's what counts." Rath told me, giving me a faint smile when I yawned. "Now you should rest. You can't protect your friends and fight Scarab if you're injured and tired." He added and I nodded, resting my head on the pillow he'd taken from the bed before I closed my eyes.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being confined to the sphinx wasn't my idea of fun so I couldn't help but be curious when Rath wandered in giving me a wave.</p><p>"Good morning, Jade." Rath greeted me with a smile until he saw me pushing myself up with my elbows and he frowned waiting patiently as I struggled to sit. "Jade, you know you should be resting. Your burns will not heal if you keep trying to walk around."</p><p>"Rath, I'm bored stiff. I can't just sit around and do nothing. Besides they don't hurt at all now." I replied, an arm wrapped around my middle as I stumbled towards him. Shaking his head at me Rath reached out and I gasped as he lightly prodded my stomach.</p><p>"Jade, those burns need more time." Rath sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I rubbed my stomach with an open palm. "But if you are that bored we could continue your lessons."</p><p>"That sounds great, Rath." I replied and he blinked at me a tiny smile crossing his lips at my answer. "What's so funny?" I asked him when he chuckled but he just shook his head at me, leading me back towards my sarcophagus. Once I was sitting Rath returned to his books and after selecting one he walked back over to me only to see me patting the blanket and with a grin he sat beside me.</p><p>"I am just surprised you want to learn so badly, Jade." Rath explained, flicking through the book before he found the page he wanted. Resting my legs on one side of my sarcophagus I watched on as Rath cleared his throat. "Now should we continue our talk on the Egyptian gods?" He asked me and I nodded, listening carefully as he read from his book.</p><p>Despite Rath having most of his attention on his lesson he couldn't help but notice the way I kept alternating between scratching and rubbing the bandage covering my stomach. Each time I grimaced he tried to focus on the book he held between his hands but after the third time he saw me wince he sighed and I blinked as he reached over, gently tugging my right hand away from my stomach.</p><p>"Jade, you need to let it heal." Rath told me and I sighed, lifting my left hand before I rubbed at my eyes. "Is it still bothering you?"</p><p>"It's itchy and sore, Rath. I'm trying not to touch it but I can't help wanting to scratch. Even if it just makes things worse." I replied and he nodded, carefully setting down the book between us.</p><p>"You should have told me that your burns were irritating you, Jade." Rath told me and I just shrugged my left hand moving too close to my stomach for Rath's liking. "Jade, you need to stop doing that." He scolded, holding both of my hands in his and I nodded chewing my lip as he smiled at me.</p><p>"Well if I had a way to distract myself from my itchy burns..." I trailed off when Rath's lips curled into a smirk and I blinked as he leaned close enough to gently push my shoulders back. Surprised I didn't even try to move as he pinned me to the blanket though when he kissed me I melted, draping my arms around his neck. As soon as the kiss ended Rath grinned at the flush of my cheeks, my grey skin an even deeper shade now.</p><p>"Now how do feel about your injury, Jade?" Rath teased and I coughed, unable to meet his eyes as he stared at me a tiny grin on his lips. "I believe that helped or am I wrong?"</p><p>"Very funny, Rath." I grumbled and he blinked, wondering if he'd gone too far until I pulled his face towards mine. The kiss left me breathing a little heavier though once we broke apart Rath frowned touching my cheek when I lay on my side. "Guess I still need to rest."</p><p>"Jade, you will get better in time but you mustn't rush it. Try and get some sleep alright?" Rath suggested and I sighed, my eyes already closed and he nodded. I barely even noticed him climbing to his feet though after he retrieved his book he leaned over, running his fingers through my hair.</p><p>My friends came and went from the sphinx over the next few hours and as the next day dawned Rath emerged from his sarcophagus to find his girlfriend lying on her side, one arm draped around her stomach. Once he carefully tiptoed towards her he knelt gently brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes and she sighed which brought a smile to his face.</p><p>"I'm glad you took my advice seriously, Jade." He whispered moving away from his sleeping girlfriend when he saw her wincing in her sleep. "Though I believe I can help with the pain while you rest." He added as he returned to his studies. When Ja-Kal walked in he found the scholar holding a beaker and as he stared Rath poured something green into the beaker which started to foam. "Hmm that can't be right." Rath muttered, checking through his books again and in the few seconds he turned away the beaker started to glow.</p><p>"Rath, look out!" Ja-Kal yelled and Rath turned his head, frowning at his friend for being so loud until he saw the beaker glowing a dark green and he blinked holding the beaker before there was a bang. I woke with a start, my eyes widening once I sat with a hand pressed to my stomach in time to see Rath coughing a faint green foam covering his shoulders and head.</p><p>"Rath, what happened?" I asked, trying to stand but my legs wouldn't keep me upright and I sat back with a groan of frustration as Rath wiped away the foam with a sigh.</p><p>"I was trying to make you a potion to ease your pain. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Rath explained, raising an eyebrow at me when I covered my mouth unable to stop a giggle from escaping. "That does not help, Jade." He added though I did see a faint smile on his lips for a few seconds.</p><p>"I wasn't trying to, Rath. Still I appreciate the effort you went to for me but I'll be alright." I replied as he crossed the room kneeling beside me. "See? I feel much better." I told him and after he scratched his chin Rath poked my stomach with his index finger producing a gasp and a grimace from me. "On second thought maybe I still need more rest." I admitted and Rath nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"While you recover would you like to spend some time together? It may help take your mind off your injuries?" Rath suggested and I nodded, leaning on Rath as he helped me to my feet. Noting how unsteady I was Rath gently guided me to the table and after I sat he took a seat beside me.</p><p>"Thanks, Rath." I answered in a small voice and Rath stared at me as I let out a breath. "Can't even walk a couple of feet without help."</p><p>"Jade, you have no need to apologize. You protected our prince and protected me." Rath told me as I held my hand against my stomach. "That attack from Scarab was meant for me."</p><p>"I know, Rath but I hate being stuck on the sidelines." I said, getting a blank stare from Ja-Kal and Rath and I sighed. "I mean I don't like being unable to do anything but sleep and occasionally eat."</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" Armon asked, walking in with Nefer-Tina by his side. "I like sleeping and eating."</p><p>"As everyone can see." Rath commented, earning himself a tiny laugh from me before he reached over grasping my hand when it wandered close to my bandaged stomach. "Jade, you need to stop scratching it." He added, slipping his fingers between mine and I just snorted as he held my hand.</p><p>"You say that like I can resist scratching it." I complained and he gave me a tiny smile. "Still...that does kind of help." I added with a faint smile and he nodded, looking up as soon as Nefer-Tina laughed.</p><p>"Would you like something to eat, Jade?" Rath asked, everyone hearing a low growl coming from me and I coughed my cheeks darkening as soon as he chuckled. "Well that answers that question I suppose." He added with a grin.</p><p>While I waited for Armon and Nefer-Tina to come back from the grocery store Rath suggested I should rest. Which was a nice thought but as Rath found out later it wasn't the best suggestion when he heard whimpering coming from his girlfriend's sarcophagus, causing him to wander over to it. Once he did he noticed that Jade had an arm resting under her head the other draped over her bandaged stomach and he smiled at her though he frowned the moment she cried out, trembling as he watched her.</p><p>"Jade?" Rath whispered, kneeling as Jade whimpered again trembling until he reached out and I barely suppressed a scream once I felt a hand on my head. It wasn't until I saw Rath staring at me that I finally realized I was safe though that still didn't stop me from shaking. "You are safe now, Jade." He assured me shifting close enough to drape an arm around my shoulders and after a pause I moved close enough to rest my head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry, Rath. Bad dreams." I mumbled, still trembling as he gently tugged me into his arms and after I rested my face on his chest he reached out with his free hand. Instead of speaking Rath started running his fingers through my hair in an effort to calm me and it worked when I woke later to find myself lying on my side a blanket spread over me. Rubbing at my eyes I soon discovered a bowl sitting beside my sarcophagus with a note leaning against it and a cloth over it. After a struggle to sit I reached over, picking up the note.</p><p>
  <em>Thought you could use a good meal but I decided to make sure Armon did not put anything...strange into your lunch. I hope you like fruit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rath</em>
</p><p>With a faint smile on my face I folded the note, slipping it under my pillow before I uncovered the bowl to find a bunch of grapes and several apples inside.</p><p>"Thanks, Rath." I whispered, hoping that wherever he and the other mummies were they weren't facing Scarab again.</p><p>　</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Nefer-Tina drove the Hot-Ra back to the sphinx she glanced at Rath who was looking out of the window, silent the entire trip back.</p><p>"Rath, are you alright?" Nefer-Tina asked and he raised his head, blinking as his friend glanced back at him before she turned her attention back to the road. "I know, I know. Eyes on the road." She added with an eye-roll before Rath had time to respond.</p><p>"I'm just worried about Jade. I'm sure she's upset about being left behind in the sphinx." Rath finally answered and Ja-Kal gave him a smile as Armon lightly patted him on the shoulder. Bracing himself on the seat in front Rath forced a smile onto his face, knowing the much stronger mummy meant well but he couldn't help being slightly worried. Once they reached the sphinx Rath barely waited until Nefer-Tina parked the Hot-Ra in the garage before he climbed out of the vehicle, wondering if Jade had woken up and found the fruit he'd left her.</p><p>Once he reached the sarcophagus room he found Jade lying on her back and as he stepped over to her he noticed with a faint smile that she was sound asleep. As he knelt Kahti purred, curled up beside Jade who sighed in her sleep. "Thank you for keeping her safe, oh sacred one." He whispered, stroking Kahti's fur and the cat purred. Rath leaned over to pick up the bowl, noting that it was empty, only to feel eyes on him and he turned his body enough to see me staring at him.</p><p>"Rath, when did you get back?" I whispered, rubbing at my eyes and he just grinned at me. Shifting over he watched on as I reached up, patting Kahti who meowed before she leapt off my chest sitting on the floor as Rath knelt beside me.</p><p>"A few minutes ago, Jade. How are you feeling?" He asked, pressing a hand to my back when I struggled to sit. "You really should be resting." He advised and I groaned, rubbing my eyes as he stared at me.</p><p>"That's all I've been doing, Rath!" I snapped and he frowned, not meeting my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Finally seeing him looking a little hurt I sighed, reaching out and he turned his attention back to me when he felt me squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry, Rath. I didn't mean to yell at you. You've done nothing but take care of me ever since I got hurt and all I can do is snap at you." I muttered, turning my head away when hot tears filled my eyes.</p><p>"Jade, it is fine. I know you are angry at Scarab and not at me." Rath assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I started to sniff. "You will be healed before you know it." He told me, gently rubbing my back as I wiped my eyes.</p><p>"Thanks for that, Rath. It means a lot coming from you." I finally answered and he nodded, shifting close enough so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for the fruit as well. I really like apples...oh and grapes."</p><p>"That's good to hear. I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a guess." Rath explained, watching as I rubbed at my eyes again. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"Just a little sore. Thought I'd been up and walking about by now." I grumbled and Rath just gave me a one-armed shrug, lightly patting my stomach. "It still itches by the way."</p><p>"I thought it would but there's nothing I can do except tell you to give it time. But I'm sure you want to do something other than sit around and complain." Rath told me and I rolled my eyes, giving him a smirk when he sighed.</p><p>"Hey I can't help being bored, Rath. It's a little hard to find something to do when you can barely stay on your feet." I shot back and he nodded, draping an arm around my shoulders. With his help I made it as far as the couch in front of the spirit box and as Rath helped me onto the seat I groaned, feeling even worse about my injuries.</p><p>"There you go, Jade. Hopefully the spirit box takes your mind off your poor stomach." Rath said, lightly patting my shoulder once he took a seat beside me. When I just winced, holding a hand to my stomach instead of responding, his lips curled into a frown. "Let me try and make you something for the pain." The moment Rath walked away I let out a breath, giving my stomach a quick scratch with my fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid Scarab and his stupid fireball. The pain's bad enough so why does it have to itch too?</em>
</p><p>Shaking my head I picked up the remote, hoping something would take my mind away from how frustrated I felt at being stuck inside. After a few minutes of clicking and finding nothing interesting enough I settled on the news, leaning back on the couch as I scratched at my bandages again. I hadn't even realized I was starting to drift off when I heard a voice and I turned my head, blinking as Rath returned holding a cup which seemed to be smoking.</p><p>"Jade, this will help." Rath explained, noting with a smile that my eyes were wide and staring at the cup in his hand. "It should be doing that." He added as he took a seat beside me offering me the cup which I continued to stare at. "I promised to take care of you." He said and I sighed, taking the cup before I quickly downed the contents. When I poked out my tongue Rath chuckled, setting down the cup as I coughed.</p><p>"Could have warned me that it tasted that bad, Rath." I grumbled and he just shook his head, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. Despite what I originally thought about the potion Rath whipped up it soon helped and as the pain dulled I returned my attention to the television.</p><p>After Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon entered the room along with Presley talking about their latest run-ins with Scarab.</p><p>Once they saw Rath sitting on the couch with his hand resting on Jade's head they exchanged a smile, their eyes moving briefly to Jade who had her head resting on Rath's lap her features relaxed for the first time since she'd taken a blow meant for the scholar.</p><p>Not wanting her to wake now that she was finally without pain and resting Rath remained seated, giving his fellow mummies a nod in greeting as they headed over to join him. Despite the potion Rath had given me I felt myself drawn into a nightmare and I groaned, waking Rath who shook his head.</p><p>"Jade, what is the matter?" He whispered but I just groaned as Chontra stood before me.</p><p>"You really thought you had seen the last of me didn't you, Jade?" Chontra laughed as I stepped back, the enchantress giving me a smile that sent a shiver down my spine.</p><p>"What do you want with me? I won't let you have Rath if that's what you're thinking." I growled at her, touching the amulet around my neck. "With the strength of Ra!" I shouted but when my armor didn't appear I froze, staring at the amulet as Chontra laughed at me.</p><p>"You thought I'd just let you have all that power for yourself? Silly girl." Chontra commented, taking a step towards me and when I narrowed my eyes at her she smiled. as I took a fighting stance that Armon had taught me. "So you do have some fight in you. Too bad you're too weak to face me."</p><p>"I might be weaker than you and I can't use magic, Chontra but in the end Rath chose me." I replied, meeting her eyes when she glared at me. "Does it hurt knowing Rath will never love you?" I taunted all too aware that Chontra wouldn't be pleased but I didn't back away when she raised her hands high above her head her fingers glowing with a dark purple light.</p><p>"You really think I'll let you live after that, Jade?" Chontra snapped at me and I sniggered, finding some humor as she pointed her fingers at me. "No one laughs at me and lives."</p><p>"Too bad I'm already dead, Chontra." I mocked, unsure why I was so sure I was safe as she let loose a blast of energy at me. As it shot towards me I closed my eyes determined not to let her see me shaking from fear but as it struck me I gasped, a hand grasping my left shoulder at the same moment.</p><p>"Jade, can you hear me?" Rath's voice pulled me away from the enchantress who managed a growl before I swallowed, my eyes slowly opening to find a familiar face staring down at me. "Oh thank Ra you heard me. You were having nightmares again weren't you?" He sighed, helping me sit and I just nodded slowly, rubbing at my eyes.</p><p>"It was Chontra again. Why can't she leave me alone?" I answered, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers.</p><p>"She's just jealous of you, Jade." Rath replied and when I raised an eyebrow at him he smiled back at me.</p><p>"I guess Chontra can't get over the fact that with all of her looks and power she still never got what she wanted." I replied after a pause, managing a weak smile in return. "Now I can't even sleep without her invading my dreams. Wonderful." I grumbled, pushing myself to my feet where I wobbled and Rath shook his head standing at my side when I crossed my arms.</p><p>"If you are so determined to stay on your feet despite my better judgment, Jade I suppose I can't stop you. However I have an idea that could shield you from Chontra if you are patient." Rath told me and I nodded, taking the hand he offered me before we made our way towards his scrolls and books.</p><p>As Rath worked I leaned against the wall making an effort not to scratch at my bandages but watching him working helped me distract myself.</p><p>
  <em>He does so much for me and doesn't ask me for anything in return. On another note why did Chontra give me something so powerful? She must have known I'd use it against her once I figured out how it worked. Unless there's something else I haven't figured out about it.</em>
</p><p>I looked down at my amulet, lightly touching it with my fingers. Distracted I didn't notice that Rath had paused in his studies his eyes on me as I fiddled with my amulet.</p><p>
  <em>Jade seems worried and who can blame her if Chontra is invading the poor woman's dreams now. Still once I find that scroll that Pharaoh Amenhotep left us I can shield her from Chontra's sight.</em>
</p><p>"There we go. Jade, could you...?" Rath turned around to find me standing there looking at my amulet with two narrowed eyes and he paused, staring at me for several seconds until he finally cleared his throat. My head shot up and he blinked as my eyes glowed purple but when he blinked the light had faded and Rath shook his head, unable to determine if he'd imagined the light or if it had actually happened. Once I noticed Rath staring at me I tilted my head to one side releasing the amulet so that it rested on my chest before I gave him a tiny grin.</p><p>"Rath, is something wrong?" I asked him but he hurriedly shook his head, stepping over to me before he placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you're sure." I added with a one-armed shrug before I saw the scroll in his hand and I grinned. "Is that the spell you wanted to try?"</p><p>"Yes it is, Jade. It is the same spell that I used on Prince Rapses' Eye of Ra amulet to shield him from Scarab. Now just hold still." Rath told me and I nodded though as he raised his hand from my shoulder, speaking words I couldn't understand, I couldn't stop myself from stumbling back and Rath stopped speaking. "Jade, what's the matter? This spell will not harm you I promise." He reassured me but as he set his hand down on my shoulder I rubbed at my eyes.</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with me, Rath. You're probably right and I need more rest. The nightmare didn't help." I apologized and Rath nodded, gently guiding me back to my sarcophagus. Even after he helped me lie on the blanket Rath forced a smile onto his face, silently wondering why I had reacted so forcibly to his help.</p><p>Once the other mummies had gone back to their sarcophagi for the night I opened my eyes a cold smile appearing on my lips as I pushed myself to my feet. I headed for the doorway only to feel Kahti rubbing against my legs and I frowned as she meowed at me. "Leave me alone cat." I growled at her and she jumped back when I tried to kick at her side. leaving Kahti hissing as I walked away.</p><p>As soon as I walked outside I looked around in time to see Chontra appearing in a flash of purple light. "Did anyone see you leaving?" Chontra asked and when I shook my head she smiled at me. "Perfect. Rath and his friends don't know what's in store for them."</p><p>The very next morning Presley walked into the sphinx, giving his friends a nod though when he noticed Rath hurriedly searching through a growing pile of scrolls he frowned. "What's going on?' He asked Rath though when the scholar didn't respond he looked at Ja-Kal for help.</p><p>"Jade left the sphinx last night, Prince Rapses. We don't know where she is now." Ja-Kal explained, looking over at Rath who frowned at a scroll he had just unrolled and as he swept it aside he growled.</p><p>"Rath, you need to calm down. Getting upset won't help Jade." Nefer-Tina put in and Rath rubbed at his eyes, grabbing another scroll though when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head enough to see Presley staring at him.</p><p>"Rath, Nefer-Tina's right. You need to calm down." Presley agreed and after a long pause Rath managed a faint smile. "Did she leave a note?"</p><p>"That's the problem. I woke up first and found her sarcophagus empty. If I'd finished the spell on...wait a moment!" Rath commented, everyone else looking at Rath as he grabbed another scroll. "When I cast a spell on her Anubis amulet it allowed me to track Jade in the event she needed help. I just wish Jade had let me cast a block spell on her as well."</p><p>"Like my amulet huh? So if Scarab can't track Jade then who found her?" Presley asked and Rath nodded, muttering under his breath. At the same time my body glowed but I ignored it too busy following Chontra as the enchantress walked further into the city. Once Rath finished casting his spell he frowned slightly, his eyes moving over another scroll and as he cast a second spell my amulet glowed instead which Chontra picked up.</p><p>"Rath, I should have known you wouldn't let you precious girlfriend get very far. This time I won't make it so easy for you like Scarab did. My spell will work and Rath will learn the hard way why he should have stayed at my side all those years ago. " Chontra laughed as I stood at her side, a cold smile on my lips before we vanished.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of a set of lockers I watched as Chontra's hands glowed. "Keep watching, Jade. You will need all the help you can get if you want to defeat Rath and the rest of those accursed mummies." Chontra told me, sending a blast of purple energy at the wall behind me. When I didn't even flinch she smiled at me. "That's much better. Now I want you to continue reading those scrolls while I make sure no one followed us. At least...not until I want them to."</p><p>As I sat on the cold floor Chontra vanished and I sighed, going over the spell she'd given me to study. "How does she make this look so easy?" I muttered to myself, whispering the words she'd taught me for the fourth time. "I should be able to get this." With a sigh I lifted my right hand, glancing back and forth between my fingers and the scroll. As I repeated the words my fingers started to glow and I yelped as the fire vanished, leaving me shaking my fingers before I realized they weren't on fire. Thankful Chontra didn't see my mistake I tried again, letting out a breath as I tried the spell. This time when the fire appeared I didn't panic rather I aimed it at the lockers and as I focused the fire grew.</p><p>With a faint smile I aimed the flames like I had seen Chontra do and when the small flame struck the locker it left a scorch mark. Pleased I grinned as I approached the mark running my fingers over the mark I'd left and as I returned to my studies I felt even better.</p><p>While I studied Chontra teleported onto the roof, looking over the city below. "I know you'll come for her, Rath but it will be too late by the time you find us." Chontra muttered, briefly wondering how I was going with my studies of magic before she shook her head. "I cannot wait to see your face when Jade uses the magic I've taught her against you." She added, grinning as she headed back to her new student.</p><p>Chontra found me using the fire spell she'd left for me to study and as she watched silently from just inside the doorway I focused, the fireball engulfing my hand and as I sent it flying Chontra waved her hand. "You need to work on your aim more, Jade though I am somewhat impressed you learned that spell so quickly." Chontra commented and I grinned, giving the enchantress a bow as she entered the room fully.</p><p>"Thank you but I only managed to learn it by studying you." I commented and she nodded, secretly pleased that I showed her so much respect. "Now what else will you teach me?" I asked, eager to learn and she paused crossing her arms as she considered my question while I waited as patiently as I could.</p><p>"How about this?" Chontra told me, holding her hands towards the locker I'd singed with the same strange words I'd heard her speak before. As I watched her fingers glowed though instead of fire I saw sparks and I grinned, fascinated as a bolt of lightning struck the locker this time. "This is as easy as that fireball spell I was teaching you earlier. If you could master that this should be simple." Chontra added, stepping casually out of range as my mind played back how she aimed her fingers and the words she'd spoken.</p><p>This time it took me a few tries, mainly to speak the words correctly, but my aim was a little off and I struck the wall near the locker instead. Though it was a good effort and even Chontra nodded at me a trace of a smile on her lips as I moved towards the scorch mark, tracing it with my fingertips. "Very impressive but I have much more to teach you." Chontra told me and I turned back with a smile, already looking forward to learning magic with my teacher.</p><p>While I learned magic with Chontra, Rath tried again to locate his friend but as the day wore on Ja-Kal finally interrupted his search.</p><p>"I know you're worried about Jade, Rath but Chontra won't harm her." Ja-Kal commented and Rath sighed, rubbing at his eyes for a moment before he turned to his friend.</p><p>"While I appreciate what you're trying to do, Ja-Kal this is Chontra we are talking about. Jade isn't safe where she's concerned." Rath answered, taking a moment to roll the scroll back up. "Now I really need to concentrate." He added, too busy worrying about Jade to shoo his friend away but Ja-Kal got the message and as Rath returned to his search the mummies' leader shook his head.</p><p>"When was the last time Rath rested in his sarcophagus? He's going to wear himself out." Nefer-Tina commented, perched on the couch and Armon nodded his attention shifting between the weather report and Rath who leaned over grabbing a book.</p><p>As Rath flicked through it he alternated between a frown and a smile before he quickly muttered something under his breath, jotting something down on a papyrus before he picked it up.</p><p>"There! I knew I could do it." Rath announced and everyone watched on with wide eyes as he hurried over to the miniature pyramid. "Trace the magic of Jade's amulet and lead me to her." He whispered to it and as each side spun around the other mummies hurried over in time to see the pyramid slow before Rath read the hieroglyphics it displayed. "Eyes are the windows to the soul? Whatever does that mean? Still at least it's a start." Rath sighed, heading for the Hot-Ra only to stumble and as he caught himself on the table Ja-Kal was the first to his side.</p><p>"Rath, you need to rest. Ever since Jade vanished you've been working without rest to find her. You should get some rest in your sarcophagus and let us find Jade." Ja-Kal suggested but Rath just shook his head, barely keeping his feet under him as he staggered towards the Hot-Ra a second time. He made it to the Hot-Ra but the effort cost him and Ja-Kal nodded to Armon who stepped up, lifting the protesting scholar into the seat in the back.</p><p>"Sorry, Rath but you need the help. Face it; you can barely walk so how do you think you'll fare against Chontra?" Ja-Kal pointed out and Rath sighed, knowing his friend was correct as he leaned back in his seat running a hand over his face as his friends climbed into the vehicle right behind him.</p><p>"You know we'll help you, Rath so stop acting so stubborn." Nefer-Tina commented and Rath just snorted, crossing his arms against his chest as he waited for Armon to add something.</p><p>"But he's not acting stubborn. Rath's always like this." Armon finally answered and Rath just threw his arms up ignoring them as Nefer-Tina started the engine. Shifting around Rath finally made himself comfortable and as the Hot-Ra shot down the ramp he closed his eyes determined to get some rest while they searched the city.</p><p>Right now I was standing on the rooftop, watching in awe as Chontra raised her arms lightning cracking above the enchantress. "This is what real power can do, Jade!" She shouted over the lightning strikes and I nodded, silently wishing I could wield power like that. As she lowered her hands she gave me a tiny smile, enjoying herself as I looked up into the now perfectly calm sky. "I know you will never be as powerful as I am but you are getting better. Just remember that when Rath shows up you have my permission to use your new magic skills on him." She told me and I nodded, wondering if Chontra would allow me to learn magic that powerful.</p><p>As she led me back inside the building a small voice in the back of my mind interrupted my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing, Jade? You really want Chontra to teach you magic? What about your friends?</em>
</p><p>I just shook my head the annoying voice I'd been hearing since Chontra began my magic training fading as I followed my teacher. Knowing Chontra wouldn't like it if I kept getting distracted I remained quiet about the nagging voice though as we reentered the building through the doorway I winced, rubbing at the bridge of my nose as the voice returned a little louder and a little persistent.</p><p>
  <em>You would really use magic on your friends? What about Rath? He's your best friend and you would actually hurt him just because Chontra told you to?</em>
</p><p>"Where are they now?" I mumbled to myself, not knowing that Chontra could hear me and she smiled to herself pleased that the mummies hadn't managed to locate me yet.</p><p>By the time Rath figures out where we are, and he will if he's clever enough, Jade will be fully under my power. I cannot wait to see his face when Jade uses my brand of magic against him.</p><p>
  <strong>***************************************************************</strong>
</p><p>Rath cracked open his eyes when he felt the Hot-Ra slowing and with a yawn he stretched, looking towards Nefer-Tina who turned her head to stare at him.</p><p>"Rath, do you even know where to go?" Nefer-Tina asked and Rath just nodded, leaning forward before he pointed to a building several blocks away. "Like that makes any sense."</p><p>"Nefer-Tina, I know exactly where we are going." Rath explained, getting a blank stare from his friends. "Chontra brought Jade to the same building that she brought Prince Rapses to when she pretended to be you, Ja-Kal. The eyes being the windows to the soul hint finally makes sense to me." He added and they just exchanged a look of confusion as Rath sat back. "Just turn here." He sighed, trying to be patient as the Hot-Ra picked up speed.</p><p>Once they reached the building Rath had mentioned everyone else watched on as Rath leapt out of the Hot-Ra, ignoring the looks of his friends as he made his way quickly towards the front entrance. It was only a hand on his shoulder that forced him to stop and he turned quickly to find Ja-Kal standing behind him.</p><p>"I know you want to help Jade but you shouldn't rush into the lion's den." Ja-Kal warned and Rath raised an eyebrow at him until he gave his friend a tiny smile. "I have a better idea." For once Rath couldn't help being impatient but he forced himself to listen to Ja-Kal the idea that followed giving him a reason to smile.</p><p>As Ja-Kal, clad in his falcon armor, carried Rath towards the rooftop the scholar couldn't help feeling some concern that Chontra would be expecting this. "I just hope Nefer-Tina and Armon manage to sneak inside without being seen." Rath commented, confident that Chontra wouldn't be able to hear them over the wind.</p><p>"Rath, they know how to be quiet." Ja-Kal replied, looking for a good spot to land. Seeing Rath looking directly at him with two raised eyebrows Ja-Kal managed a weak laugh. "They couldn't mess that up too badly."</p><p>"Ja-Kal, as soon as they enter the building Chontra will know they're there." Rath sighed as Ja-Kal landed on the rooftop. "With the strength of Ra!" He called out and after the snake armor covered his body he unsheathed his sword, following Ja-Kal as he crossed the roof heading for the only visible door.</p><p>Once they entered the building Nefer-Tina and Armon, both clad in their cat and ram armor, raced up the steps checking every room as they climbed the steps.</p><p>"Chontra and Jade must be in one of these rooms." Nefer-Tina commented, slamming the door shut on the third floor and Armon just shrugged following her as quickly as he could. As soon as they rounded the next floor Armon grasped the doorknob and Nefer-Tina cringed as he ripped the door off its hinges, tossing it behind them before he poked his head into the room. Finding it empty he stepped back in time to see Nefer-Tina staring at him and he just shrugged sprinting through the building.</p><p>"You were taking too long." Armon explained once they reached the next floor but they never reached the door when it lit up and as they jumped out of the way it fell past, flames curling around it before it struck the wall directly behind them. Chontra stepped into view with a cold smile and her hands on fire and Nefer-Tina grasped her whip, watching on as the sorceress chuckled at them.</p><p>"What kept you?" Chontra asked, sending a fireball Nefer-Tina's way but she dodged Armon shielding them both with his gold arm. Straightening, Nefer-Tina just snorted and Chontra stepped back as she struck the floor inches from her feet with her whip.</p><p>"Traffic." Nefer-Tina answered, cracking her whip at Chontra who grabbed it and Nefer-Tina yelped as Chontra threw her into Armon who managed to catch the cat guardian in time to prevent her going over the staircase. Still laughing Chontra fired a series of fireballs at the mummies and Armon knelt shielding them from her constant attacks.</p><p>"At least she's attacking us." Armon commented and Nefer-Tina raised her head enough to raise both eyebrows. "This way Rath and Ja-Kal can rescue Jade while we keep Chontra busy." He pointed out, waiting until the fireballs stopped coming their way before he quickly grabbed the broken door. Using it as a shield instead of his arm Armon headed Chontra's way and the sorceress frowned, annoyed as he threw it towards her. Shaking her head Chontra teleported out of range and Nefer-Tina grinned, cracking her whip as Chontra headed further into the building.</p><p>As they raced after her Nefer-Tina and Armon began to wonder if this was Chontra's plan all along. Meanwhile Rath and Ja-Kal moved quickly but quietly into the building making their way as carefully as they could down the first two floors checking each door as they headed down. When they arrived on the landing at the third floor Rath paused, leaning against the railing and Ja-Kal slowed finally seeing the way Rath was breathing.</p><p>"Rath, you should have stayed behind." Ja-Kal told him but Rath just shook his head, moving as quickly as his feet would allow him to the third door. Just as his fingers touched the doorknob Rath's eyes widened and he hurriedly stepped back, pulling Ja-Kal clear as well as a fireball slammed into the door shaking it.</p><p>"Chontra, face me." Rath called out, his sword pointed at the door but as it swung open he froze staring as I stepped into the hallway giving the scholar a smile that reminded him of Chontra.</p><p>"Hello there, Rath. Did you miss me?" I taunted, my hands glowing and as I aimed at his head Ja-Kal reacted. Reaching over he shoved Rath knocking the scholar out of his daze and as both mummies ducked for cover the fireball shot over their heads. Picking himself up off the floor Rath brushed his armor raising an eyebrow at me as I readied another flame.</p><p>"Jade, when did you learn magic?" Rath asked and Ja-Kal covered his face with one hand looking on as the scholar focused his attention on me and not the flames in my hand. "Never mind that. We came to bring you home." He explained, glancing between the flames in my right hand and my face and I just snorted casually tossing the fireball at his feet barely missing his feet. Rath barely moved and I grinned, waiting for him to make a move against me.</p><p>"What home, Rath? You know I never belonged here." I asked him with a faint smile, slightly confused as he lowered his sword and Ja-Kal blinked as Rath took a single step towards me only to quickly back away when another fireball struck the floor close enough for Rath to feel the heat from it.</p><p>"Your home with us, Jade. Or have you forgotten everything so quickly since you allied with Chontra?" Rath countered, taking a single step towards me and I took a single step back not realizing I had backed away until Rath had me cornered in the room directly behind me. "Is Chontra truly your ally or did she brainwash you into being her student. Just like she did with Prince Rapses." He added, his sword pointing at me now and I blinked the voice in my head returning with a vengeance.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Jade. Why are you following Chontra like a little lost puppy? Rath would never treat you like that. He's only treated you as a student and an equal especially since you started dating.</em>
</p><p>"Jade, what has she done to you? You are a much better person than she will ever be." Rath asked, his voice low and to Ja-Kal's shock he set down his sword slowly making his way towards me with his hands raised in front of him. "You know that I care for you and I hate seeing you like this." He told me and I narrowed my eyes my hands glowing before I sent a bolt of electricity at his chest and Rath grunted, knocked down to his knees by the force of the blow.</p><p>As everyone watched the armor covering Rath vanished and Ja-Kal stepped forward, offering a hand but Rath just shook his head pushing himself up with a hand clamped over his chest.</p><p>"I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine, Rath. Chontra taught me magic when you wouldn't. All because you didn't trust me?" I growled at him but he shook his head at me, wincing as he faced me.</p><p>"Jade, I wanted to teach you but I was afraid. Afraid that you would walk away from me once you learned everything I could teach you." Rath said, a faint smile on his lips and I blinked tilting my head slightly to one side as he took another step towards me.</p><p>"So you finally admit that you don't trust me." I commented and he nodded, keeping his eyes on my face as I crossed my arms. "Chontra agreed to teach me magic if I used it on you."</p><p>"That's right, Rath." Chontra said and I smiled as she appeared beside me. "I agreed to teach Jade and in exchange she used those powers against you."</p><p>"So that spell you used to brainwash Jade," Rath began, barely able to dodge a fireball from Chontra's hands this time. Straightening he glared at her, barely noticing when Ja-Kal readied his bow.</p><p>"Wasn't broken by you at all, Rath. I wanted you to believe it so I could use Jade to destroy you whenever I chose." Chontra taunted and I blinked, curious as she smiled at him. "Now's the perfect time, Jade."</p><p>"What....spell?" I asked and Chontra looked down at me as I chewed my lip. "Chontra, I thought you chose me to be your student." I said and she blinked, realizing her mistake too late as I turned back to see Rath staring at me and Ja-Kal with his bow aimed at Chontra one arrow glowing now.</p><p>"Of course I wanted you to help me, Jade. I promised you power and that's exactly what you've been given. But it can all go away if you fail to do what you promised." Chontra replied, narrowing her eyes at Rath who looked at me as I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what to do next. Planting her hands on my shoulders she nodded towards Rath who pressed his hand to his stomach now, breathing a little heavily.</p><p>
  <em>Something about that seems...familiar. I think...something like this happened to me. Makes my stomach ache.</em>
</p><p>"Wait....Scarab tried to hurt you, Rath and I took the blow meant for you. You cared enough to took care of me." I muttered, locking eyes with Rath and he gave me a slow nod ignoring his own pain. "Rath....what am I doing with Chontra?" I finally asked, my eyes widening once I saw her standing over me and I quickly stumbled back moving closer to Rath and Ja-Kal.</p><p>"She used magic to control you like she did to me making me think I loved her. But you're stronger than her magic and you broke free." Rath replied, draping an arm around my shoulder when I moved to his side. With her eyes narrowed Chontra aimed at us but Ja-Kal moved faster and she yelped as the arrow shot towards her face.</p><p>Summoning a shield blocked the arrow but as Chontra prepared a counterattack Nefer-Tina and Armon rushed into the room and she growled under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the mummies.</p><p>"You're outnumbered, Chontra." Nefer-Tina commented as Rath leaned on my shoulder, giving me a faint smile as I wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.</p><p>"You will pay for this, Rath I swear it. Especially you, Jade." She sneered at me and I yelped as a wall of flame sent us all stumbling backwards though it was only an illusion and she laughed, vanishing in a burst of light.</p><p>"Not again." I muttered, keeping Rath steady as I started to make my way towards the open doorway. "At least she's gone, for now anyway." I commented and Rath nodded at me straightening as soon as we reached the staircase. "You sure you're strong enough, Rath?"</p><p>"If you're strong enough to break free from Chontra's control then I am strong enough to make it back to the sphinx, Jade." Rath replied, a faint grin on his lips as he made his way down the staircase. I walked directly in front of him glancing back once we reached the ground floor only to see him holding a palm against his chest and I lowered my head, unable to understand what had possessed me to harm Rath.</p><p>
  <em>Probably because you cared more about learning magic from Chontra and not what the cost would be. How could you hurt someone so kind and decent?</em>
</p><p>"Jade, are you feeling alright?" Rath asked me and I lifted my head not realizing he'd been talking me as we walked back to the Hot-Ra. "Jade, this wasn't your fault." He added with a sigh but I just shrugged. On auto-pilot I climbed in beside Rath who looked at me with a weak grin but I just let out a breath unable to look him in the face as Nefer-Tina drove us back to the sphinx.</p><p>As I stood outside staring up into the sky I felt tears running down my cheeks but I ignored them, wondering again why I had let Chontra take control of me.</p><p>"Probably because I'm not strong enough to face her. Or Scarab. Even a shabti could beat me." I muttered unaware that Rath could hear every word and he sighed looking towards his friends who stood inside the sphinx.</p><p>"I think Jade needs a few more minutes. We'll meet you inside." Rath told them and they walked away though Nefer-Tina did give me a finally glance.</p><p>"Jade, this isn't your fault." Rath told me and I sighed as he placed a hand on my left shoulder noting with a grimace at the tears spilling freely down my cheeks. "I thought that the spell placed on you broke far too easily but I didn't even realize that Chontra was controlling you this entire time. I want you to know that I am truly sorry that you suffered because of my failures."</p><p>"Rath, you don't need to keep making excuses for me. I keep messing up and once again you paid for my mistakes." I replied and Rath sighed, taking his hand away from my shoulder when I didn't move. "You should get some sleep. I just need a few more minutes." I told him and he nodded after a pause looking back in time to see me staring up at the night sky again.</p><p>The sun had barely risen when Rath climbed out of his sarcophagus, pleased that his stomach had healed enough to make walking much more pleasant. "Good morning, Jade." He called out, looking towards my sarcophagus though instead of Jade he found Kahti curled up on the blanket. A sudden chill running down his spine the closer he got to the sarcophagus Rath gently lifted Kahti from the blanket and as she rubbed against his legs Kahti purred.</p><p>"Sacred one, have you seen Jade?" He asked her and Kahti just purred, cleaning her paws as he stared at her. "Whatever was I thinking?" He muttered until he saw something stuck to the bandages on her back and with a tug he pulled it free. "Thank you."</p><p>After unfolding the note he stared at the writing frowning at it once he finished reading it. "Oh Jade, why would you do this? This was never your fault." He sighed as he walked over to his books and scrolls. Setting the note down he traced the signature at the bottom of the note wondering why Jade would leave just like that.</p><p>Right now I was making my way along the sidewalk several blocks from the sphinx, decked out in my human disguise. Which would have normally made me smile but I just couldn't find anything amusing right now.</p><p>"Their purpose is to protect Prince Rapses and they can't do that if I keep causing trouble for them. This is the best outcome for all of us. Just wish it didn't hurt so much to walk away from everything." I whispered to myself, ignoring several odd looks as I crossed the street forcing myself to keep walking though it took me every effort to keep moving as both feet felt exactly like lead weights.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gathering around the table that the mummies used for eating meals, Rath's friends watched as he reread the note Jade had left him.</p><p>"Rath, you need to calm down and let us see that note." Nefer-Tina commented though when the scholar didn't answer she sighed moving quickly and he yelped as she snatched it out of his hand.</p><p>"Nefer-Tina, that was uncalled for." He scolded, momentarily forgetting why he was so upset as she fixed him with a tiny smile. "Look I have every right to be upset. Jade has run away."</p><p>Shaking her head Nefer-Tina read the note her eyebrows shooting towards her forehead as Ja-Kal and Armon watched. After handing it off to them she crossed her arms looking towards Rath who had resumed pacing.</p><p>"<strike>Dear Rath</strike> To my friends,</p><p>By the time you find this note I will be far away from the sphinx. I've been thinking about this for a while now and I finally realized that I am putting too much pressure on you all. You are the guardians of the reincarnated prince and that is your duty, not to watch out for me and keep me safe.</p><p>So this is goodbye and I am sorry that I can't stay but even with my armor I wasn't up to protecting my friends. I know that I can never measure up to your skills and experience <strike>and I was kidding myself when I thought I could ever be a guardian like you all</strike>. Signed, Jade Price."</p><p>After Ja-Kal finished reading the note out aloud he frowned looking towards his friends who stared at him.</p><p>"I checked the whole sphinx and Jade took her clothes. I'm not sure how long she's been gone but it must have happened before sunrise as her bed has not been touched." Rath explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I knew she was upset about what Chontra tried to make her do but I didn't think she'd run away. If I had known she was having these thoughts I could have tried to stop her."</p><p>"Rath, this isn't your fault. Jade probably just needs sometime to herself. She'll be back." Ja-Kal suggested and Rath nodded, brightening as Ja-Kal handed him back the note. "While we wait for Prince Rapses you should find something to occupy your time."</p><p>Rath wasn't completely positive that Jade would return but without knowing exactly where she went after leaving the sphinx, staying put was his best option. Though that didn't make it any easier knowing that Jade was out there somewhere in the city, alone and miserable.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Presley called out and Rath looked up as the reincarnated prince walked into the room. Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon greeted him but when Rath turned back to his studies Presley frowned, wondering what had happened during the time he'd been home. "Did something happen, Rath?" He asked and Rath just sighed, nodding towards Jade's sarcophagus where Kahti had curled up.</p><p>"Jade's run away?" Presley asked once he read the note Rath handed him. "Shouldn't we be looking for her?"</p><p>"I am sure she will return." Rath replied, trying for calm but the way he kept fiddling with a loose bandage his eyes on the floor made Presley see how worried he was. "Eventually." He finally added, tucking the loose bandage behind his wrist.</p><p>Right now I was wandered around the city, my hands pushed into my pockets of my jacket as I tried to work out where I should go.</p><p>"I need to go somewhere but where? Wish I'd spent a little more time reading a map though the time I wasted was pretty well spent." I muttered to myself, not caring if anyone heard me. "No I can't think about him now. I'm running away from the sphinx and if I keep thinking about my friends it'll make me even more homesick." I mumbled, forcing myself to keep walking but as I turned a corner I bumped right into someone and I yelped unable to stop myself from falling onto my backside.</p><p>Frustrated I rubbed at my eyes though as I raised my head when a hand was offered I found myself staring into a few faces I knew very well.</p><p>"Jade, what are you doing wandering around here?" Theo asked, helping me to my feet and after I dusted my bandages off I just sighed.</p><p>"If you really want to know I....left my friends." When Theo, Max, Rosie and Wilcox just stared at me I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I ran away." I admitted and Theo just shook his head clamping a hand on my shoulder before he started to pull me in one direction. Confused I planted my feet and he raised an eyebrow at me until Rosie finally spoke.</p><p>"You should come with us to the Mission District homeless shelter. I know there's more you're not telling us, Jade." Rosie explained and with a shrug I followed my friends secretly pleased that someone had found me before I had gotten hopelessly lost in the city.</p><p>An hour passed and as I sat around an empty table with my friends I pinched the bridge of my nose, finishing my story with a frown on my face. "I just knew I was a trouble magnet when Scarab and Chontra used magic to control me. If Rath hadn't broken through to me I don't even want to know what I would have done to him." I finished, staring at the bowl of tomato soup in front of me.</p><p>"You can't believe that, Jade. Like Rath keeps telling you you're pretty strong." Theo answered and I just shrugged, picking up my spoon though I just picked at my soup too busy wondering how my friends were doing now that I was gone to have any sort of an appetite.</p><p>"I know it's not really my fault but I just can't stand causing any trouble for them." I answered in a small voice, pushing the bowl away from me. "They would be better off not having to constantly watch out with me."</p><p>While I spent time away from my friends Rath tried to find something to occupy his time though as the hours ticked by he grew more and more worried. Unable to concentrate on his studies he leaned against his worktable instead, shaking his head.</p><p>"Rath, face it. You're worried about Jade." Nefer-Tina commented and Rath just shrugged, crossing his arms against his chest before he raised an eyebrow at the cat guardian. "Oh really? Is that why the floor's littered with your apology letters?" She replied and he raised his other eyebrow at her as she snatched up a scrunched up piece of papyrus near her feet.</p><p>"Dear Jade, I am sorry that I messed up and made you think that I......," She began until he quickly crossed the room but Nefer-Tina just pulled it away from him giving the older mummy a grin as he frowned at her, "Didn't love you." She finished, handing him back the note which he took and as he fiddled with it she sighed. "Rath, you need to tell her that yourself."</p><p>"It might already be too late for words, Nefer-Tina. Jade walked away from what we could have had and all because I was too stubborn to admit that I loved her like I thought I loved Chontra." Rath answered and Nefer-Tina grinned, lightly patting the mummy on his back. "Why are you smiling?"</p><p>"Rath, Jade's probably on her way back here right now." Nefer-Tina commented and Rath just snorted, arms at his sides as he glanced at the many notes crumbled up all over the floor near the table. "Hey if you're that worried about her let's go for a ride in the Hot-Ra and look for her." She suggested and when he finally managed a weak smile she grinned at him.</p><p>"Finally." Armon said, clapping his friend on the back and Rath blinked confused as Ja-Kal and Armon grinned at him. "We were wondering how long it would take you to finally search for her."</p><p>"Yes, Rath. We knew you could not wait for Jade to return." Ja-Kal agreed and Rath nodded, quickly heading for the Hot-Ra parked in the garage. As they headed into the city I lay back on one of the empty beds, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"He's probably on his way now, Jade." Rosie told me and I just nodded, pushing up before I crossed my legs under me. "So what happened to....Chontra was it?"</p><p>"She's long gone hopefully. Woman can certainly hold a grudge against Rath." I explained, rubbing at my eyes. "Unlike her I actually care about Rath."</p><p>"So I can see, Jade. You really care about him that much?" Rosie answered and I nodded, lying back when my head started to ache. "You feeling okay?"</p><p>"Just a little tired. I left during the night so I didn't really get any sleep last night." I replied, barely covering my mouth when I yawned. "But I want to keep searching for Rath."</p><p>"You can't do that if you collapse, Jade. I'll keep a lookout in case Rath comes past if you want." Rosie offered and I nodded, barely even seeing her leave the room as my eyes drifted shut.</p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p>"Can't you drive any faster, Nefer-Tina?" Rath called out from just behind Ja-Kal's seat and everyone turned to see him chewing his lip a habit he'd picked up from Jade. Seeing everyone staring at him he sighed, sitting back. "I am sorry but I am just worried that Jade has come to harm." He answered and Ja-Kal reached over patting his shoulder.</p><p>"I know, Rath. We're all worried about Jade." Ja-Kal answered as Rath looked through the window. "But getting upset won't find her any faster."</p><p>"I am aware of that, Ja-Kal." Rath muttered, focusing all of his attention on the street but as he looked around he frowned. "Nefer-Tina, stop the Hot-Ra!" He called out and Nefer-Tina quickly stepped on the brake, looking on puzzled as Rath quickly jumped out of the vehicle.</p><p>"Rath, what is it?" Ja-Kal called out but the scholar didn't respond quickly racing towards a group of three people. Shaking his head the hunter raced after him only slowing once he realized he knew them.</p><p>"Rath, there you are. We've been looking all over for you." Theo said and Rath let out a breath, looking on with a faint smile as his friends followed him back to the Hot-Ra. "Nice lookin' vehicle." He commented, looking it over.</p><p>"Yes it is isn't it?" Rath answered, shaking his head when he remembered that he was supposed to be searching for Jade. "Never mind that now. You haven't seen Jade in the city have you?"</p><p>"Actually that's what we needed to tell you. Jade's safe and sound at the homeless shelter you helped set up." Max told Rath and Rath ran a hand over his face, unable to believe that Jade was safe. "Something wrong?"</p><p>"Thank Ra she's safe. Jade left during the night and we have not heard from her since. I was afraid that something terrible had happened to her." Rath explained as Nefer-Tina parked the car on the side of the road. "Tell me. Is she well?"</p><p>"Tired and missing you, Rath. Everyone really but especially you." Rosie answered as she reached her friends. "She's inside right now resting." She added, blinking as Rath quickly muttered a thank you before he started to jog towards the homeless shelter leaving everyone a little shocked.</p><p>"Guess he's just worried about Jade. Never usually see him this worried unless Prince Rapses is in danger." Armon replied as everyone watched Rath turn the corner. "Should we follow him?"</p><p>"Actually I think it's better that we not interfere. Rath and Jade need to work this out for themselves." Ja-Kal answered, hoping that they would reconcile soon.</p><p>Rath found the Mission District homeless shelter soon afterwards and as he made his way inside he noticed that no one seemed to give him a second glance. Which normally would suit him fine but when he reached the far end of the first floor he frowned, suddenly aware he didn't know where Jade could be.</p><p>Shaking his head he searched the room until he found a young woman who reminded him of Jade serving soup from a large saucepan and when he cleared his throat she looked up to see a bandaged man wearing a snake amulet staring at her. "I am sorry to interrupt but I need to know if you have seen a woman with bandages like mine." Rath asked, waiting until she blinked at him.</p><p>"Though she has been seen wearing a black jacket and jeans I believe they're called." He added, feeling very out of place until she finally pointed towards a set of stairs. Nodding at her Rath quickly rushed back the way he'd come, finding the stairs and after taking deep breath he hurried up towards the floor where he hoped Jade was waiting.</p><p>He'd just walked into the nearest room, his eyes searching the beds until he spotted someone he knew all too well. "There you are." Rath whispered, slowly making his way towards the bed as he wondered just what he could say to her. "I am sorry I did not see how badly you were affected when Chontra controlled your mind. If you had told me you wanted me to teach you magic I would have become your teacher." He muttered as he reached Jade's side, his left hand moving to her shoulder but then he hesitated when he saw how peaceful she looked. Deciding not to wake her Rath sat on the empty bed beside her instead, content when he saw she looked tired but unharmed.</p><p>"I am glad that our friends found you again. I must admit I was afraid that something terrible would befall you if you continued to wander the streets alone." Rath said, closing his eyes so he didn't catch my eyes slowly opening. "Jade, I never wanted you to think that my duty always came first. I know I did make a pledge to protect Prince Rapses all those years ago but that doesn't mean I can't look after you too."</p><p>"Rath?" I whispered, pushing myself up by my elbows and as I rubbed at my eyes to clear them he gave me a tiny smile. "When did you get here? How did you get here?" I asked, yawning and he sighed. Seeing him looking at me with a slightly down-turned face I shook my head, lightly patting the bed and after some hesitation he finally sat beside me.</p><p>"Why would you run away like that, Jade?" Rath asked and I frowned at him, crossing my arms against my chest until he cleared his throat. "Jade, I did not mean it like that. When I found your note it was already morning. You have been gone for hours and I was worried that something might have happened to you." He added, placing a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head my lips pressed together.</p><p>"You just won't admit I can take care of myself, Rath. You went looking for me only to prove I couldn't look after myself and I guess you were right." I shot back, turning my head to see him staring at me silently. "Well let's hear it, Rath. You were right and I was wrong."</p><p>"Jade, I came looking for you because I was afraid that I wouldn't get another chance to tell you how sorry I am." Rath started and as I watched he took a deep breath, both hands now resting on my shoulders. "You mean as much to me as the young prince and I am deeply sorry if I made you think that our time together meant nothing. When I felt myself growing attached to you I was scared. It is not easy for me to get attached to someone when I know I am risking giving away my heart to someone who may not feel the same way about me."</p><p>"Haven't I already told you that my feelings for you aren't a trick?" I told him and Rath nodded, unsure what to say next as I stared directly at his face. "If you want the truth I only left the sphinx because I wanted to make sure no one else got hurt. You couldn't know how much it hurt to walk away like that, from my friends and someone I want to spend more time getting to know."</p><p>"You honestly think that when Scarab or Chontra hunt us down it's your fault?" Rath asked, blinking when I nodded at him. Resting my head on my knees I wrapped my arms around my legs with a sigh, lowering my head so Rath couldn't see my eyes. "Why would you think that, Jade?"</p><p>"Explain why they always show up when I'm hanging out with you guys?" I asked, lifting my head when I felt an arm on my shoulder.</p><p>"They're after Prince Rapses' soul and because you just happen to be protecting him...." He trailed off when I chewed my lower lip, thinking before I rested my head on his shoulder. "Well you understand now don't you?" He asked me and I closed my eyes mentally kicking myself for being so stubborn.</p><p>"You're right, Rath. Since I've been helping you guys Scarab keeps trying to destroy me too." I admitted and Rath nodded, secretly pleased when I finally rested my legs on the bed. "Wish I'd stopped and thought about it more."</p><p>"Instead of running away you need to think, Jade." Rath answered and I lifted my head lightly smacking his chest with my fist. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He teased and I snorted at him.</p><p>"I was trying to make a point, Rath." I replied and when he lifted his head looking at me with one raised eyebrow I managed a weak laugh. "You make mistakes just like I do, Rath so stop acting so high and mighty."</p><p>"High and mighty?" Rath asked, blinking at me with a slight frown on his lips. "I'll have you know I think before I act unlike a certain someone I will not mention." He commented, clearing his throat once I shifted away from him. "That came out all wrong." He added when I sniffed, looking away as he reached down wrapping his fingers around mine.</p><p>"Like you've never made a mistake, Rath." I whispered in a small voice, coughing when I felt tears threaten. "Is that why you came looking for me? To point out my mistakes?" I asked him and he sighed, squeezing my hand without offering any answer. Though it didn't take him long to answer me so I stayed silent.</p><p>"Jade, at first I waited for you to return but as the hours passed I grew more and more anxious. You were upset by what happened yesterday and I only wanted to help you see that none of it was your fault. I know that you can look after yourself but I just needed to know you were safe. If you don't want to continue living with us in the sphinx....I....I will understand." Rath told me not believing his own words as he gave my hand a final squeeze.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you or my friends. I was just confused and upset by everything that's happened and I thought it was the best way of keeping everyone safe." I muttered, tears leaking down my cheeks. "I know I made a huge mistake but I was just so scared and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."</p><p>"It was never your fault, Jade. Being a guardian is never going to be easy but I know that given time and practice you will make a fine guardian for Prince Rapses." Rath told me and I lifted my head finding him looking at me with a smile on his face. "If that's what you still want."</p><p>"You...you really think so, Rath?" I asked him though after he gave me a slow nod, frowning slightly as tears trickled down my cheeks I shifted closer and he blinked as I buried my face in his chest. Without hesitating he wrapped his arms around my back holding me as I broke down.</p><p>"There, there. Everything will be alright." Rath said, rubbing my back as I sobbed. Once my tears stopped I gripped his back worried that I might still be dreaming and he'd vanish if I relaxed my grip. "Jade, you don't need to worry. I will not vanish as you are not dreaming." He pointed out, half joking as I finally released my hold on him looking at Rath with two raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Okay how on earth did you figure out that's what I was thinking?" I asked him and he shrugged, silent as I rested my head under his chin. "You know what? I'm just going to be grateful that you found me." I muttered and he chuckled softly, draping his arm around my shoulders. Silence filled the room for the next few minutes though when I let out a breath, still not sure why I felt the need to, Rath reached up gently tousling my hair.</p><p>"You need to rest, Jade but not here. Do you think you can make it back to the Hot-Ra?" Rath suggested, helping me stand when I started to climb from the bed. "One foot in front of the other." Rath chuckled and I rolled my eyes as he draped his arm around my shoulders carefully walking me towards the stairs only to pause. "This....is a problem."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope they're alright in there." Ja-Kal commented, standing just inside the entrance and Nefer-Tina just nodded looking towards the back of the building.</p><p>"Don't worry, Ja-Kal. We haven't heard any shouting or loud crashes so Jade and Rath must be working things out." Nefer-Tina commented though when Jade and Rath didn't return she sighed, heading inside though as she neared the staircase leading up into the building she caught sight of someone standing at the very top of the stairs.</p><p>"Hello? Can someone please give me some assistance?" Rath called out, shifting his grip on me when I leaned heavily against his shoulder.</p><p>"Ugh this is a pain." I muttered, one hand pressed to my forehead as I struggled to even keep my feet under me. "Rath, maybe you should just leave me on one of those beds."</p><p>"Nonsense, Jade. I did not spend the day searching for you only to leave you behind the moment I find you again." Rath commented and that brought a tired smile to my face as he kept one arm wrapped securely around my shoulders and the other around my waist. "There must be someone who can help us navigate these stairs."</p><p>"Rath, Jade?" I heard Nefer-Tina's voice calling out from somewhere below us and I let out ab breath as Nefer-Tina stepped into view staring up at us as Rath shifted his grip on me making sure I wasn't going to topple off the landing. "There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for you." She called out and Rath rolled his eyes, waiting until she finally climbed up to where we were standing.</p><p>"Apparently you didn't look far enough." Rath grumbled and I just sighed, resting my head on his shoulder to distract him. "Jade is too exhausted to negotiate these stairs and I cannot carry her on my own. Is Armon with you?" He asked, letting his frustration go when he saw me running my right hand over my eyes.</p><p>"Did someone call my name?" Armon called out, moving into view and Rath nodded waiting until he climbed the stairs. When he didn't make a move to help instead staring up at the scholar I groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. "How did you get up there?"</p><p>"Climbing the stairs obviously." Rath muttered through gritted teeth and I managed a weak giggle finding the whole situation funny despite how tired I felt. "Jade, we really should be getting back to the sphinx." He added with a sigh and I nodded, gripping the handrail as Armon joined us on the landing.</p><p>"Rath was trying to get me down the stairs but I'm too tired to even walk. Armon, could you carry me back to the Hot-Ra?" I asked as Rath grasped my arm, worried that I would trip and end up at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"No problemo, Jade." Armon said, lifting me into his arms without any effort and as he started to walk back down Rath quickly followed keeping his eyes on me the entire time just in case.</p><p>"Rath, she's fine with Armon so quit worrying so much." Nefer-Tina told him but the scholar wasn't as convinced not letting me out of his sight as Armon rejoined our friends.</p><p>"I am sorry, Nefer-Tina but Jade is only weary because I allowed her to run away." Rath answered, not giving Nefer-Tina a chance to respond as he hurried after Armon.</p><p>"Sorry about Rath." Nefer-Tina answered as she rejoined her friends looking on with a faint smile as Rath caught up with Armon, the scholar reaching out before he gave my hand a squeeze which I returned. "He's not quite himself."</p><p>"He's just worried about Jade. After she disappeared he's been beside himself with worry." Ja-Kal commented as they followed the mummies outside in time to see Rath standing next to the Hot-Ra.</p><p>"Now be very gentle with her, Armon." Rath advised and I snorted as Armon gently lifted me into the passenger-side seat of the Hot-Ra. "I think I should be the one to drive." He added, climbing into the driver's seat.</p><p>"He's being awfully protective of Jade." Theo commented once they stood beside the vehicle and I sighed giving Rath a raised eyebrow as he fiddled with my seat-belt.</p><p>"Rath, I can put my own seat-belt on you know. I'm tired not helpless." I complained as the seat-belt clicked shut and he lifted his head in time to see me frowning at him. Once he lowered his head slightly I sighed, reaching over before I gave his shoulder a pat. "Look I appreciate the help but I'm perfectly fine, Rath. I'll just be glad to get back to the sphinx."</p><p>"I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself but I still don't want anything to happen to you." Rath replied and I cracked a tiny smile, leaning in. He felt his cheeks burn as I pressed a kiss to his cheek and he cleared his throat when everyone started to laugh. "Yes well if everyone is through laughing at me maybe we should be going." He grumbled, unable to hide a tiny smile when I leaned over resting my head on his shoulder.</p><p>Once we said our goodbyes to Theo, Rosie, Max and Wilcox Rath drove us back as carefully as he could, aware of any speed bumps in the road. Tired of how slowly he was driving Nefer-Tina wanted to take the wheel instead until she saw that Jade had fallen asleep during the drive back and she sighed, for once not arguing about Rath's much safer driving.</p><p>"Jade, sorry to wake you from your nap but we're home." Rath's voice called from nearby and I cracked open an eye to find him leaning over me.</p><p>"That's okay, Rath. I can't stay in the Hot-Ra all day." I replied as he reached over and after I took his hand in mine he helped me from the vehicle. "Thanks for driving so carefully. I don't think we hit a single speed bump." I added as I leaned on Rath's shoulder.</p><p>"I tried to make the ride back as smooth as I could, Jade." Rath answered as he walked me back to our sarcophagi. "But I'm surprised you noticed since you slept the entire trip back." He told me with a faint smile chuckling softly as we reached my sarcophagus first.</p><p>"Oh hah hah, Rath. I did spend most of the night and the next day away from my sarcophagus so of course I'm exhausted. Still I'm glad to be back." I countered as I sat on the blanket still spread out.</p><p>"I am glad you are back safe and sound as well, Jade." Rath told me, kneeling beside me and after he draped his arm around my shoulders I couldn't help the small smile I had.</p><p>"I didn't really get to say it but thanks for coming to find me. I wasn't thinking clearly and I just...." I trailed off when Rath shook his head, lightly patting my shoulder.</p><p>"As long as you are safe, Jade that is all that matters. Though next time if something is troubling let me know and I will do my best to help you." Rath said and I grinned covering his hand with my own before I leaned in and Rath copied me, our lips barely touching before Rath remembered that we had company and I giggled at the frown on his face.</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow we can go on a date." I suggested, hoping that would make him feel better and Rath smiled at me, brushing a kiss against my forehead that left me with a goofy smile on my face. "Hopefully this time no one interrupts us."</p><p>The next morning Rath found me already up and eating breakfast with Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon and I waved at him getting a wave in return. "Nice to see you up so early, Jade." Rath commented, taking a seat beside me when I shifted over.</p><p>"I'm feeling a lot better, Rath. Besides I wanted to be up bright and early for our date today." I explained, pushing the bowl of fruit towards him and he nodded at me.</p><p>"I was thinking about going to the park." We both suggested and I giggled as he laughed.</p><p>"Great minds think alike I believe." Rath commented and I grinned as he took an apple from the bowl. "Hopefully this time Scarab will leave us alone."</p><p>While we discussed the date in the park Scarab paced back and forth, Heka rolling her eyes at her master. "Scarab, face it. The mummies aren't going to let you just take Prince Rapses spirit without a fight. Besides they have that fifth mummy helping them now too."</p><p>"That's the problem, Heka. If Rath hadn't stopped me we would have destroyed him and the rest of those accursed mummies." Scarab grumbled as he walked over to where Heka was coiled around a book.</p><p>"Maybe you should try getting rid of Rath instead of their friend. Even Chontra couldn't turn her against them." Heka commented, flicking through the pages of the book until Scarab stopped pacing. When he suddenly grinned she shook her head. "You have a plan don't you? Tell me it's not to control that woman again. You do remember how well that worked don't you?"</p><p>"How could I forget? That was a dead end. Clearly Rath is the problem in this case. Without his brilliant mind he'd be a failure as a guardian." Scarab replied, scratching at his chin with a cold smile. "So if I take away his mind...." He trailed off when Heka stared at him.</p><p>"How exactly are you going to do that? Rath isn't going to just sit back and let you make him stupid." Heka answered but Scarab ignored her, crossing the room to the cauldron in the middle of the room.</p><p>"He won't even know he's losing his mind until it's too late, Heka. Once I find the right spell all I need is a distraction." Scarab replied, chuckling as he started to search his scrolls and books. It didn't take him long to find a spell similar to the one he used on Armon to steal his strength and as he gathered the ingredients he needed Heka slithered over to the cauldron, peering at her master with a frown. Filling the cauldron with water he dropped the ingredients into the cauldron a small grin on his face as the water began boil.</p><p>"I hope this works, Scarab because it didn't exactly work on Armon." Heka commented, watching with some interest as Scarab waved his hands above the cauldron.</p><p>"Oh this time it will work, Heka and with Rath out of the picture we'll be one step closer to stealing Prince Rapses spirit." Scarab laughed and after a pause Heka just grinned, not completely convinced as she watched on as the potion glowed. Picking up a small bowl he filled it and as he headed over to a table Heka slithered along the floor following him in time to see him picking up a small scarab beetle.</p><p>Opening a small compartment he filled the beetle with the potion, closing the compartment before he set down the bowl. "There now I just need to hit Rath with this and the potion will do its work." He said, thinking about how best to bring the mummies into the open.</p><p>Just over an hour later I wrapped my arms around Rath's waist, my head resting on his back as the Jet-Cycle shot across the ramp. As we drove onto the road Rath gave me a tiny smile and I grinned back as he sped up moving fast through the streets. "To the park, Jade?" Rath asked and I nodded, content as the Jet-Cycle raced towards the park.</p><p>Later I helped Rath spread the blanket over the grass and after I straightened I watched as Rath picked up the picnic basket. "It is a perfect day." Rath commented and I nodded, helping him unpack before he sat beside me on the blanket. "No Scarab or Chontra to interrupt us."</p><p>"Yes it is perfect, Rath. Thanks for suggesting it." I replied and he chuckled, draping an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"If I recall we both suggested it. Still it was a wonderful idea and for once we don't have to worry about Scarab showing his face. Since Prince Rapses is safe and far from here we don't have to worry about being interrupted." Rath answered, smiling at me when I rested my head on his lap.</p><p>"There they are, Scarab. Didn't think it would be this easy to find them." Heka commented as Scarab flew towards the park and he chuckled, circling the area as he made sure the area was clear of witnesses. "Well?"</p><p>"Neither did I but Ra for once is smiling down on me. We need to draw them out first, Heka." Scarab answered, narrowing his eyes as Rath handed me a grape. "But I know exactly how to do that." He added, aiming at the grove of trees we were lying under. I'd barely even swallowed the grape when something struck the trees around us and as the leaves covered us I scrambled to my feet, staring up in time to see the trees shaking. "There, that should be enough."</p><p>"Jade, look out!" Rath called while I was distracted as one of the trees started to topple towards me. Racing towards me Rath grabbed me, diving out of the way as the trunk struck the ground. Shaking my head I looked up as Rath held out his hand, pulling me to my feet and as I cleaned grass from my legs he looked around. "Trees don't just topple over on their own."</p><p>"Of course not, Rath. I thought you were the smart one too." Heka chuckled as Scarab landed on the grass a few feet from us and I narrowed my eyes as Rath stepped forward looking just as angry. "That got their attention." She commented as Scarab sent his shabti soldiers dressed this time as civilians towards us and I smiled, looking forward to putting my Egypt-Su training to good use.</p><p>"That was the plan of course, Heka." Scarab muttered, aiming Heka at Rath and he blinked as the fireball flew at him.</p><p>"With the strength of Ra!" We called out, our armor appearing and Rath's hands glowed as he called his sword. Swinging his sword Rath blocked the fireball and I grinned, aiming before I threw a dagger at Scarab who dodged to one side.</p><p>As they shattered Rath swung his sword cleaving two more into pieces. "You're doing wonderfully, Jade. Just keep your head up more when you aim." Rath called out and I laughed, kicking another shabti directly in the chest before I drove my daggers into another one's face. As I ducked a blast from one of the shabtis' scepters I narrowed my eyes at Scarab.</p><p>"You ruined our picnic, Scarab. Now I'm really mad!" I yelled and Heka sniggered as Scarab laughed. Rath looked up in time to see me racing towards Scarab who took to the sky and Rath's eyes widened as Scarab aimed his hand at me.</p><p>"Jade, look out!" He yelled as I pulled back my arm, aiming one of my daggers at Scarab's face. Just as I let go of the dagger Scarab fired at me and Rath shot forward, knocking me out of the way just in time. As the blast hit him he cried out, falling to one knee.</p><p>I rushed towards him only to catch the second blast of energy Scarab sent my way and I yelped, tumbling to the grass below. Dazed, Rath didn't see what Scarab threw at his armor but after he shook his head to clear it Rath pushed himself up using his sword.</p><p>"Jade, are you alright?" Rath asked me, helping me up and I coughed rubbing my chest before I glared up at Scarab. "You'll pay for that, Scarab!" He yelled, aiming his sword only to blink as Scarab just laughed flying away and Rath blinked.</p><p>"Okay that was too easy. Why attack us if he's just going to run away? I mean he's not even outnumbered." I asked, helping Rath dispatch the last of the shabtis.</p><p>"Yes that is unusual for him but at least Prince Rapses is safe. Though Scarab once again managed to ruin our date." Rath answered and I sighed, looking around at the blackened leaves scattered around the blanket. "You know if we can salvage the blanket I have an idea." He said and I raised an eyebrow moving to grab the blanket out from under the fallen trunk.</p><p>Sometime later I sat beside Rath, the blanket lying beside my sarcophagus. With my head resting on one of Rath's shoulders I grinned. "Okay this is perfect. No way would Scarab find us here." I sighed and Rath nodded, a book resting on his lap. "So what's that book about?"</p><p>"I'm glad you asked, Jade." Rath answered, showing me some sketches on each page. "It is a book that contains knowledge on the gods and goddesses of Egypt."</p><p>"Hmm which god is that?" I asked, pointing to a crocodile-headed god.</p><p>"Sobek, god of the Nile." He answered without a pause and I grinned, pointing to another god with a jackal head. "That one is easy, Jade. That is....his name is...." He paused, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "That is strange. I can't seem to recall his name."</p><p>"Rath, are you feeling alright? Maybe that blast from Scarab did more damage to you than we thought." I asked but Rath just shook his head offering me a tiny smile.</p><p>"Nonsense, Jade. I am perfectly fine but thank you for your concern." Rath answered and I shrugged, looking back at the book. "Anubis. That is what I meant to say."</p><p>"If you say so, Rath." I finally sighed but as he flicked through the book I noticed Rath taking longer than usual to name each of the gods I pointed to.</p><p>
  <em>Rath's probably tired from the battle. Maybe after he rests in his sarcophagus he'll be back to his old self.</em>
</p><p>What I didn't know was as Rath showed me the gods and goddess in the book he was thinking something similar.</p><p>
  <em>That was very strange. I know these gods as well as I know my magic. Why did I have trouble answering Jade? Maybe I do need to rest.</em>
</p><p>When our friends returned I told them about the battle between us and Scarab and Ja-Kal frowned, looking a little worried as Rath set down the book on his worktable.</p><p>"I know Rath won't admit but he's been acting strange." I said, glancing over at Rath who rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>"Strange how exactly?" Ja-Kal asked and after I looked over to see Rath unrolling a scroll I sighed.</p><p>"When Rath was showing me a book all about the gods he had trouble telling me their names. Plus he keeps rubbing his forehead." I explained in time to see Rath wincing, his gaze on the scroll and as I watched he seemed to pause staring at the scroll.</p><p>"Hmm now what exactly was I doing?" Rath muttered not even noticing when I walked over to him though he looked up when I touched his shoulder. "Yes, Jade?"</p><p>"Rath, you know you can tell if something's bothering you right?" I asked him and he just sighed, shaking his head at me. "But before you couldn't...." I trailed off when he shrugged off my hand crossing his arms against his chest with one eyebrow raised at me.</p><p>"Jade, I know more about the god and goddesses of Egypt in one of my fingers than you do in your whole hand. I believe that's how the saying goes anyway." Rath shot back and I rubbed at my eyes, walking away with my arms at my sides and my head down.</p><p>"Rath, that was uncalled for. Jade is just trying to help you." Ja-Kal told the scholar and after a few seconds Rath pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I don't know what came over me, Ja-Kal. Jade, wait for me." Rath called out, hurrying after me and I just snorted at him when he placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"You didn't have to snap at me, Rath. I wasn't the one who attacked you remember?" I grumbled and he sighed, reaching down before he gave my hand a squeeze.</p><p>"I know, Jade and I am very sorry. Maybe I should rest in my sarcophagus for a while. I do feel awfully strange right now." Rath apologized and I nodded walking him back to his sarcophagus. I didn't leave him until he closed the lid and when I returned to my friends Armon patted my back.</p><p>"Don't worry about him, Jade. Rath just needs a nap." Armon suggested and I nodded but I couldn't shake the feeling that Rath's odd behavior had only just started.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>